


Beauty and the Beast

by Girlfromthemojave



Series: Beauty and the Beast [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Becoming the monster, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Denial of Feelings, Down with the fallen, Dubious Consent, Enemies of my enemy is my bff, Epic Battles, F/M, First Kisses, Forced Negotiations, Goodbyes, Happy Sex, Haunted radios, Helios One, Humiliation, I Made Myself Cry, Inculta is a sick fuck, Lore Breaking, Loss, Loss of Control, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Missionary, New villians - Freeform, One step forward two giant leaps backwards, Radiohead, Self-Sacrifice, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, The Dawn will come, Vaginal Sex, With A Twist, Y'all can hate me later, beauty and the beast style, bed sharing, blonde Inculta, domestic abuse, it's not over, once we were, public anal rape, pussy eating, pussy fingering, smut rejoice, threesome(non-con), unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 77,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: This is a tale as old as nuclear time, this is the tale of a headstrong Sentinel that saved her sister and her Faction while teaching the infamous Monster of the East how to loveEveryone's favorite fairytale, just slightly irradiated.Updates are happening:D





	1. Once Upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Vulpes is the Monster of the east/Legate and Lanius is the head of the Frumentarii but he doesn't matter in this story.

“I have to go get her Nolan! I can’t just leave her in the hands of that-that monster! She’s my sister!” I screamed at the deceptively calm Elder that stood before me despite the fact that I had just told him that my baby sister Lani was being held captive in Nipton by the Legion. I learned this after recieving a desperate radio plea for help on my own Pip-boy from her that she had sent using her own Pip-boy and that was less than hour ago. I tried to send a message back but it was too late, according to my Pip-boy, she was unable to receive my message due to one of two reasons: Either her Pip-boy was off or destroyed and honestly neither of those were comforting.

“I’m sorry Sentinel but it is far too dangerous to go and get your sister back right now. I can’t lose you nor can the brotherhood.” Nolan said putting a strong hand gently on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me but I ripped his hand off my shoulder and glared at him, my steel grey eyes brimming with angry and frustrated tears. I wanted to go out there and get her an hour ago but I thought to inform my of what was going on because not only was he my superior but because he cared for all of us and I respected him but now I was regretting that because here I was arguing with him instead of searching for my sister. I should have just left a note...

“You don’t even care about Lany do you? She’s my baby sister! I’m sorry Elder but I can’t abandon her! I just...I just can't! I made a promise to her that I’d always be there for her and that I’d never leave her. I am going to get her back even if it kills me. It's my fault she's even in this position in the first place...Letting her out of the bunker alone was my doing. I'm the one responsible for her safety and it's my job to bring her home alive. Ad victoriam Elder..” I said as I turned and started walking out of the main chamber of the bunker.

“What if you can’t get both of you out of there Belle?” He called out,

“I don’t know but I guess Lani will have to be the one to tell you.” I said with one last glance behind me at the Elder.

“Ad Victoriam Sentinel.” He whispered somberly nodding to me.

I nodded back and headed to my bunk to grab my gear bag then without a goodbye to the rest of my family, I opened the bunker door using my pip-boy and went out into the mojave.

The light from the sun burned nearly as bright as the fire in my heart.

Honestly Lani was my world, my baby sister, my best friend. We were orphaned when our parents were killed by slavers when we lived in the Pitt. I was 12 and she was 2, and about a year later we were found by the brotherhood when they did a campaign in the Pitt. We were lucky to be born in the Pitt without going feral from TDC (Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion) unlike most children who are born in that hell hole. For those who do survive to adulthood 20% will start losing their minds and turn into wild men, but for the rest of the surviving population and adults who live the Pitt the most that happens is lesions that eventually disappear. But TDC is now disappearing and will soon be gone thanks to the work of the Brotherhood and the Sentinel of the Capital wasteland chapter of the BoS only known as the Lone wanderer as a Vaccine and cure has been developed. 

It’s been a total of 12 years since we joined, and needless to say I quickly climbed the ranks and at the young age of 22, I was made a Sentinel but shortly after my promotion we were transferred to the Mojave and have been here for 3 incredibly long years. Initially I was supposed to come alone as a morale booster and to help out with the rebuilding and revivial of the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of steel but I refused to leave my sister behind in the Commonwealth with Elder Maxson. It’s not that I didn’t trust him, it’s just that I had been with her all our lives. I was both a sister and parent to her...I was all she had ever known and although she had grown up in the Brotherhood, she was still attached to my hip.

Now she was gone, and in the hands of Vulpes Inculta, the NCR’s most wanted and one of the most evil men in the Mojave, he was called The Monster of the east for a reason. He was Caesar's Right hand man and Legate of the Legion to boot. Vulpes Inculta was a cold hearted sociopath that spared no one, and also was admired and respected by his men and even enemies for his intelligence, ruthlessness, ingenuity, charisma and his cunning wit and brilliant tactics. He was the kind of person that could break someone without spilling a drop of blood, he'd rather let someone live after he was done with them knowing they'd suffer more later with nightmares, flashbacks and memories. He was the cat that would mangle the mouse to the brink of death and let it go so he could play with it again later.

I was damn stupid to be going after Vulpes Inculta but monster or not, he had my baby sister and that meant he was going to learn what a real monster was.


	2. The bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confronts Inculta and manages to bargain her sister's freedom but at a price...  
> WARNING:  
> SENSITIVE AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.

“Please just let me go! I-i didn't mean to shoot at your men! It was an accident!” I could hear my sister cry from my spot just outside the town of Nipton.

I walked down the main street lined with crucifixed NCR troops and powder gangers and few in in seconds to just feet from where my sister was being held.

“Let her go Inculta.” I ordered, from under the rim of my hood, I could see my sister kneeling with her hands bound and her legs covered in scratches and bruises at the feet of someone I thought and hoped I'd never meet.

I yanked back my hood and stared the man down.

His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses and he wore a wolf head on his head as a hat.

“And you are?” He said calmly, I could feel his eyes graze me up and down taking me in with his eyes and studying me.

“I am Sentinel Lotus Belle of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel and that girl right there.. is my little sister that you're holding hostage.” I stated firmly, my hard as steel voice went ringing through out the town, echoing my fiery drive and unforgiving strength.

Inculta looked at me then my sister, a smirk formed as if amused while a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched as if he was intrigued as well.

 

“Well...I must say the resemblance is there, such a beautiful little sister you have Sentinel. So young and...innocent. She's what 15? 16? Perfect age for breeding.” He smiled a wolfish grin as he tauntingly stroked her cheek, the blood boiled in my veins, seeing him touch her like this.

 

“You get your filthy hands off of her!” I hissed with as much venom as I could muster as I charged up my Freezing glove, an Icy fog flowed from the now bitterly cold glove that was approaching temperatures of -250 degrees.

He chuckled, and suddenly I was grabbed from behind by my shoulders by at least 2 decent sized legionaries.

“Belle!” I heard Lani scream out in panic, but I refused to be distracted as I let out a blast of dry Ice powder at the one of the men who had tried to capture me.

One of men, the one on my left screamed and fell to the ground, the other kicked me to my knees and even through my uniform I could feel the bite of the broken asphalt and glass chunks as they embedded themselves into my knees.

I grabbed the leg of the man that had kicked me, effectively burning the skin. I tried to scramble up but a much more powerful legionary placed his knee into my back while another crushed my wrist by stepping on it.

I screamed in pain as I felt the bones shatter and then felt them separate as he ripped and yanked my glove off, burning himself in the process. 

 

The pain alone was enough to make me nearly vomit and caused my head to swim but I refused to give up so easily.

“STOP IT! PLEASE!” Lani screamed as she was desperately struggling against her captor's grip.

 

I whimpered as I heard a fist collide into her skin making my stomach drop, and then a thud and a terrifing silence followed it for a brief few seconds before sobs came.

“Lani? Are you okay? Lani?” I cried struggling against the weight of the man on top of me.

“Belle..” she whimpered terrified and scared, Her voice hurt me more that any kind of physical pain these Legion bastards could inflict on me, I had to change tactics or else we'd both be dead.

“It’s gonna be okay Lani, I'll get you out of here I promise.” I choked out trying to sound strong. suddenly I felt a boot collide with my ribs, I grunted in pain but held back a whimper. 

“And how will you do that?” Inculta said crouching down to my level, he grabbed my head and yanked my head upward. Even with the sunglasses, I could see into his head, he knew what he was forcing me into doing...He knew that I was going to make the right choice.The one to stop fighting and to make the ulimate sacrifice.

“I'll take her place.” I said loud and clear making sure to drive the point home by staring Inculta in the eyes.

“NO! Belle you can't do that!” Lani protested only to recieve another strike that was followed by a sob, I could smell blood and tasted it as I bit the inside of my cheek trying to hold back a slew of insults that would only make things worse, I snarled and tried to thrash around but the men holding were too strong.

Inculta chuckled and had a stepford smile, which just made things even more gut wrenching...

“How touching, you're willingly to sacrifice yourself for her. Too bad I have no reason to let her go and just kill you, or better yet I'll make her mine and make you watch as I take her and make her bare me a child.” He said aloofly in a low tone that frayed the seams and very fabric of my sanity as he stroked my face, making writhe and shudder with disgust.

I spat at him and for a moment he stared at me with a deadpan look on his face before he wiped the saliva away with the back of his hand, then his fist collided with my nose, crushing it. I grunted and hissed in pain, but in comparison to to everything else, it was a tickle.

“You're really not helping yourself or your precious sister.” He said  softly as he was condscendingly shaking his head before he smashed my face on the pavement then he got off me and instantly his lackies pounced me while Inculta walked over to my sister where he picked her up by her throat and shook her before using a knife to slash part of her uniform open exposing her bra.

Lani screamed and tried to fight back, but only managed to land weak blows on the man before he slammed her on to the ground and straddled her. My rage turned to desperation as I realized that there was truly one thing left I could to get Lani home safely. I shoved my pride, my hatred and ego aside and I begged and screamed for a deal to be made.

“I'M A SENTINEL! I'm more valuable than she is! She's only a lancer! Please I'll do anything you want! PLEASE! INCULTA!!please I'll stay in her place!” I sobbed helplessly, I was trying my damndest to not resort to this but seeing ,my sister, my 15 your old beautiful baby sister being raped...for once I broke my facade and I let my human side show. This made Inculta stopped his assault on my sister’s mouth and chest.

He lifted he head but without looking at me he said;

“Other than you being a Sentinel what makes you more valuable than her?”

I scrambled for an answer, my brain was overwhelmed and understaffed from the pain and chaos of the situation, leaving me fumbling for words.

“I'm-i'm more of a woman and I can negotiate trades and give orders JUST PLEASE just let her go!” I said pleading, as I continued to try and fight the Legionaries holding me still.

“Hmm it's hard to tell how much of a woman you are with all those clothes on.” He said standing up, he snapped his fingers and the Legionary on top of me scrambled off leaving me at the mercy of the monster of the east.

Yanking me up by my hair and on to my feet, he looked me up and down. His eyes drank me in and apparently liked what they were seeing because he gave me an order to strip,

“Strip.” I took one last look at my sister, her left eye was swollen shut and her nose broken before making the decision.

I sighed and began unzipping my uniform, my face was flushing with blood as I pulled the zipper past my bra and then waist revealing my Revelations 21:6 tattoo on my ribs. 

 

Upon seeing this Inculta huffed and reached out and brushed the words with his finger tips as he read them making me shiver. But quickly he lost interest and went back to ordering me around.

“Faster.” Inculta order clearly bored, I glared at him but obeyed.

When Inculta saw my belly button piercing he gave chuckle and tugged on it before removing the ruby stud and pocketing it before allowing me to resume my task.

I had to kneel down in front of him to in lace my boots.

Just as I finished unlacing my last boot, Inculta shoved my face into his leather skirt covered crotch, he laughed and thrusted his hips.

I yelled and pushed away and kicked out at him, missing his leg and falling onto my bare ass.

He shook his head and brought his foot down on my ankle, i heaved and gasped for air as the pain hit me.

“Tsk tsk Sentinel, you really aren't helping your cause but you are making me more excited.” He said tauntingly as he tapped the tip on my nose and flicked my steel nose ring before removing and also pocketing it. 

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood And felt my eyes burn with tear from sheer pain.

At snap of his finger, I felt multiple hands grab me and yank the rest of my clothing off, leaving me in just my panties and holotags.

I covered my breast with my arms and looked away from my sister.

Inculta circled me, like a wolf circling it prey.

“Hmm you are honest. You do have nice tits, and a very nice ass. Wonderful curves and a beautiful face aside from a few well deserved marks. I wonder if you're just as nice on the inside as you are on the outside.” He said shoving me to the ground, and straddling my hips.

He was easily a good 50 pounds(23 Kilograms) heavier than me, and even through his own clothing I could feel His erection throbbing against my pussy as he groaned and ground himself against me.

“ _Please_ not in front of my sister, let her get home safely and you may have me.” I begged as quietly as I coould I manage despite the state I was in, I felt disgusting both physically and from the fact that my body was responding to his advances. But as if giving a damn he stopped and let out a long sigh and looked at my sister then at me.

“Hmm, I suppose I will allow her to get home safely, only if you stay in her place and without retaliation from you or your brotherhood. Do I make myself clear?”

He said calmly leaning down to press his forehead against mine and letting out a purr of pleasure as I locked eyes with him but even still I nodded and nearly sobbed in relief. 

“Thank you Inculta.” I whispered quietly, he pulled his face away from mine before he stroked my jaw with his thumb then got off of me.

He walked over to my sister and stood over her, I sighed in relief as I realized that Lani would be going home tonight.

“Listen here you welch, I will have my one of my men escort you to your bunker safely, no harm is to come to you or your people as long as they do not harm my men. Make it clear to your leader that your sister is the one making these terms. I will allow her to communicate with your leader in the near future, do you understand girl?” He said flatly as I felt his eyes flicker to me,

Lani feebly nodded and gave out a weak sob before attempting to sit up.

Inculta handed Lani some clothes and ordered her to change.

I felt like puking as I imagined her standing nearly nude in front of these men, who seemed to all too eager to try her out.

Instead she slipped the dress over her head and unzipped her soiled suit and pulled her arms out of the torn sleeves and somehow She managed to get the uniform off without revealing herself. Which probably disappointed more than one person here.

Then she pulled off her boots and  put on the boots that matched the dress.

She folded the remains of her uniform and set her boots on top on her  tattered uniform.

She looked up at me, I gave her a weak smile,

“Be good Lani.” I said as I slowly sat up, trying to hide my pain. Even with shattered bones and looking at a life of slavery, I was still a Sentinel and her big sister....

Before she could say good bye, she was led away by a Decanus.

“Ad Victoriam!” I heard her yell and I yelled back, tears formed in my eyes. The cuts on my face stinging as the tears rolled down my face.

“Ad Victoriam…” I whispered as the sun began to set and even though the sun was going down, the fire in my heart still glowed, waiting till dawn.

 

 

 

 


	3. Little bit of kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Inculta is willing to break the rules...

Behind me boots crunched on the broken pavement and gravel,alerting me to a presence and breaking me out of my thoughts.

 

“Do what you must.” I said despite not seeing who it was but I didn't need to see in order to know that it was inculta. I mentally preppared myself for what was about come by putting my walls up as I was expecting him to take me right there but instead he walked right in front of me and threw something at me.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the soft but coarse object in my hands.

 

Clothes, he handed me clothes.

 

I looked up to maybe thank him but he was already gone, I shrugged it off and attempted to put on dress which was obviously difficult due to a broken wrist and shattered ribs.By the time I had finished lacing the boots, Inculta returned and handed me something.

“It's water.” He muttered before stepping away. I shrugged and as took a swing and thought

"Fuck it. I die well I die.."  and although the water burned my throat but I didn't complain...water was water.

 

“So where are we going now?” I asked quietly looking up at inculta as he moved so he stood over me. his fingers tangled in my short hair, almost like he was playing with it.

 

“Back to the main camp, back to Caesar. You will be my slave till further notice and you will obey me, things may change in the future but for now, I own you and you are not to leave my sight. Do you understand?”

I begrudingly nodded, Inculta happy with the answer tauntingly patted my head and left to go talk to his men. I sneered and shuddered in disgust after he turned his back to me. 

 

"Like as fucking if I'll be your slave, you dirty legion bastard. I submit to no one." I thought stubbornly thought to myself. I knew to keep it to myself after all logic over impulse and emotion.

 

Although I was now alone and left unattended I stayed put because honestly Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have ran. My ankle had been shattered and honestly I was surrounded by legionaries as well, and if I could have ran  Inculta would've came looking for me and likely would've killed my entire bunker to get to me. I wasn't worth a war. 

I sighed and hung my head, I was both emotionally and physically exhausted and weak as well as drained but also feeling relieved.

I was relieved that Lani was hopefully going to get back to the bunker and would live the rest of her life to the fullest and would be safe.

Secretly I hoped that she would follow in my boot steps and become a high ranking, respectable model soldier of the Brotherhood one day but I never told her this exact dream because at this age she would likely do everything to avoid this and rebel because she is just like the me that I was at her age to a certain point...fiery and fiercely independent, and stubborn plus there are times were I question if she was even emotionally or mentally mature enought to be part of the brotherhood....

 

“Slave, it's time to get moving! On your feet!” Ordered a legionary, breaking me out of my little hold of thoughts. I rolled my eyes and pointed to my ankle as I shook my head.

 

“I can't walk, my ankle is shattered.”

 

He  grunted and huffed and went to kick me but instinctively  I grabbed his ankle, sending him falling flat on his ass and just as he got up to kick me again, Inculta showed up.

“That’s enough Bornous, she is MY property. Leave her be, I'll take it from here.” The young legionary cussed at me but walked away.

 

“Don't antagonize my men, woman. I can only do so much to protect you.” Inculta warned in low tone as he bent down to my level and I wanted to correct him but just as I went to open my mouth to speak I decided against it.

“As far as your broken ankles goes, I will allow you to use those profligate stimpacks to repair it. But only this once, profligate Chems, Medications, alcohol and advanced technology are all forbidden in the legion. Only when does a mission require consumption of such filthy things are we permitted to use them.”

 I nodded, and hurriedly unlaced my boot and hissed as I stabbed my shattered ankle with the stimpack. It burned for a few seconds before the pain disappeared.

I sighed and gave Inculta a thankful smile and  a small smile of relief as the stimpack healed all the injuries to my broken and battered body.

 

“Now, can you walk?” Inculta said I nodded and pulled on my boot and stood up.

 

Looking Around me I could see that the fires still were burning illuminating the remains of Nipton, highlighting the lessons taught by the legion. Casting shadows and scorching the land.

 

“Give me your wrist slave.” Inculta order sternly as and I rolled my eyes as he bound my hands and led me forward into the night on a very long journey to my new hell.

 


	4. A new name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets her new roman name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up for the previous chapter being so short...Lots of dialogue coming up..and a few easter eggs....

The trip took several hours even though we moved quickly and stopped only a for a short time while at Cottonwood cove to eat and refresh ourselves.

 

A boat at Cottonwood cove took us to Fortification hill where Inculta was staying.

As I was walked through the camp, men and slaves stared.

 

“She’s quite beautiful for a wastelander.”

 

“Inculta may actually get an heir after all.”

 

I cringed at that last comment, no way in hell was I going to get knocked up by this monster. I mentally clapped my hands when I remembered that I had an IUD put in last month,

 

“God bless pre war birth control.” I thought to myself letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Slaves casted looks of sympathy and pity. Shaking their head as I passed them.

“Welcome to your new home slave, I will present you to Caesar  after I drop you off at my tent and talk with him then and there you will be given your new name in which I have picked for you. Then I will have you fitted with a collar and taken to my tent where you will stay until I return. You may use the facilities near the tent but do not wander the camp and do not even try to escape. Not only will you be caught but whatever punishment you receive I can't not interfere with.”

“Why do I have to change my name?” I said glaring at him.

 

He sighed annoyed with my questions. 

 

“It is of Caesar's  will, you are my property and now part of the legion.” He said stopping and turning around to glare at me.

 

“I maybe a slave but I will never ever become a legionary! I belong to the Brotherhood of steel. The blood of my brothers, my sisters and those that came before me runs through my veins! I was born to be Brotherhood and I will die Brotherhood. Nothing can take that away from me, not you or a name change or even marriage. I will always have the blood of steel in my veins! When I say Ad Victorian I mean it!”

 

I said proud as I did defiantly, Inculta narrowed his eyes and stared at me,

 

“We will see about that, Sentinel.” He said before continuning to lead  me to his tent. Once we got to his tent He shoved me into the tent and tied me to the strong center pole and left me in the dark, alone.

 

I sighed and looked around, a dim glow from the campfires illuminated the tent.

 

The ten was not very large but still decently sized, I could see the outline of a bed, desk, and tall bookshelves.

 

I sat down and leaned my head back on the pole.

 

“At least Lani is safe.” I muttered to myself as I tried to get comfortable so i could get some sleep.

 

As soon as I started to drift off to sleep, the flap of the ten opened.

 

“Play dead.” The voice in my head whispered.

 

I decided to follow it, seeing that the voice in my head has never let me down before.

 

“Sentinel, My lord Caesar request your presence at his tent.” I stayed still but kept my breathing even.

 

“Sentinel I order you to sit up.” I stayed still, until I felt a boot collide with my already broken ribs.

 

I yelped and curled up in a ball, preparing for another blow.

 

“I said sit up.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Damn way to kick a girl when she’s down.” I grumbled as I sat up.

 

Inculta huffed and untied the end of the rope attached to the pole and then yanked me up by my fiery orange hair and onto my feet.

 

I grunted and swore at him, earning a slap across the face.

 

“When I give you an order, you obey do you understand?”

 

“Yes _Papí_ ” I said sarcastically, even in the dark I could see the look of disgust on Inculta’s face.

 

“Please us both a favor and never refer to me as your father again.” He said sternly, I winced as I chuckled.

 

He sighed and shook his head and lead me out of his tent and through the camp. Campfires burned bright.

 

Legionaries sat around the fires joking and eating. They stopped and stared, as did their slaves.

 

I blushed and felt a shiver run down my spine as I could feel mutpile pairs of eyes glue themselves to my ass which was barely covered by the plain brown dress.

 

After a few minutes, we arrived at  massive tent that had guards in front of it.

They stepped aside and let me and Inculta through without so much as a second glance.

 

I pulled my shoulders back and stood straight, if i was going to burn then I was going to stand proud while burning.

 

For the first time I had noticed that Inculta no longer had his Hat or goggles on, instead his short cropped Dark brown curls were out.

 

“Damn he’s pale.” I thought to myself, he stopped short and turned around.

 

I held back a gasp as my eyes locked with his.

 

“Oh Ad Victoriam!!” I thought to myself.

 

Blue, so fucking blue.

Ice Fucking Blue.

 

I tried to hide my reaction but it was clear that I wasn’t doing a good job as he smirked and untied my wrist, letting the rope fall to the ground.

 

Our eyes stayed locked until someone cleared their throat, I blushed and broke eye contact but Inculta stared me down even when I looked away. His hot breath on my face, my face hardened. The moment was over, this was a challenge.

 

I lifted my eyes back up to his, lust and hatred burned with his eyes.

 

“Inculta, if you’re done I would like to meet your new slave and future wife.”  
Inculta snapped his head up and turned his back to me.

 

“Yes my lord Caesar,” He took one last glance at me and strode over to Caesar’s side.

 

I kept my eyes on Vulpes till Caesar spoke to me.

 

“So you’re the lucky dissolute that will be giving my Legate an heir and also be the wife to him? Tell about how you came to us, I have heard stories but I’d rather hear the story right from you.”

 

I squared my shoulders and sighed, my hands pulling out my holotags where Caesar could see them.

 

“I took my sister's place as his slave.”

 

Caesar smirked, he reminded me of the mascot for an old pre war cleaning product, Mr. Clean.

 

“So you’re hero? That’s noble of you even for a profligate, you could’ve been killed” I shrugged

 

“To die in the place of someone i love,seems like a good way to go. It’s not noble really.”

 

Caesar’s eyebrows shot up,

 

“Really now?”

 

“Really. It’s the right thing to do, I’d take the place of any of my brothers or sisters. I made a oath of allegiance to the Brotherhood, I vowed my life to the Brotherhood and to each and every member.”

 

“Brotherhood really? Tell me what is your rank?”

 

“Sentinel, sir.”

 

“Well then it looks we got quite the prize here. Tell me what rank was your sister.”

 

“Lancer-Initiate, Sir.” Caesar’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Lancer-Initiate? I’ve never heard of this rank before and I am quite familiar with the brotherhood, since they are an acquaintance of ours.”

 

“It’s an East coast rank. She was part of the Air Force back in the Pitt before we came here to the Mojave.”  


“I see and what did she do while in the brotherhood?”

 

“She was learning how to pilot Vertibirds then we got transfered here and now she’s um responsible for learning to repair them.”

“Interesting and what about you? What did you do, besides play hero?” He chuckled as did the men around him, included Inculta.

 

“I was In charge of helping rebuilding the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood.”

 

“This is just getting better and better. I must say, I am most certiantly pleased that Inculta took you. Now since your his possession we must give you a new name one fit for a legate’s wife,”

 

My eyes flitted to Inculta, he had a smirk on his face.

 

“Tell us Inculta have you decided on a name for your new wife?”

 

Inculta nodded and smiled at me.

 

“Lepus Ignis.”

  



	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sentinel ends up meeting sisir after getting a beating from Inculta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Vulpes is a woman beater but I have the feeling he's amongst the liberal men in the legion and is probably a chubby chaser...

“Rabbit Fire? I’m not sure I would’ve picked it but if it’s what you want, then i guess it’s okay.” Caesar said questioning his Legate.

“Thank you my lord. I was hoping you’d approve, I found it quite ironic as well as fitting.”

“I can understand the reasons behind it and it is fitting, just remember she’s going to be difficult to train Inculta. Rabbits although timid can be vicious and strong willed creatures, they do bite. Now do you want to get her fitted with a collar so that you may finish up with your assignment?”

Inculta in a short stride had my arm in his strong Iron grip while the man on the other side of Caesar held a large spiked collar.

I groaned and panic set in, over taking years of training as memories of being held prisoner by super mutants flooded through my mind.

I tried to back away from the man but Inculta’s iron grip on my arm held me still.  
Inculta even tried to calm me but Still I tried pulling away, and even threw a punch.

I landed a hit on his jaw before chaos broke out.

Infuriated Inculta threw me on the ground and kicked my thigh and torso brutally.

Blow after blow, each time I screamed, eventually I stopped screaming and curled myself up into a ball.

I tasted blood from the split lip and head wound. My already broken ribs burned with each breath,

Finally as soon as I stopped screaming, Inculta stopped his assault and crouched down to my level.

With one last look into his blue eyes, my world went black as I fell unconscious.

What felt like seconds later I woke up, my dress was gone and my ribs and torso had been wrapped. Everything was fuzzy, but that didn't stop me from trying to sit up.

Almost immediately I felt a small warm hand on my chest and something bite into my neck.

I started shaking, as my Vision cleared..

The collar they had gotten the collar on, feelings of dread overwhelmed the screaming nerves on my ribs and body.

I tried to push the hand on my chest away but couldn't move.

“It's okay.” A soft female voice said as she tried to push me back back on to the bed.

“Let me go! Please!” I gasped for air, my lungs burning from the ribs being broken.

“It's okay darling. You're fine, I'm not going to hurt you.” As if under a spell, I stopped resisting and laid back down.

After taking a few breaths I looked at the woman. She was a thin African American woman with traditional African head wrap on, her lips were turned upward in a gentle smile.

“Shh it's okay now. I know you're scared but there's no need to frightened. I'm Siri and I'm here to heal your injuries”

“I'm not dead am I?” I croaked out, my throat dry from fear.

Siri gave a sad chuckle, and shook her head. As she talked she mixed some powder into a cup of water and handed it to me, I shrugged, and swallowed the concoction. It tasted bitter like burnt dandelion greens and tiger Lilly flowers. I cringed my nose but finished the brew.

“Fraid not darling, Inculta wants you alive. Said something about your name is too fitting for you.”

I shivered at the sound of his name.  
“I understand what you're feeling doll, I was the slave to Aurelius. I wanted nothing more than death, but trust me once you accept your place and quit fighting, things will get better.”

I turned my head, and winced at the collar biting into my neck again.

“When is he coming back?” I whispered groggy from the weird concoction Siri had given me.

“Soon, now you should go back to sleep. Don't fight it, I gave you healing powder water to help heal your internal injuries.” Her words started to slur are the medication kicked in making me a little loopy/

Mhhhhm whatever you say-yyy Knight Ka...de.” I mumbled giving into the heaviness of my eyelids.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, at one point the sound of two arguing voices woke me up from my slumber.

“She needs to be left here under my watch and where she can sleep without worrying about being attacked while you're away.”  
A female voice huffed

“I want her close to my tent!” A male voice yelled.

My still half asleep brain didn't understand the conversation or recognize the voice.

“Elder Maxson?” I called out.

“See you woke her up. The poor woman…”  
I opened my eyes and saw a dark skinned figure in front of me, my brain still not engaged let my mouth run endlessly till the dark skin figured gently hushed me.

“You can tell me all about the Prydwen later Sentinel. Go back to bed.”  
I gave her a goofy smile and a Brotherhood salute.

“Ad Victoriam.” I murmured before falling asleep once again.

It was 2 days before I woke up for more than the time needed to swallow the medicine that Siri made up for me.

This time when I awoke I immediately knew where I was, and why I was there.

I sighed and sat up, no pain in my ribs and other than achy bones I felt normal.  
Hearing me stir, Siri rushed over to me and handed me a cup of the medicine.

“I'm fine doc, really.” She rolled her eyes gave me the look, without another word I swallowed the bitter tasting beverage .

“How long was I out?”  
Siri shrugged,

“3 and a half days In total.” I gapped at her.

“3 days? That's it? I was out longer when I fell off the prydwen in my power armor.” I muttered

“You healed exceptionally well, now let's not try that stunt again. You're lucky Caesar and Inculta want you alive. I was permitted to use a stimpak to save you from bleeding to death internally. You pulled an incredibly stupid stunt there girly.”

I sighed and looked at her,

“I know it's just that I was terrified for my life, collars and cages are 2 of the 3 things in this world that scare me. Thanks for saving me by the way.”

She patted my leg,

“No problem hun, just remember there's only so far you can push with that man. Inculta maybe one of the most liberal men in the legion but he is by no means kind or soft hearted.” I nodded and looked down at my self.

I had a plain gray tank top on and black underwear, as well as bandaging around my ribs, and shoulder.

“Inculta left some clothes for you, and also your holotags, Pip-boy and a mirror are here as well.”

Siri handed me a pile of clothes and walked away closing a curtain for some privacy.

I sighed and slipped my holotags on first, then looked in the mirror.

My face was no longer swelling and only slightly bruised from the beatings.

Even with some damage I was still okay looking.

I've been told that I resembled a younger version of a pre pre war actress named Winoa Ryder with short pixie style fiery orange hair and freckles.

My steel grey eyes still had their fire going, making me smile.

I mused my hair and pulled off the tank top and bandages as I laid out the clothes Inculta set out for me.

In front of me was a simple black cloth bra, a crimson red Skater dress with elbow length sleeves, a pair of boyshort style underwear and socks with a pair of brown boots.

I shrugged and got changed, after wards I folded up my old clothes and bandages and pulled out my holotags before heading out to Siri.

She smiled and handed me my Pip-boy. I squealed with joy as I clipped it on and powered it up.

“You must be important to Caesar if he lets you have that.” Siri said sighing,

“I was-I am a Sentinel in the Brotherhood of steel. I'm an important pawn to them. I'm nothing but a simple chess-” I was cut off by Someone entering the tent.

I looked up, Inculta stood in front of me, his face was unreadable.

“Lepus you're awake.” My left eye twitched at his casual usage of my roman name.

“Sadly.” I said colts folding my arms across my chest.  
I suppressed the urge to gag as his ice blue eyes raked over my body, they stopped at the sight out my holotags dangling out in the open.

“You're bold you know, wearing those out so openly.” I shrugged my arms indifferently.

“Let them kill me, do everyone a favor.” I said coldly looking Inculta up and down.

He was wearing a simple crimson tunica with a leather belt and boots.

“No need to be so self deprecating, Lepus.” I gritted my teeth and held my tongue.

Siri put a comforting hand on my shoulder,I sighed and tried to relax, at she understood what I was going through.

Inculta cleared his throat and took a step towards me, instinctively I took a step back.  
He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my collar making the prongs dig into my skin.  
He let go a few seconds later, I glared at him and rubbed my neck.

“It's near lunch, and lord Caesar has been so generous as to invite you to join him and his men for lunch and i of course will be attending as will you.”

“I'm not hungry.” I said flatly, crossing my arms defiently. 

“I don't care if you are or not Lepus. You will eat and be grateful for this opportunity.”Now you have 30 minutes to make yourself presentable. In my tent I have a slave waiting for you with the needed cosmetics.”

He grabbed me by the elbow md dragged me out of the tent without even letting me say goodbye to Siri.

His hands were large and calloused but still a little bit soft, his grip was firm but not painful. Like the collar on my neck, the grip was just tight enough to remind me of my place.

He led me back to his tent, inside was a bruised and emaciated woman, she gave me a weak smile before noticing that I was not alone.

Immediately her eyes darted downwards and she kneeled before him.

He let go of me and picked the woman up by her throat and set her on her feet.

She gasped for air and shrunk away from him as far as she could.

“Listen you useless dissolute, give this woman any assistance she made need. She is to look presentable in less than hour. Do not make her look like a profligate whore, do you understand?”

“Y-yes Legate Sir.” The woman whimpered, Inculta nodded and gave one last glance at me before leaving the tent.


	6. Cabbages and kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Sentinel has a lunch date with some legionaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Easter egg in the form of a reference hiddden this paragraph...

I tried to comfort the shaken woman but she turned cold and refused comfort.

“Fine be that way, I'm just trying to be nice, damn.” I snapped as I grabbed the eyeliner sat down in front of a mirror and started on my makeup.

10 minutes later I was finished. I had simple black eyeliner and simple golden lid and finished out with a gentle crimson lip.

I looked at the slave, she sighed and looked at the clock.

“You have time to spare, would you like to fetch your husband?” I visibly gagged at the word and shook my head.

“God that is disgusting to even think about, please never call him that in front of me again.” I shuddered and grabbed a book off his shelf.

I sat down on a chair by his bed, I heard the slave gasp.

I looked up at her,

“What's wrong? Never seen a woman read before?”

“Those are Lord Vulpes Inculta’s books!” She gasped in horror before leaving the tent. I shrugged and carried on reading the book which was about a man called himself the creator of time and was looking for 2 people one who wanted to turn back time and the other who wanted more time.

 

I was about 40 pages in when the tent door opened.  
I didn't even look up to see who it was.

“Yes I touched your books, if you're going to beat me at least let me finish this book before you crush my skull in with it.” I said casually.

“You should've asked Lepus!” He huffed and threw something heavy onto the bed.

I glanced over the top of my book to see what he was doing after I heard some rustling and much to my surprise he was only in his briefs, ones that shaped to his body and bum very nicely.

I quickly covered my face back up with the book, it was almost painful not to peek, giving into temptation, I quickly once again glanced over the edge of my book. I blushed at his muscled torso, sculpted arms, toned legs and firm but round bum.

But one thing aside from his beautiful physique caught my eyes...Scars covered almost every inch of his body, thick raised scars made a lattice pattern on his back the pattern even continued under the edge of his briefs.

I shivered and went back to reading until he was finished getting dressed.

“Lepus.” I didn’t respond,  
“Lepus?” Still no response.  
“Lepus Ignis!” I raised my eyebrows but did not respond, so he ripped the book out of my hands and grabbed my jaw.

“When I call your name you will respond do you understand Lepus?” I yanked my jaw away from him and huffed.

“I have name you know and it’s Belle not Lepus!” I retorted glaring at him, he raised his hand to me, I refused to flinch or back down.  
the force of his palm connecting with my face sent me flying into the wall of the tent 3 ft  beside me.

I sat there stunned, my cheek stung so much it was numb, my eyes watered not some much from pain but from sting and shock of the assault.

I put my hand on where he had smacked me, heat irradiated from the mark. I looked up at him he sighed and left the tent.

I saw still recovering from shock when he cam back and knealt beside me.

“This will help take the edge off the sting.” He muttered handing me a cold washcloth.

I gave him a small nod of thanks before taking the object and pressing it to my now bruised cheek, I watched him get up and disappear from the tent.

I hissed as the cold water connected with the tender and sore flesh of my cheek. But quickly the pain subsided and prompt relief took its place.

After 10 minutes of having the cold cloth on, I removed it and set it on the desk and hulled myself off the ground. I dusted myself off and pressed the cloth back into my face as I sat down on Inculta's bed.

Minutes later Vulpes returned and handed me a little baggie.

“It's healing powder.” He said taking the cloth and again disappearing. I said and went to the mirror and brushed on some of the healing powder.

This time when Vulpes returned, he was empty handed with the exception of a small necklace with a wooden fox on it.

He tossed it to me, and instructed me to put it on. Not wanting to cause a fight or receive another harsh blow to the face, I quickly put it on.

“It's time to go.” Was all he said, I wanted for him to take my elbow and lead me but instead he let walk behind him.

“What was going on?” I wondered to myself, my pondering was soon interrupted by Inculta suddenly stopping.  
I slammed right into his backside, he swiftly turned around, his Ice blue eyes were now a deeper shade of smoldering blue.

“Before we go in, there are a few things for you to know:  
Do Not speak unless spoken to  
Do Not speak out of turn or talk back  
Lanius has brought his wives and do note that he treats them much differently than I do you even if you are not my wife  
Stay at my side at all times and keep your head down  
Refer to me as your Domine, do not call me by my name and lastly show respect.  
For both of our sakes, just accept your place while we’re here.Do not make a fool of me.” He said his hand gently resting on my shoulder, I nodded at him.

Inside the tent there were many people mostly men, all but but 2 that I did not recognize.

Many of them greatest Inculta with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
The women stayed pressed up against a wall with their heads down.  
We had been the last to to arrive but the first to be seated besides Caesar of course.

Many visible looks of shock and even disgust and amusement filled the faces of the visitors as Vulpes gestured to the chair beside him. I bowed my head and gracefully sat beside him.

As we all gathered around the dinner table and sat down, I had noticed that the women kneeled behind their husbands.  
I was the only woman sitting in a chair,

“Inculta was not kidding about that whole treatment thing, now was he?” I thought to myself.

As food came out and was served, Caesar spoke.

“As you all may noticed, we have a new member of the Legion. Inculta will you do the honors of introducing her?”

Inculta grabbed my arm and drug me up with him to standing.

“This is my newest female, her name is Lepus Ignis also known as Sentinel Lotus Belle of the Brotherhood of Steel.” Silence filled the room as all eyes locked on me, the slowly whispers came out.

“You captured a Sentinel? I DO NOT BELIEVE SUCH A TALE! No member of the brotherhood who is of any value would allow them selves to be captured.” Huffed a great beast of a man.

Inculta reached into my shirt and and yanked my holotags off my neck and tossed them to the man.

“Tell me Frumentarius Lanius do you believe me now?” I tried to hide my look of horror the great brute of a man crush the tags in his palm.

Suddenly the man launched the tags at me, instinctively I caught them and slid them back on.

“What he says is true, tell me Brotherhood whore, how is the Brotherhood fairing?”

Inculta squeezed my arm in reassurance.

“Well considering the situatuon, we are doing better than expected. We have recently liberated the Commonwealth, Chicago and now working on...Oklahoma or is it Texas..uh Texas.” I Stood as straight as I could and folded my hands in front of me.

“Sounds quite ambitious, tell me dissolute who is leading the brotherhood now?”

“That would be High Elder Maxson for the entire brotherhood. The chapter out here is lead by Elder Nolan McNamara, if able to I will be taking over for him as I am the closes to the rank of Elder for this region.”

“Interesting, tell us what used would the Brotherhood be to Lord Caesar?”

“We have the most advanced training, technology and weapons available. We have the largest amount of power armor suits available and we have many allies. We can secure resources and materials in a record time.”

This time Caesar spoke,

“You may sit but if the Brotherhood has such far advanced training and weapons, what happened at Helios One?” I took a sip of water and coughed, Inculta smacking me on the back in anattempt to help.

I held up my hand as I covered my mouth, trying to control my breathing and after a few minutes I was able to speak.

“Excuse me but about Helios one...We were outnumbered and outgunned.This Chapter was under poor leadership at the time. A man known as Elijah who was obsessed with a piece of technology located in Helios one, had become delusional and unstable when the NCR did their assault on Helios one. Luckily Nolan McNamara who was a Paladin at the time got the survivors out and into our current location after putting a secure safelock on the piece of technology that Elijah was after.”

“And what this Technology that this man so sought after?”

I nibbled on my veal steak, and took a sip of water.

“Something called ARCHIMEDES. I'm guessing a weapons program.”

Caesar chewed what was in his mouth and took a sip of wine before talking.

“A weapons program? Do you think that the NCR is aware that it’s there?”

“I doubt otherwise they would've already activated it.”

“So if we seize Helios one or covertly activate the weapon system we could win this battle?”

“ I assume so, I have no idea how large this program is or what it is, but if you make an Alliance with the Brotherhood I'm sure you could work something out. The brotherhood also had allies such as the Boomer as we're both like minded groups. We're Isolated but dedicated to securing technology and utilizing the technology for the betterment of human kind."  
Beneath the table Inculta's leg nudged mine.

“If what you say is true, I will arrange a treaty with the brotherhood but only if certain terms are met but that will be for later because of now we will enjoy our meal and talk of other things such as Cabbages and Kings.”


	7. A helping hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle decides to lend a helping hand to some legionaries..but what's waiting for her when she gets back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me later kids...

After lunch Inculta dropped me off at his tent, without word of where he was going or when he would be back or if he would be back. So to pass the time I decided to read another book from Inculta's collection

it was about two hours later, when I heard a few men arguing.

To past the time I decided to read some books from Inculta's extensive collection.dAlbums looked at me suspiciously his Excalibur grey eyes narrowing but nodded half heartedly.

“I suppose so but we need to make this quick.” The two men started walking away and I had to run to catch up.

Marcius glanced at me, a gentle smile in his face.

“Do you were a Sentinel in The Brotherhood of Steel?”

I nodded,

“Still am on my accounts. Just going AWOL in a way I guess”

“You're very brave and very loyal to your group and family and also very lucky that Inculta got you.”

I chuckled weakly

“Lucky how?”

“Inculta is very...open minded. Much more so than most men in the Legion and also much more tolerant. That little speech you gave about being proud to be in the Brotherhood of steel and how the Brotherhood is the only salvation for the wasteland would have gotten you a damn good beating from some of the men, not me but others like Frumentarius Lanius. He was furious and told Inculta that he needs to teach you your place and how to be respectful.”

I frowned but nodded,

“I know I walk a fine line but no one ever made a difference in the world playing it safe.”

Albus glared at me and led me to a building at the bottom of the hill, it appeared to be an old prewar weather station from the equipment inside.

It only took me an hour to fix the radio and to get back to the tent. I checked my pip-boy for the time, it was only 4 pm.

I sighed and stepped through the flaps of the tent. As I turned around to zip the inside doors I heard someone clear their throat.

I froze up, and slowly turned around. Perched on the desk was Inculta, his face in an impatient and rather sour expression with his arms folded.

I folded my hands behind my back and gave him a shit eating grin. He eased himself off the desk and stalked towards me like a parent getting ready to scold their coming in after curfew teenager.

He leaned over me, his hot breath rustling my hair. I hung my head down in shame. I felt like a squire getting scolded for sneaking off base.

“Where were you?” He said, his voice eerily monotone.

“Well you see, it's a funny story because-”

“I said where were you Lepus?”

“Weather station.”  
“And why were you there instead of here where I told you to stay?”

“I was helping Albus and Marcius fix the radio.”

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow up in surprise.

“Oh really and did they come to you asking for your help?”

I shook my head,

“No, I over heard Albus yelling about the radio not working and that the only person that really knew how to fix it was well... dead.”

“So you just went up and offered him your help?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I could and it's not like me helping out is going to hurt anyone. The radio need to be fixed urgently anyway and-”

“Do not do that again.” He flicked me in the nose and walked away.

I wiggled my nose and glared at him,

“I was just trying to help!”

Inculta was sitting at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I understand that but please just don't put your nose where it doesn't belong.”

I huffed and threw my arms up, exasperated.

“What's the big deal? Really?”

Inculta sighed shook his head,

“It's matters you wouldn't understand.”

“Wouldn't understand? Fuck you! I'm a god damn Sentinel! I am one step below being an elder! I understand a lot more than you think!” Inculta narrowed his eyes at me.

“I'll let that one slide, but do not speak to me like that again.”

“Well don't treat me like I'm a child or a dog and I won't!” I sharply nodded and folded my arms across my chest.

“Don't act like one and I wouldn't treat you like one.”

I stared at him with my eyes wide open.  
Did he really just say that?

“Excuse but how have I been acting like a child?”

He made a pfffft noise and chuckled.

“Easy you can't obey a simple order of stay out, and you're thoughtlessly proud of your former faction.”

“I-I-I...UGH! That does not make me a child! And I am still part of the Brotherhood!”

Inculta rolled his eyes and gave his head a small sad shake.

“Mmmm not for long my dear.” He said with a sinisterly cold smile creeping up on his diabolically handsome face.

My gut twisted in a knot, something wasn't right.

“W-what do you mean ‘not for long’?”

“You see if you were to marry a Legionary like myself, you'd lose your position in the Brotherhood.”

My brain went numb, leaving me scrambling.

“I-I-I don't understand.” I stammered confused and brain fogged, Inculta chuckled and stood up.

He stalked towards me like lion towards a gazelle that was frozen in place.

When he finally reached me after what seemed like an eternity, He sighed and tilted my face upwards towards his, his crisp blue eyes were darkening second by second

“You're going to be my wife…”


	8. Wade in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a light at the end of the tunnel and at the bottom of a river...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dirty stuff ahead Just sayin...

I felt the blood drain from my face as I stared at him in horror.

“Your...wife?” I started shaking, I pulled away from him and leaned against the wall of the tent.

I felt my stomach lurch, I gagged at the thought of being married to this man.

My heart started to splinter as the words settled in, repeatedly stabbing me.

The idea of losing my place in the brotherhood was too much. I loved the brotherhood like I did my sister, it was my only real home.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I let myself slide down the wall of the tent.

I wanted to sob but was too numb from the pain and fear of what was going to happen. Instead I pulled my knees up to my chest and raked a hand through my hair, then started an old habit: Plucking it out.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, breaking me out of my shell of despair.

I yanked my wrist away and glared up at him, now his eyes were nearly a sapphire color.  
They were full of concern and worry, the exact opposite of what they had been just minutes ago.

I managed to collect myself and get a few breaths before speaking.

“Get the fuck away.” I said coldly, unable to look at him.

He didn’t budge instead he placed a hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from his touch and pulled my sorry ass self off the ground.

I gripped my holotags tight in my hands like it was a rosary and I was a desperate sinner.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I paced and finally he sighed and spoke to me.

“Unless...You can cure Lord Caesar of his afflictions.”

I snapped my head up and stared at him, had he really said that?

“What's wrong with him?”

Inculta casted his eyes down to the ground and then back up at me.

“According to a rather trusted Followers doctor by name of Arcade Gannon, lord Caesar is suffering from a tumor. He is often over taken by these agonizing headaches and sometimes it's like he's lost his mind. I'm worried about him.”

“And where do I come into play?”

“You're going to help us get an auto doc or find someone who can help the Follower with this surgery, if you decide to pursue this task.”

I sat down in the chair and blew out some air.

I groaned and held my head in my hands.  
I could only think of a few people with such capabilities, all of which were located on the east coast.

“Knight Cade?....no he's not a surgeon. Doctor Li?...what about Dr. Henry?..or maybe even-” my mumbling was interrupted by a fly buzzing in my ear.

Startled, I went to punch it and fell out of the chair.

“I'm so fucked…” I mumbled into the dust, I heard Inculta walk towards me his boots crunching into the dirt.

“It seems your lack of hygiene has attracted a follower.”

I looked up at him, he held out his hand. I scrunched my nose up at his offering and attempted to pull myself off the ground.

I lost my balance trying to swat at the insistent fly, I fell forward right into Inculta's chest, he smelled like leather, campfire smoke and an almost undetectable amounts of body odor that was uniquely him.

He chuckled as I pushed myself backwards away from him.

I blushed and crossed my arms,  
He sighed and gave me a crooked smile, one that I had never seen before.

“If you wish you can bathe in the river, or I can have a slave draw you up a bathe...in here?” He purred the last part almost suggestively,

“I'll take the river thanks, but I do need more-”

“Clothes? I'll send a slave out to get them. We have a few items in your size, the choices are slim but they'll do.” He turned on his heel and left.

The second he was gone I let out a sigh of relief and with some effort I dragged myself over to his bed and sat down on it. Not giving a shit if I got dust on it or not.

Pulling up my pip-boy, I scrolled through my inventory till I found what I was looking for.

After selecting the object, a ding was heard. I smiled as I looked to my left and picked the object up.

Worn and faded, the picture was of me and my sister on the day of our promotions from star Paladin and Lancer-aspirant to Sentinel and Lancer-initiate, one of my most beloved pictures.

In the picture, I had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of my sister who gave the camera a large gapped tooth smile and behind us was The High Elder Arthur Maxson and off to the left side of the Elder was proctor Ingram and to the right was Proctor Quinlan. It was one of the few pictures I had of my sister and I and it was the one that mattered most to me.   
I smiled and wiped away a tear as it slipped from my eye.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as heart break settled in, I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of never seeing my friends or family again. 

“Now isn't the time to cry soldier.” I whispered to myself as I wiped the tears away.

I was startled by the rustling of the tent flaps announcing Inculta’s arrival and in a panicked haste I shoved the picture under Inculta's pillow. Not realizing my mistake until it was too late to get it out.

His face darken when he saw that I had been crying, he sighed and handed me a small pile of clothes and a towel.

“It's the best I could find on short notice, I hope they're okay. Are you ready to bathe?”

I nodded, he took my elbow and lead me outside down to the river's edge, legionaries roamed the area and gas lanterns gave off some light.

For a moment we both stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

He broke the stillness of the moment first by letting go of my elbow and speaking,

“I will be...right over there by the rocks or if you want I could stay and-”

“I can bathe myself thanks and don't worry I won't runaway...I think. Dying does sounds wonderful though.” He shook his head and turned my Pip-boy light on for me.

“I know you won't run off besides we have patrols with dogs all over this canyon. But if you need me, I'll be close by, oh and by the way no more collar for you...” He said pulling a key from his pocket and took off the collar, instant i felt better and less like a slave and more like a person

“Thanks Vulpes...” I said smiling as I rubbed my neck.He simply nodded and walked away.

I sighed and began undressing, not caring if anyone saw me naked or not. Living in a bunker with 70 other people gets you use to seeing and being around naked bodies.

I pulled my shampoo and body wash out of my pip boy and slowly waded into the water.

It wasn't too bad as far as temperature was concerned, as long as I kept out of the deeper spots, I stayed warm.

I sighed happily as I washed myself clean, the familiar scent of my shampoo and body wash help eased my stress levels.

After cleaning I floated on my back for a minute or two so I could look up at the sky.  
I flipped over onto my stomach and noticed something shiny at the bottom of the river.

I used my pip-boy to search the bottom of the river. I was slightly disappointed by finding nothing more than few legion coins and Half eaten potato. Bored with my search I swam back up to the surface where I soon noticed lights coming from the top of the canyon wall opposite of me. I could make out the silhouettes of people moving around.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars out of my pip-boy and looked at the spot I had seen the figures.

And with the night vision filter, I was able to clearly make out 4 legionaries watching me. One of the men was stroking himself, disgusted I put my stuff back into my inventory and climbed out of the water.

I dried off and put on a simple brown tunic over my bralette and panties then I pulled on a pair of worn and dog eared basketball shoes.

Behind me something splashed in the water. Curious I went to investigate and As I reached down into the shallow water to grab the object, another object splashed beside me.

Coins….

I stood up and flipped the legionaries off, earning a slew of insults to my back as I walked away.

Ahead of me, stood Inculta. Leaning up against a rock and chatting with the guards.

He smirked when he saw me, the guard next to him whistled.

“Damn what don’t those Brotherhood profligates have?” The guard said checking me out, I grimaced and snarled at him. He raised an eyebrow and quickly averted his eyes.

“At the moment, her.” He said ruffling my hair.

I smacked his hand away and gave him a dirty look.

He snickered and gently took my elbow.

“Have a nice evening Patrikios. I bid you Vale.”

“Vale my amicus, have fun with your prize. Try not to kill this one.”

I looked Inculta in confusion,

“Don't worry about that Lepus, let's go enjoy dinner.”

“Actually I really have to pee, dinner can wait. My bladder however cannot.And please stop calling me Lepus, either Sentinel or Belle...Nothing else...” I sighed rolling my eyes.

" _And Mistress..."_ The voice in my said snickering as it winked, I shivered and mentally gagged while my lady bits betrayed me and began to tingle.

Inculta paused and gave me a concerned look, as if he had heard my thoughts...He blushed and let go of me, letting me walk freely.

I blushed and prayed that he hadn't heard that, and if he had that he would ignore it.

“The officers restroom is right behind the weather station.” He mumbled, I let out a sigh of relief.

“I think I can find it...by myself.”

Inculta shook his head,

“I'm not allowing you to wander from my sights.”

“I won't try to-”

“I'm aware of this, but it is your safety that I'm concerned for, not your loyalty.”

“Umm doesn't everyone know I'm kinda well...off limits?” It felt awkward to be saying this, really it did.

“Yes but that doesn't stop the young and less than Intelligent legionaries from trying to grab a quick bite. Or stop a jealous wife or slave from attacking you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him

“Jealous wife or slave?”

Inculta nodded

“You are lucky to be favored by Caesar, you have much better treatment than most if not all of the women here.”

“Is that why I got the dirty bitch look from that woman in Caesar's tent today?”

“Partially, you see that woman was Caesar’s most prized slave, Arabella. He has _loaned_ her out to me per say many times before and she believes me to be her Domine as well as Lord Caesar but I am not her’s and never will be. She has a tendency to spread her legs behind Lord Caesar’s back for me. She’s a whore...” He said in a low and cold tone, his face turning to stone

“Oh okay..” for some reason this information didn't sit quite right with me, making me uneasy and something I couldn’t quite identify.

My unease was soon replaced with relief as I saw the weather station just ahead.

“Go ahead, I’ll be right around the corner.” I ran ahead and into the dimly lit 3 stall bathroom.

I sighed with absolute joy as I relieved my bowels and bladder, and the fact that there was working toilets and a sink with running water.

After cleaning myself up, I headed outside. Just as I was about to round the corner I heard Inculta talking to someone. I stopped and pressed myself up against the wall, listening in.

“Please remove your hands from me Arabella.” He said curtly, his tone was threatening but had a bit of huskiness to it.

“Oh come on now Domine, you know you’re in need of... release. I can feel it, you’re so tense and so..erect” I heard Inculta growl and Arabella moan, the situation was making something inside me stir, it was same that feeling of unease that I had felt earlier on the same topic.

I turned to head back into the bathroom to escape the situation when I heard the distinct sound of someone being slammed against the wall and being choked.

“That enough WOMAN! Next I will give it to you and make sure every man in this camp does too. I’ve had enough this immoral, sinful and whorish behavior of yours. I am taking you back to Caesar and telling him about your little discrepancies.”

There was a thud and the sound of boots connecting with ribs, I jumped and fled to the bathroom. Seconds after I entered, I heard Inculta knock on the door, his knock was surprisingly soft for how infuriated he was.  
“Lepus, are you okay?” The rage in his voice was undetectable to the untrained ear, but to me it was crystal clear like the sobbing from outside the bathroom.

“I’m-m fine. Is everything okay?” I went to open the door and found Inculta standing directly infront of it, in his iron grip was the wrist of a bruised and beaten Arabella.

She glared at me, bitterness in her eyes. I looked back at Inculta for explanation, he sighed and looked down at the woman at his feet.

“This what I meant by she’s a whore. She’s no better than the dissolute women from Nipton. Now it’s time Caesar learns the truth and she-” He kicked the slave’s stomach making her yelp.  
“Learns her lesson.”

I didn’t know what to say, so I stood there like a deer in the headlights, froze with eyes wide open. 

part of me wanted to feel sorry for her, after all no one deserved to be treated like that but a part of me was indifferent about it.

Inculta reached out for me but I stepped out of his grasp, I knew underneath that mask, that fragile facade was a raging animal and almost worried that he would hurt me.

“It’s okay Lepus I will not harm you.”  
I looked into his eyes, they were a dark blue, that same sapphire color as before and right now I was walking a thin line by disobeying him, a line not worth walking.

I stepped forward and allowed him to grabbed my elbow.

His grip was tighter than usual but not painful, not bone crushing like the grip he had on Arabella.

“Do you wish to wait for me at the tent or would you like to accompany me to Caesar’s tent?” His voice shook with rage, causing a part of me to feel terrified for the woman with her wrist in his bone snapping  
Grip.

“Tent please.” I whispered quietly, he nodded and started leading me to his tent.  
The slave he dragged behind him.....Sobbing.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The wolf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to sleep with there's a wolf outside your door or in the case, inside your tent while you sleep outside....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I turned Inculta into a softie... think again dearies

When we arrived at the tent he turned my pip-boy light on and told me to turn on the Lantern.

He reassured me that he would be back soon and then we would have dinner.

I nodded and watched him leave, still dragging the sobbing woman behind him.

I shivered as a cool wind blew in my direction, i headed inside the tent and turned on the small light.

I switched off my Pip-boy and picked up the book from earlier and decided to finish the book while waiting for him.

It was nearly an hour later when Inculta returned empty handed but calmer.

He seemed to relax when he saw me, his body loosened up and his fist unclenched.

“Are you ready to go get dinner?” He sounded concerned.

“I'm not hungry, I'm still full from lunch.” I said lying to him from behind the book.

He sighed, I could literally hear him rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

“You scarcely ate at lunch today, if you're nervous about eating in front of me-”

I lifted my eyes up and set the book down.

“I'm just not hungry okay? I'm fine don't worry about geez.” I said rolling my eyes

“I don't give a fuck if you stay here all night! But if you're going to be so damn difficult then go head and STARVE!” He yelled growling at me.

He huffed and walked out, practically slamming the flap behind him. I sighed and shook my head.

I pulled a meal replacement powder packet and purified water from my Pip-boy and mixed it together and drank it.

“If there's one thing the brotherhood got right it's these damn things.” I said as I read over the packet.

I put the garbage into my survival pack and went back to reading.

Another hour passed by before Inculta came back, he seemed to be in a better mood, his eyes were back to their normal ice blue color and he had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Lepus?” Not wanting to ruin his good mood by correcting him or ignoring him, I responded to the wrong name.

“Yes Inculta?” I said tilting my head,

“Tell me have you made any progress of finding a cure for my Lord’s aliments?”

I shook my head,

“Not yet but I do have a few ideas on who could help but problem is...they're all located on the East coast.”

Inculta sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“You know marriage is still-”

“Not an option.”

He seemed defeated by my refusal to marry him, or at least his eyes said he was, as they started to darken.

“I'm not that terrible, I could've taken you and had my way with you by now and forced you to marry me like Lanius did with his wife.” He snapped, crossing his arms defensively...

I sighed and had admit to myself he did have a point.

“You are correct but still I don't want to lose the Brotherhood.” 

“And I don't want to lose Caesar.” He said almost sadly as he looked at the clock on his desk, it was 8 pm.

“We should get to sleep, you're to sleep with me and-”

“Fuck that! I'm not sleeping with you! No!”

I jumped and shook my head.

He growled at me,

“I don't think you have much of a choice. The temperature is going to plummet tonight and also Lanius is very intoxicated and as already knocked his pregnant wife unconscious.”

“I do have choice and I refuse to sleep with you. So I'll take my chances thank you.” I quiped back defiantly 

Suddenly before I could blink Inculta had his hand wrapped around my throat the barbs squeezing into my throat. He shook me and threw me of the tent.

My shoulder slammed into the cold ground. I gasped for air not caring with he was going to kill me or not.

I crawled into a kneeling position and tried to level out my breathing.

I managed to get my breathing under control when Inculta picked me up by my hair and threw me against the outside east wall of his tent.

He crouched down to my level, and like he did back in Nipton, he yanked my head backwards so our eyes were locked.

The wolf was back and out to catch prey.

“You will never learn will you Sentinel? You are such a stubborn woman shame that you're making me do this you. I'm trying to be nice but you, you just have to push me don't you?”

I grunted as he slammed my face off the ground.

“Since you want to so cold hearted, you can freeze out here but remember little bunny the wolf will always catch its prey one way or another..”

He let my head dropped to the ground and he stood up to go back inside but before he did, he spoke to me, his voice was as sharp as the barbs on my collar and as cold as the air the whipped around us.

“I'll be up at 4 to see if you're still alive. Vale My dear.” I Curled up and snuggled against the wall of the tent.

I shook from the trauma and later the cold.

The desert got cold like it usually did but this wasn't just cold, it was nearly bitter cold.

I shivered and squeezed myself tighter into a ball. My face stung from the dry icy winds.

Soon I gave Into sleep and it's pseudo warmth, hoping death would come and take me but in some bittersweet twist of fate it didn't.

Later I felt someone lift my head up and place something me, real warmth flooded through me as I felt a warm blanket being placed over top of me, I soon then again lost conscious unable to thank the stranger that smell of leather and campfire smoke and just a touch of something else.


	10. Coffee and Caesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle wakes up and see a sight she'd rather not and later enjoys breakfast with unanswered prayers and even a fist fight.
> 
> There's also another Easter egg in here, it's on the same topic as the Easter egg from chapter 4....

When I woke up, it was barely dawn. The sky was painted with all the colors of the wind.

Purples,pinks and blues of a thousand shades. It was cold but not as cold as it had been. I sat up a little ways and looked around.

Somehow a pillow had been placed under my head and I had been given a thin bare thread,moth eaten blanket but it was still a blanket. I had no memory of being handed such items, so how did they get there?

A smile crept on my face when I realized where they had come from….  
Inculta.

I shook my head then did my regular stretching and yawning. I checked the time: 5:36 AM.

I could hear someone rustling around inside the tent. Gathering the feeble blanket and thin pillow, I headed inside.

Much to my surprise he was still asleep.  
He looked almost peaceful and much younger when he slept. His face wasn't as tense and he seemed almost content.

He slept only in his briefs giving me a full view of his very toned and chiseled chest. But like his back, thick, raised scars ravaged his pale skin.

I blushed when my eyes traced his scars to his navel and from there they followed his dark colored happy trail to the top of his waistband.

Like on his back, the trail of scars carried on underneath his briefs, dotting his hip bones and Stomach. One particular scar located on his hip, a large bite mark made my stomach churn, Feeling uneasy I casted my eyes away and grabbed my survival pack and head back outside to watch the sunrise,

If the physical scars were any indication of what battles he had fought, I shuddered at what mental ones he had.

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the beauty of the sunrise, I couldn’t get the image of the bite mark out of my head.  
The scar was very faded so it had been there for several years, I felt my stomach lurch when I came to the conclusion that he had likely received it as a young teen.

I looked around, many young legionaries passed by me. Some couldn't have been place an sooner than when he was a young teen... 13 or 14. I shivered at the thought of what could be going on underneath the armor.

Did all of these young boys have scars like Inculta?

A part of me wanted to find out but another part of me would have rather been left ignorant to the situation.

I sighed and stretched myself out like a cat making the bones in my spine crackle and pop.

Behind me I could hear Inculta move, hurriedly I laid back down, not wanting him to think or have suspicions that I had seen him sleeping.

A few minutes later the tent flaps opened up and he came out. I felt two warm fingers press themselves against my jugular.

“Father was right, rabbits can be hardy little creatures. Sleep tight little Lepus, the wolves will not feed today” he brushed a hair from my face and after a few seconds he got up and left. After making sure he was gone, I opened my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

I stayed there until I heard his footsteps approach again I played Possum.

My nose was teased with the smell of coffee being thrusted under it. I sniffed and pop one eye open, in front of me was a steaming cup of Mojave Coffee.

I greedily accepted the life giving beverage, taking a sip finding it brewed surprisingly well.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, looking at Inculta from the corner of my eyes.  
He nodded and headed inside the tent only to reappear minutes later.

“So did you sleep well?” He asked as he sat down beside me, still shirtless. I struggled to find something to distract myself with, but not even the beauty of the Mojave sunrise could distract me from the adonis next to me. 

“Like a cryogenically frozen human popsicle.” The smug bastard chuckled.

“Tell me did you learn your lesson there little Hare?”

I rolled my eyes at him,

“Nope not at all, but I did learn that sleeping away from the wind makes things more bearable.”

He sighed and shook his head, amused by my reply.

“I'm not surprised in the least. Such a stubborn little thing.”If you wish you may join me for breakfast.”

I was going to refuse but the growling of my stomach answered for me.

“I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry the slaves in the kitchen have many years of experience and can do wonders with what they're given.”

“Good to know I guess.”

We finished our coffee in silence, neither one of us mentioning the blanket or pillow from his small act of kindness.

After finishing our drinks we headed out to the dining tent where breakfast was,

It was porridge with corn in it, it tasted surprisingly delicious. My stomach gave it approval by singing the song of its people loud enough that anyone turn by turned and looked.

I blushed and ducked my head, Inculta chuckled, shaking his perfectly shaped head.

For a quick second I stared at him, taking in his perfectly shaped toothy grin, his slightly crooked nose, and disastrously beautiful blue eyes. I felt like a cliche teenage girl stuck in a pre war romance novel I had once read that featured an apple on it’s cover and it's tagline being “if you could live forever, what would you live for?”

I looked away blushing even bearded when he caught me staring. I prayed to any god listening that he wouldn't saying thing.

Sadly those prayers went unanswered, once again reminding me that there was no gods.

“Mmmm Like what you see? You have been doing quite a lot of staring. Like this morning.”

I nearly choked on a mouth full of porridge.

“How the fuck did you know?” I whispered harshly, he laughed.

“You really think you sneak by a fox?” His eyes twinkled, amused by my reaction.

“I thought I was pretty damn stealthy.”

“That's what you get for thinking, silly little rabbit.”

I blushed and excused myself to the restroom, excepting him to follow.

Surprisingly he did not, which was both a relief and a worry.

I quickly hurried to the restroom and did my business and washed my hands.

I splashed my face with water and headed out of the restroom thankful that no one had come in.

As I hurried back to where Inculta was, I was suddenly grabbed by my collar and pinned against a wall of a tent. I felt my stomach nearly reject my breakfast when I saw who my attacker was.

Lanius…

 

I felt his grip tighten as he twisted my collar, choking me with it. I gasped for air as the prongs bit into my neck, pinching and tearing the skin.

I tried to keep from struggling as that only made things worse, but I was also fighting back a panic attack.

“You maybe the Legate’s little Brotherhood whore but for now you are mine! When I’m finished with you, you will be so ruined not even your worthless Brotherhood of shit will want you back.”He hissed into my ear as he used his freehand to grope my breast, pinching and twisting the nipple.

I tried to scream but nothing came out, only a strangled gurgling noise.

He chuckled wickedly as He slid the hand up my tunic, yanking on my panties.

I started losing consciousness as the prongs bit hard enough to draw blood.

But with one last burst of effort, I swung my legs forward and nailed the beast of a man in the groin.

He dropped me to the ground, I took one precious gasp of air before having to dodge roll away from Lanius’s vicious swing.

I used his bulk against him by tackling his legs and knocking him to the ground, I smashed my elbow into his face, but he grabbed my elbow and twisted my arm back.

I nearly let out a scream as the pain shot through me, but I had to focus on getting away from this asshole, the elbow could wait.

I twisted and wriggled out of his grip and rolled away, trying to catch my breath.

I wasn’t fast enough to run away in time before he had me in his grips again.

I swung and landed a hit on his face, he roared in anger and threw me to the the ground.

I was ready to feel his fist crush the side of my skull in, I screamed at the sound of bone crushing bone.

But the pain never came...because it was Lanius who was receiving the blow.

I looked up and saw the Bear holding his bleeding and crushed face, a movement near him caught my eye.

Inculta.

He was surprisingly calm looking, but his eyes were pitch black with rage. Lanius launched himself at the Legate, grabbing his legs.

Inculta landed on his ass but yanked Lanius’s head back by his hair and punched his throat.

Lanius howled in pain before taking and landing a blow on inculta’s ribs.

The Legate hissed in pain, swearing in his native tongue.

“ENOUGH”

Roared a voice making both men jerked their heads up. My eyes followed to where the voice came from.

There like a savior in the morning sun stood Caesar.


	11. 24 karat streak of bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sentinel gets patched up and meets a very pissed off Arabella...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter egg.....

While the Legate obeyed his Lord Caesar’s commanded Lanius wrapped his fist and started throttling him.

Caesar infuriated by the scene before, grabbed the Frumentarius by the hair and threw him a great distance away.

He then crouched and helped his Legate off the ground.

“Are you alright Inculta?” Inculta nodded and looked at me.

He looked to Caesar who nodded before rushing over to me.

My broken arm was forgotten till he gently took it in his arms.  
I yelped and pulled away causing an almost audible rumble to come from within Inculta’s chest. He reached out to touch my neck but stopped when his eyes met mine.

His eyes were now a deep indigo color, he was shaking and trembling. But his face was tight and stoney, bruises were already forming on his neck. 

I wanted to run but knew it would be the least of the wisest decisions, instead I curled my knees up to my chest and made myself as small as possible.

Inculta’s hard and enraged gaze softened as he pulled his hand back.

He stood up without saying a word to me and walked away.

I looked for the other men, but they were nowhere to be found, much to my relief.

Not knowing what to do, I stood up cradling my most likely fractured arm and headed towards the one place I'd never thought I'd be happy to be, Inculta's tent.

I could barely see through the pain and nausea that came from my injury but the soldier inside insisted I press on.

“You've been through worse, this is nothing.” I whispered to myself through gritted teeth.

I struggled to recall a time of more serious injury but the pain was making any thinking near impossible to do.

Finally I managed to recall a memory, one of much more dire and brutal circumstances. I had been cornered and nearly captured by the swamp folk at point Lookout.

I had managed to escape being a hostage and slave to the inbred fucks with a broken arm, fractured ribs and I was going Septic. I remember thanking any god that was listening that My sister had been out sick with the chicken pox that month.

The memory gave me the last bit of drive needed to make it to Inculta’s tent. Exhausted I nearly collapsed on the floor, but managed to make it to the bed before collapsing.

I struggled to breath normally.

In through the nose...out through the mouth

Again

In through the nose...out through the mouth

I did this several time before I could breath normally.

I tried sitting up and looking at my Pip-boy, unfortunately the PIP-Boy was located on my injured arm.

I sighed feeling almost defeated,

“Maybe I should just let Lanius finish me off..” I said out loud,

“That would no one any good now would it?” I heard a familiar female voice pipe up.

I snapped my head and long and behold coming through the tent flaps was Siri.

She smiled at me and held up a bag, she briskly made her way over to me and sat down beside me.

Inculta was not with her…and oddly enough that disappointed me and worried me. WHere could he be? Was he okay?

As if hearing my thoughts, Siri answered my silent question.

“He’s busy with Caesar. He made sure that I got to you at once before running off.He told me where'd you be and what happened.”

I set there puzzled, how did Inculta know where to find me? The last time I had seen him I was over by the Weather Station, but yet he seemed to know where I was.

Again Siri used her apparent space warrior mind trick to answer my question.

“A fox always knows where his rabbit’s den is my dear. Now enough worrying about the Legate, let's get you fixed up.”

20 minutes later I was splinted and cleaned up, and even received a few stitches to my lip and neck.

“There all finished, you got lucky there my dear. I’m surprised you made it out in such good condition. Most women end up naked, and ruined.” She shook her head, biting her lip.

“He said something about that.” I whispered.  
“About-”  
“Ruining me to the point that not even the brotherhood would want me back, then he tried to rip my panties off, telling me that I maybe Inculta's whore but at that moment I belonged to him.” I felt like vomiting saying those words, remembering his hot breath on my face. I started shaking and trembling from stress and anxiety.

“It's okay Sentinel, he won't be able to hurt you again. You managed to land a few damn good blows on the beast before Inculta stepped in.” She rubbed my uninjured shoulder trying to comfort me.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself back up, I was a soldier not a weak broken down victim.  
My blood was made of steel not glass or paper.

I nodded and gripped my holotags, reminding me of who I was and what I was apart of.

“Ad Victoriam.” I whispered quietly.

“Ad Victoriam Sentinel.” Siri whispered back giving me a gentle smile.

I leaned my head on her shoulder, taking the moment to savor real human contact.

The moment was disrupted by a very bruised and shaken Arabella.

She glared at me before speaking.

“If it isn't the Brotherhood dissolute, the one that has got everyone all stirred up. For such a plain looking bitch, you do attract a lot of attention.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes, great just what I needed.

“What do you want Arabella?” I asked curtly.

“For you to get the fuck away from my Domine. Just so you know, I will be the one to bare his heir and be taken to his marriage bed!”

I raised my eyebrow and looked to Siri,

“Did she really just say that?”

Siri chuckled and nodded,

“I fixed her up last night after Your Inculta literally dragged her back to Lord Caesar kicking and screaming.”

Arabella growled and launched herself at Siri.

Without thinking about it, I stepped in between the two just in time to shield Siri from Arabella's weak punch.

I hardly even noticed the blow before I grabbed the woman's wrist, twisting it backwards and kicking her to the ground.

“What is it with people trying to kick my ass today?” I shouted as I restrained the jealous slave.

Siri sighed.

“Seems like you've got a 24 karat streak of bad luck kid.”

She mumbled shaking her head at the scene before her.


	12. Obey and command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanius gets punished for his behavior and Vulpes get to help be part of it while Belle and the entire Camp watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE SCENE AHEAD!!!!

I finally let Arabella stand up after she told me why she was there.

“You know you could just said that Caesar wanted me instead trying to fight me.”

She kept her mouth shut and walked out of the tent, pissed as a wet hen.

I turned to Siri and thanked her for fixing me up.

“It was no problem, you should be thanking Inculta to be honest. He's the one that brought me to you.” I let the ghost of a smile shine through my steel facade before I hid it again.

“If I get to see him again.” I said mournfully.

“He's most likely waiting for you at Caesar's tent. Speaking of which...you better not keep Caesar waiting.” I nodded and gave her a side hug before darting off to Caesar's tent.

The guards have each other a look of unease when I walked past them and into Caesar's tent, like they had known what had happened.

I brushed it off and focused on keeping my walls strong and my head clear.

But all ability to think went out the window when I saw Lanius standing in the middle of the room. His face beaten and bruised, his left eye was swollen shut and his nose severely crushed.

He turned and growled at me.   
“You….”  
Caesar snapped his fingers, instantly Lanius turned his attention to his lord. 

Then Caesar looked to me and snapped his fingers, pointing to a spot beside him,

I scurried around Lanius to where Caesar has pointed.

He smiled and placed a gentle hand on my arm.

“Well if it isn't my favorite little Sentinel, tell me how are you faring since your...little collision with Lanius?”

“I am doing fair sir thanks to you and Siri and...Legate Inculta ” I tried not to blush when I said his name.

“Splendid, now do tell me, how the fuck you managed to piss Lanius off so bad?!”

Suddenly he squeezed my arm to hard, I bit my lip and pushed out an answer.

“I'm not sure sir! It may have something todo with me being Brotherhood!” Satisfied with the answer he let go of me and patted my arm.

“And why would he have a problem with you being in the brotherhood?”

“Um uh my rank I guess and that I'm a-aa woman..”

Caesar narrowed his eyes but quickly relaxed,

“And what is the issue with your rank my dear?”

“I'm not sure, but i think it's the fact that I'm in a way...a higher rank than him and I have your attention and favor.”

Caesar hummed and turned to his left.

“Inculta tell me what do you think of her answer?” Inculta was expressionless,

“Sounds accurate, given the fact that in her Group a Sentinel is the Equivalent to my rank and also she makes a fair point that you view her with favor since she is quite a prize.” 

Caesar nodded and stroked his Inculta’s arm with a finger.

“And do you know why else I adore this woman?”

“Not quite sure my lord but I imagine it's because of her honesty and nobility?”

Caesar chuckled before turning to me.

“Yes that is true but I also adore her because she is a perfect soldier and soon will be your wife and will be giving you an heir.”

 

He patted my stomach and snickered, I gulped and felt my face go white.

“Which is something Lanius has failed to do..I thought making you head of the Frumentarii would be a game changer in your attitude my dear Lanius.”

Standing up Caesar took a step towards Lanius and pointed to the ground.

“Kneel.” 

Lanius obeyed without protest.

I watched in horror as Caesar removed his belt and pulled his tunic up a ways and his pants down .

“You have made a mockery of me Lanius, you have shamed me. You not only assaulted an ally but you attacked my Legates prize then you disobeyed my word when I told you to Cease your assault on my Legate.I was going to have you lashed to a cross but you...you crossed the line Lanius. Now I will shame you, like you have me.”

Lanius kept his head down, whispering and pleading with Caesar not to do what he was about to do.

“You should've have thought about that before you made a fool of me, and just so you know my dear Lanius, this only half of your punishment.”

And with that, Caesar proceded to pull out his cock.

He was soft but was at least 3 inches long and maybe an inch around.

“Suck.” He ordered.

Lanius obeyed, taking his lord’s cock into his mouth. He moaned and gagged as Caesar started to harden.

“You're enjoying this too much aren't you?”

Lanius remained silent, Caesar sighed and raised his palm then struck Lanius across the face, knocking him backwards.

The Frumentarius said nothing.

Caesar straddled Lanius and shoved his cock back into Lanius’s mouth.

“Look at me you disgraceful shit.”

The command was obeyed, Lanius even closed his eyes and moaned.

By now Caesar was at his full length, 6 ½ inches long and 1 ½ inch thick, his cock brutally assualting The former Frumentarius’s threat until Lanius started gagging on his vomit. 

Ripping himself off the humiliated legionary, Caesar grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him up of the ground, forcing him to kneel.

I tried to look away but for some reason couldn't, my eyes started watering as I watched the terror go on.

As if being humiliated in front of a small and covered in his vomit wasn't enough, Caesar stepped it up a notch.

He let his tunic fall over his throbbing erection and dragged the now broken and beaten Lanius outside.

Inculta grabbed my hand and dragged me outside with him.

When we arrived outside Lanius was facedown in the dirt, his ass up in the air.

“Oh my-” Inculta covered my mouth with his hand.

But Caesar had already noticed, his sights focused in on Inculta.

“Legate! Come and assist the son of mars! Teach these young men what happens to traitors and those who disobey the son of mar’s word.”

I gapped in horror as Inculta let go of my hand and went forward, undoing his uniform.

He looked at Lanius, his eyes sparkled like gemstones as he pulled his half erect cock out.

I blushed and looked away for a microsecond, when I looked back Inculta had his 4 in long semi erect cock in Lanius’s mouth.

He sighed and grabbed hold of Lanius’s hair, holding his head in place Vulpes smacked Lanius in the face with near fully erect cock.

By now he was an impressive 7 inches long and 2 inches wide, the beings pulsed in his uncut cock, which was just as pale as he was.

Caesar reached over and had Inculta spit into his hand, he then applied the saliva to Lanius's ass. Inculta pulled out of Lanius’s mouth and stroked himself. For a second our eyes met, my heart stopped and quivered, but the moment war ruined as I realized what was about happen.

Grunting Inculta caught my eye, he nodded letting me know that Caesar was about to make his final move on Lanius.

I looked away as CAesar shoved his full length into Lanius. I covered my ears as the most blood curling scream filled the Mojave air.

Then came the sons and grunts as Caesar thrusted his full length into the disowned legionary.

Inculta wasted no time in putting himself back into Lanius’s mouth.

“Legate Inculta, listen-listen to me….I want you spill yourself onto this Profligate’s face and body. C-can you do that for me my most- precious In-in-Inculta?”

“Yes my lord Caesar…” I could see the look on Vulpes face as he neared his finish.

He bit his lip and deepthroated Lanius hard enough he had to step back to avoid the vomit. 

Just then he grunted and grabbed Lanius’s head. As he came his eyes locked onto mine, telling me that this was for me.

He then watched himself splatter Lanius’s face with his semen. He finished emptying himself in Lanius’s mouth.

“Swallow.” Inculta ordered, Lanius refused

“I said SWALLOW!” He struck Lanius across the face several time before the man obey.

Just then Caesar cried out as he spilled himself into Lanius nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

“Inculta! Assist me!” Inculta did as he was told after pissing on Lanius's face and tucking his now soft cock away.

Inculta helped CAesar tuck himself away and stand as he delivered his speech.

“For all of those who which to disobey my word and the word of the legion, please look up on you fate and remember this position well. DISLOYALTY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!”

The men below cheered and hailed him in saluted and whistles.

Caesar clung to Inculta as his Legate helped him inside his tent.

Mindlessly I followed, I watched Inculta ease his ruler, and his god on to the bed.

The moment was tender as Vulpes kissed the ill man's hand and leaned his ear down to his Lord's lips.

Inculta smiled and squeezed the man's hand, he then replied, causing the weak man to chuckle and cough harshly.

Inculta turned to me and mouthed the. Word water.

I quickly found a bottle of purified water and handed it to him.

Caesar looked at me and nooses before taking a sip of the water and closing his eyes to rest.

Inculta mentioned for me to lean down to where his lips were.

“I will meet you back at my tent once I know he is alright, Make sure to go straight to my tent, please.” 

I nodded and hurried out of them tent, scarred by what I had just watched, Lanius was still on the ground where the men had left him. I heard him sob, a part of me felt sorry for the man, but a part of me was sickened and yet delighted by watching him suffer.

I shook my head and went to Inculta’s tent, there i tried distracting myself with books and looking through Inculta's desk.

Suddenly I remembered the forgotten picture that I placed under Inculta’s pillow.

I rushed over to get it but when I looked for the photo, I couldn't find it. I sat down on the bed heartbroken and lost.


	13. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inculta a comes back from punishing Lanius...

I had lost track of how much time had passed between the first year rolling down my cheek to when I woke up to Inculta shaking me.

“Lepus?!” He half yelled as he shook me,  
Startled i uppercutted him in the jaw.

He stumbled a little before looking at me, his face was deadpan.

“Well it seems you're not dead.” He said rubbing his jaw, I stared at him stunned.

“Oh fuck me.” I whispered as I watched a bruise form on his jaw.

“I'm so fucking Sorry! Inculta I really I didn't-”

“Do not let it happen again or next time I won't be so forgiving.” He said Cooly, I sighed and dragged my fingers through my hair.

“Again I am so sorry, it's a reflex I swear.”

He sighed and nodded,

“Remind me to never let you near my ripper.” I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head as I prayed and jubilantly thanked whatever deities were listening to my pleas.

“Well there was a reason my sister was my only bunk mate for the first 3 years I was in the Brotherhood.”

He nodded and sat down in the chair behind his desk, in the light of the lantern and feeble table lamp, I could see how exhausted he was from the new creases in his forehead and the bags under his eyes. His eyes were no longer his wickedly bright blue but instead they were dead man's eyes, dull and glazed over.

For a moment I was scared, but not for me but for him.

“Are you okay?” I whispered softly as I took a step towards him, hand out stretched.

His head snapped up, he had come back to life, his eyes had their wicked gleam in them, it was a bittersweet sight.

“I'm fine and quite honestly, my well being is none of your business. Why would you think something is wrong?”  
He stood up once again looking down at me.

“Oh I don't know maybe because you just helped your boss rape and animalisticly humiliate the head of the Frumentarii in front of the whole camp and-” I didn't get to finish my sentence before his palm connected with my cheek.

“I was punishing him in the proper way! He brought it upon himself by disgracing not just himself, but also my lord, me and the Legion! I was forced to punish him! Do not speak on matters you don't have a mind to speak on, Profligate!”

“It wasn't needed! You forced him to swallow your dick while he was being ripped open at the other end! You could have just killed him! Why would you do something like that?!” I yelled back at him, his left eye twitched and glistened, I saw him clutching his fist from my peripheral vision, I expected him to hit but instead I got something totally unexpected...

He sighed and pulled something from his waistband pouch and shoved it into the top of my dress and hustled out of the tent.

With a shaking hand, I withdrew the object from my dress and looked at.

It was my missing picture.


	14. Waiting for the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say absence makes the heart grow fonder....and the sentinel more worried

I waited for him to come back to his tent that night, to apologize for how I acted towards him, but he didn't come back that. I waited all day too… he never showed.

I didn't eat, too nervous to go out alone after the incident with Lanius, that and I just felt horrible for my actions. I felt disgusted with my cowardly behavior and with how I acted towards Inculta. 

I eventually got the balls to go outside the tent on my own but when I did men would whisper and point at me, the wives called me names.

I went a few days without sleeping as paranoia set in but by the fourth day I was too exhausted to even care.

At the end of the first week a slave from Caesar's tent came by and checked on me, sent by Caesar himself.

I got lectured at for not eating, nor taking care of myself.

She scrubbed me down and fed me, refusing to answer any of my questions about Inculta.

Once I was taken care of I was give some armor to repair and tunics to sew. Then I was alone.

This pattern repeated itself for another 2 weeks, by this time I was worried about him but I denied my feelings by telling myself that I wasn't really worrying about him because I cared but for my own selfish survival...if he died who knew what could've happened to me...or to the Brotherhood. 

I wasn't allowed to leave the tent for my own safety according to the slave, who's name was Gaia,

“You have caused the loss of Caesar's master Frumentarius! You Brotherhood whore are considered to be cursed and a burdened to this camp but you're lucky, Caesar favors you as does Inculta.”

She had told me half way through the second week.

I scoffed at her words,

"That's awfully brave and bold for you to be saying to the Sentinel of the Brotherhood...I'll let it slid but keep talking and I'll remind you of your place..." She glared at me and rolled her eyes but remained silent for the rest of her visit. But the next night I went out to go to Caesar's tent to go find out information about Inculta when I was roughly pushed to the ground and viciously kicked by a pair of muddy boots. My nose was broken and my ribs were as well.

I was nearly knocked unconscious when Siri came to my aid and helped me back to Inculta’s tent.

“Why did you go out there ALONE??!!!”  
He hissed as she cleaned me up.

“I want to know where Inculta is.”

Siri sighed and shook her head,

“You worry too much about the man. He'll be back soon and i know you care about so please think of him before you go out and wander the camp.” she chided me, I rolled my eyes.

“I could careless about that asshole.”  
She snorted and chuckled, irritating me further.  
“Oh is that so? Then why are you trying to get yourself killed over getting information about him?” She hummed,  
“I-I- uh wanted to know if he's alive because if he dies I'll be killed…” I could feel my ears turning red from embarrassment and from the fact that I was a terrible liar.  
she snerked,  
“Darling, you are a terrible liar. You can't lie to yourself forever. Sooner or later you'll have to admit that you worry about him because you have feelings for him,” I hugged and turned my back to her .  
She patted me on the head before giving me some tea and then left me alone.

I sighed and flopped on my bedroll, trying my hardest to falling, but Siri’s words weighed in me.

I could no longer hide not deny how I felt, even if I had wanted to since the fox was now out of the bag and in the henhouse or in my case the rabbit hutch.

“Of all the people in the world I have to care about...it's the monster of the East. The sickest psychopath I could find this side of the Mississippi.” I sighed and started to shiver, I grabbed the extra blanket from my pack but since I was on the ground it didn't help.

I rolled over and looked at the bed, my heart raced at the idea of willingly sleeping in his bed making me blush.

“It's just for survival..” I grumbled when I pulled myself off the ground and into the warm bed.

Instantly I felt more comfortable and relaxed. I gave an involuntary hum of delight when I got a whiff of his smell from his pillow.

“It's just for..tonight…” I mumbled snuggling down into the comfortable bed.

From that night on, I slept in Inculta's bed, each night was less lonely and made his absence easier.

I only had to wait 4 more days before he came back.

It was bitter cold the night when he came back, I didn't even hear him come in the tent nor did I feel him cover me up with his jacket.

But I was woken up by the sensation of somethings that were very soft pressing themselves into my body, shaking.

I froze in place when I realized that I was not alone in the bed, my eyelids flew open and immediately found the intruders.

Snuggled up next to me was a fairly large fuzzy cotton tailed rabbit with orange fur and a small gray cotton tailed bunny.

My eyes moistened at the sight of the rabbits.

“Nick? Judy?” I wept with joy as the rabbits recognized me and nipped at me, and purred with joy.

I gently placed nick on my chest and Judy right next to her mate allowing them breathing room, and giving me easy access to pet them.

“Thank you.” I whispered as I stroked Judy’s head, and kissing Nick's fuzzy little head.

“Consider it a thank you present.” Came a very distinguished voice from the corner of the tent.

Sitting adjacent to me to was a tall man with white blonde hair and a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes..

Inculta?” I whispered shocked by the sudden but welcomed transformation, I slowly stood up, placing the curious rabbits on the bed behind me.

The man stood up and stroked my cheek before pulling of the sunglasses.

“Hello sentinel…”  
  



	15. Wolfish grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who's the hottie that's a blondie and since when did you lie in the dog bed and wake up with rabbits?
> 
> Sorry for the hella long delay...

I couldn't help but stare at him, he was even more beautiful and more wicked looking than before.

“It rude to stare don't you know? Or didn't they teach you any manners in the Brotherhood?”

I blushed and looked away, distracting myself from the beautiful man by giving the rabbits a good scratch.

The silence hung in the air for a few moments before he spoke, his voice warmer than normal.

“I see you managed to stay alive on your own and only have a few bruises and scratches, I'm quite Impressed really.” He said pulling off his sunglasses, his Ice blue eyes shimmering.

“I'm not completely helpless, but I'll take the compliment...even if it's from you.”

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, his eyes focused in on the healing injuries.

“Let me guess you left the tent?” I sheepishly grinned and nodded.

He didn't say anything, as his smirk told me everything.

I swallowed dryly and looked away from him, suddenly becoming self conscious.

“So what up with the dye job?”  
I asked turning the conversation onto him.

“I was doing some work in McCarren, and decided that it was time for a change in pace.” He shrugged casually,

“Well it's definitely different,”

“You don't like it?” He seemed slightly displeased by this, like as if he cared about my opinion.

“No I like it! It's just..well you threw me for a loop and plus this look gives you a different...outward demeanor.”

He relaxed a bit before speaking,

“What do you mean by that?”

“You look a lot more sinister than before, before you had this appearance of the wolf in sheep's clothing. This look is much more aggressive and menacing.”

He raised an eyebrow,

“You know your Elder said that too.”

It was my turn to raise my brow,

“So that's how you got my rabbits? You broke into the bunker.”

He chuckled and shook his head.  
“Not quite, I was invited by your elder, we discussed politics and plans of action. He was surprisingly calm about the whole situation with you. He mentioned that you had rabbits that you loved, so I grabbed them and I must say, they are ferocious little beasties.”

I snickered and looked behind at the rabbits, they were curled up snuggling with each other, I smiled and turned back to Inculta.

“Thank you, for bringing me my rabbits. It means a lot to me and for not being a complete asshole.”

He shrugged and nodded, trying to hold back a wolf smile.

“It's nothing, if you're happy then you're more likely to make compromises and agreements…” he sounded like he was unsure or hiding something but I didn't press any further.

He ran his fingers through his blonde locks before speaking again.

“I'm sorry for leaving you.,.alone and on such short notice.”

I blushed and casually shrugged, trying to act casual and not like a blushing squire.

“It's cool, I mean you have work and responsibilities beside I don't need a babysitter.”

He seemed like he wanted to say something but instead he put a hand on my cheek and left.

I shrugged and set up my rabbits crate and play pen and set the two rabbits down on the ground for a while.

I laid down on the ground with them, letting them use me for a jungle gym.

After an hour of play the two rabbits settled down in their crate and ate before once again playing.

I must have fallen asleep but the sound of Nick thumping his foot woke me up.

Seconds later Inculta walked in, he had a ghost of a smile on his face as he stood over me.

“Good morning Lepus, did you enjoy your nap?”

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

“What in lucifer’s name are you planning?”

Inculta chuckled as he reached down and grabbed me by my wrist and pulled off the ground.  
  
“What, don't trust a fox?”

“Never have and never will...any way what do you want?”

He tilted his head and smiled wickedly.

“You've got a mission to do. Lord Caesar will fill you in with the details once we arrive at his tent. Pen up you rodents and let's go…” I raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood swing but did what he asked, even with the little voice in my head nagging me every step of the way.


	16. Rabbits or remnants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy taking care of my parents with and my dad having an infection in his jaw from metal replacements parts from he  
> Is cancer surgery and me going theough issues I haven't gotten atound to this but here you gonna loves...

“You want me to go talk to my Elder about finding the enclave…” I paused with an indescribable look plastered onto my face. I had to try and wrap my mind around his fucked up thinking.

“Why?” Was all I could say.

“More like why the fuck not? They have technology like those helicopters and they could help us get the Howitzers at the damn working again, beside what's the phrase you filthy profligates like to use so much?”  
He pause and tapped his chin  
“The more the merrier is it? Any way so what do you say?”

I stood there staring at him for a good 30 seconds before hysterical laughter erupted from me.

I clutched my sides gasping for air.

“You...want me hahahha to uh….to make a fucking treaty with the enclave?”

I could feel Inculta’s icy glare on me, but i had not a shit to give as I was too busy laughing at such a foolish idea.

“What? What's so fucking funny about that?”

I took a couple of breaths before being able to talk

“The Enclave is gone. The Brotherhood wiped them out back in DC.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes of course I'm sure Caesar, I destroyed their little robotic president myself.” I scoffed putting a hand on my hip proudly and rolled my eyes. 

Inculta chuckled as Caesar clapped his hands and snickered. Frustration and confusion swarmed over me as the other men in the tent joined in.

“Why so funny?” I said furrowing my brows in confusion.

Inculta put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, I flinched a little as electrical energy from him zapped me.

“Silly little rabbit. You didn't know?”

His ice blue eyes twinkled in amusement at my humiliation.

“Know what?” I said cocking my head

“We have an enclave member here right in that tent over there…” Inculta said point as he spoke slowly, not in a condescending way but in a way that made my blood and heart come to a stop.

“Why? How? I-”

Inculta smiled as he placed a finger on my lips, suddenly my heart remember how to work...very very loudly.

“Silence. Listen to me little rabbit, I want you to go in there and talk to the blonde doctor name Aracde Gannon. And in 2 hours I will have you come back out and you two are going to lead me to the rest of the remnants. Got it?”

I shook my head, no little cheap flirty tricks were getting passed me.

“I will not make a treaty with anyone in the enclave!”

Inculta rolled his eyes and stepped away,  
It wasn't until he pulled his hand away did I realize how comforting and warm his touch was…

“Do you realize you're in no position to argue?” He said calmly.

“There's no argument here. I am not working with assholes who slaughtered my brother!” I yelled getting into incultas face, his ice blue eyes locked with mine as the fire seeped out of me.

Caesar cleared his throat, reluctantly I pulled my eyes away from Inculta and to Caesar.

“Listen woman either you work with us and get an a treaty or I'll send some of my men to pay your beloved bunker a visit.” I tried to hide my anger and worry but my breath hitched in my throat making my voice break.

“You wouldn't!” I hissed, my voice was filled with venom and also spite and fear as much as it was full of wrath and hatred.

Inculta sighed and shook his head, his white blonde locks bounce around like little exclamation points.

“Oh but he will.” He said trying to maintain an icy tone as his eyes tayed locked on mine. To the untrained eye he was cold and his face void of emotion but I could see touches of softness to his eye.The flickers of warmth that licked into his voice. It was as if...he cared.

I flickered my eyes between the two men, Caesar smiled at me and snickered, I felt myself start to shake in anger, fuck I was past angry I honestly was numbed at this point.

I wanted to smack that cocky smirk off the bastards face but I know in the end it wouldn't change anything. I wanted to say no but I knew that my remaining family members were in no way or form prepared fo r an onslaught especially against Legionaries. I knew better than to underestimate the men around me, their lack of firearms and modern weapons was made up by their training and sheer numbers.

“So what will it be sentinel?”

He used my title just to spur me on but I couldn't break, I couldn't let my emotions ahead of my mission.

I locked eyes with the bastard, my voice was surprisingly calm.

“I Think you know the answer…”

He smiled and nodded

"I knew you'd see things my way after all there's a reason you're a sentinel. You know when to keep your mouth shut, well most of the time anyway," He said casually, chuckling a little as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You and I both know that my group is in no way or condition to take on an onslaught from your brood...well for the moment at least."

"For the moment yes, but don't worry we'll fix that. Now Let me introduce you to the Good Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending needed more flair less shoddy and hashed stuff.


	17. From forth the fatal loins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade and Belle meet and come to terms with their situation

“So you’re still alive?” Said the man that Caesar called Arcade.

 

“Look I hate to be rude but can we just skip the getting to know you part? Neither one of us has time for small talk.”

 

Arcade chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his white blonde hair, his emerald eyes scanning me, darting from my face to my exposed tattoo.

 

“Brotherhood of steel? Didn’t think your kind was still around.”

 

He whispered, I nodded and crossed my arms, hopefully my body language would help in getting the point across.

 

“I could say the same for your breed. I thought that karma had given you lot a taste of your own medicine, wiping you out as you had tried to do to others. You can say you’re not one of them anymore but the blood of those that came before you runs in you. You can try to cover up your clan’s crimes by throwing on that Followers doctor shit but You will never be able to wash the blood from your hands.” 

 

My ice cold tone cracked through the hot stifling air of the tent like a whip, full of poison and bitterness. 

 

Arcade tilted his head and studied me for a second before speaking.

 

“That’s one hell of a speech there Belle, i bet your elder must be real proud...If the NCR left any of them around.”

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Look as much as I hate you and your kind we had a job to do. We-” He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

 

“Let me guess Caesar wants you to get me to tell you where the rest on the remaining Enclave members are?”

 

I nodded soberly before speaking.

 

“You got that right and that’s just what you’re gonna do.”

 

Arcade slowly stood up, I watched in amazement at how tall he was, he was had to be pushing 6’6 if not better. I was in no way intimidated but I was nervous, the man in front of me towered over me by at least 6 inches or so but that didn’t mean I was going to back down.

 

“No point in arguing honestly, wither I tell you or not Caesar is going to find the rest of my…..” He trailed off his words slowly, the word hung in the air.

 

“ _ Family. _ ” 

 

We said the word in unison, my steel grey eyes meeting his american grass green ones.

 

He smiled first, I let out a sigh and nodded.

 

“At least we have something in common..” He said jokingly 

 

“Other than you know being held captive by a madman with a tumor in his brain.” We chuckled and looked at each other with a little animosity than before. He felt comfortable enough to get within arms reach of me, I wasn’t worried that he was going to hurt me after all there’d be no point. He was just as much of a prisoner as I was.

 

We were silent for a few seconds before Arcade spoke, his tone reminded me of the Allegany river, the surface was calm and quiet  but underneath was a strong and mighty current.

 

“So I guess we’re in this together now aren’t we?”

I nodded and leaned on the table, I felt relaxed like I could put my guard down around him. I wanted to but I wasn’t going to, Doctor or not he was still part of the Enclave.

 

“I guess so Gannon, by the way call me Sentinel from now on.” I paused and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“So how do you feel about this whole situtation?” He simply smiled and said:

 

“ _ Ancient Grudge breaks new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star crossed lovers, whose misadventures ends their parents strife.” _

  
  



	18. Long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle sets out with Inculta and arcade to track down the enclave remnants, starting with daisy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sketchy writing, i'm trying to get back into a smoother writing style, bare with me okay? it gets better...

So now that the decision has been made what are you two going to do?” Caesar asked us as we were having dinner.

 

I looked over at Arcade who shrugged, I rolled my eyes and finished chewing my food before speaking.

 

“According to the good doctor, we have to find and gather all the remaining members of the Enclave. Then we have to figure out how to get both the Brotherhood and the Remnants in the same room without killing each other.”

 

“Don’t forget we have to get them to actually agree to work together AND trust each other.”Arcade added in, pointing his fork in my direction.

Caesar nodded and took a moment to probably gather his thoughts before speaking.

 

“And do either one of you know where these people are?”

Arcade nodded, “I do or at least I think so.”

 

“Good, now what will or what can your brood bring beside that Mars forsaken technology?”

Arcade sighed and took a sip of his sunset sarsaparilla before speaking.

 

“We have power, Vertibirds and Stealth boys, and a pilot. Not to mention Tesla cannons and-”

 

“Enough. Now,” Caesar turned to me, his eyes narrowed.

“What are we going to do about your brotherhood? You coward fuckers barely ever leave your bunker, how are you going to fight a battle?”

I stopped in my tracks, fork halfway to my mouth and  felt my blood boil. 

“I will have to ask my Elder to bring in some reinforcements, we don't have the manpower at the moment but we do have training and weapons. If we can get a few people from the west coast and even our mid west chapter or New reno bunker, we’ll have the manpower and by the way we aren't cowards thank you very fucking much.” i snapped at him before angrily taking a bite of food.

 

Caesar raised his eyebrows and hummed in curiosity and interest, surprisingly unfazed by me insulting him.

“Reinforcements?”

 

“Yes reinforcements from other chapters. I know that we have a few people who owe us favors, besides no matter the location or chapter or color, we are Brothers.” I said as wholeheartedly as I could considering the fact that I had come up with this scheme no more than an hour before and was making this shit up as it came along.

 

Inculta chuckled at my attempt to be firm and confident which earned him a glare from me, he shook his head and kept eating.

 

“I look forward to meeting everyone and I won't have to wait long. I want you and the doctor and Inculta out of here at dawn and I better have you back by the end of the week with good news. Do you understand?”

I nodded sharply,

“Yes Caesar.”

I looked to arcade who nodded soberly and quickly we all finished eating.

 

That night the three of us stayed in Inculta’s tent and Caesar as fate would have it, liked my rabbits and insisted on watching over them.

 

It seemed like none of us slept, between arcades tossing and turning to Inculta's constants sigh it sounded like sleep had evaded us all.

 

When 4 am finally rolled around and we were all officially “awake” and started moving and getting dressed, I was given permission to wear any armor I pleased. I went with my Brotherhood uniform, I felt like I was myself again Like a soldier rather a piece of property.

 

By dawn we were on a boat to cottonwood cove, after breakfast me and arcade discussed what was going to happen in detail while Inculta talked with Canyon runner.

 

“So you're going to try to bring in reinforcements Sentinel?” Arcade said casually as he let his fingers skim the water.

 

“Don't worry, my men will honor our treaty and yes I'm gonna try to bring in more people. The Brotherhood out here has been reduced to a mere shadow of what it was before Helios one.”

 

I sighed sadly and looked out ahead, I watched as the the sky started changing colors and stars fade a day broke through the last of the nights defenses, pinks and purples and of course yellows and even greens streaked the skyline. My little Moment was broken by arcade speaking.

 

“I don't doubt that and honestly I know the feeling, all too well….but I have to ask, is the Enclave and the Brotherhood all the Legion has to count for allies?”

 

“No,” Inculta spoke up from his end of the small boat.

 

“A woman that calls herself Courier Six has gotten us allied with a group that calls themselves the Boomers, they have a great amount of large artillery and explosives as well as technology. My lord believes your two groups will get along with these ‘Boomers’ as all of you are isolations and also technology fetishizing Profligates.”

 

I snickered at his wording, causing Canyon Runner to raise an eyebrow but it was Inculta that spoke.

 

“I do not  even want to know what amuses you Sentinel, not even I would dare venture into the filth that is your profligate mind.”

 

“I don't think I could explain and Why not? Don't like a woman who's got a mind of her own and enjoys being dirty?” I snickered  before giving him a flirty wink and even from behind his sunglasses I could feel his eyes twinkle and soften as he glanced at me. I held back a blush, and mentally chided myself for acting like a squire with her first crush.

 

Canyon runner made a gagging noise and reengaged Inculta in conversation, and I turned to arcade who was about the same color red as a Nuka Cola cap.

 

“Awwww Arcade you're blushing!” I crooned teasingly giggling and pointing at him. He groaned and hid his face, I decided to be nice and leave him be for the rest of the trip.

 

After getting off the boat we decided to headed to Novac where an enclave member who Arcade called Daisy Whitman, like myself she was a pilot.

Me and Inculta waited outside while Arcade got us set up to talk to the retired Enclave Pilot.

 

It was a little weird to be standing side by side with the man that had been technically my captor and slave owner for nearly a month and change.

 

He seemed to sense my thoughts and feelings.

 

“I have to admit, this feels a bit….different to be standing here like this with you,” he paused and looked over at me, gauging my reaction. I kept my face neutral but inside I felt little Cazadores fluttering around in my stomach at his words.

 

He turned away and continued talking, a small almost smile like smirk creeped into his voice and onto his face as he spoke.

 

“Out here we’re in a way…. _equals_.”  He said in tone that could’ve been mistaken for fondness.

 

“Equals?” I echoed the word, eager for him to explain.

 

“Yes equals, we don't have roles to play. We’re not limited by rules and hierarchy.It's refreshing actually…”

 

his words trailed off as he turned back to me, his sunglasses were hardly a barrier between me and him, his gaze was soft while his face was hard and rock hard, his lip were in a tight line.

 

I knew his cold demeanor was still there, just as my fiery temper was but for the moment we were at peace.

 

“I don't mind it a bit really, to be honest being out here. I mean circumstances could be a helluva lot better but at least I know someone's got my back, even if it’s you...” I said quietly as I fought back the urge to blush as there’s no way in hell I’d be able to live down acting like a schoolgirl over the Monster of the east.

 

He nodded and took a step towards me, I stood my ground and even leaned casually against the wall of the motel, showing him that I wasn’t afraid.

 

He stopped about 8 inches from me and looked down at me, a smirk on his face.

 

“”If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to tell me that you enjoy this,” I raised an eyebrow at him,

 

“And so what if I do?” I said teasingly, I winked at him knowing that he couldn’t see it due to my large aviator sunglasses.

 

“Mmmm you’d be first.” he purred jokingly, his trademark smirk grew showing off stunning canines, his scent wrapping itself around me. Inside my body responded to his advances with a fire starting up in my lady bits and my heartbeat fluttering like the Cazdors in my stomach but outside I played casual as I chuckled and and was about to say something when the door to the motel room opened up,

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting something but I've got someone I want you to meet.”

 

Arcade said poking his head out from behind the door.

 

I chuckled and started heading toward the open motel door with Inculta following close behind me.

Just before we got to the door Inculta gently grabbed my arm, I stopped and turned around, my eyebrow arched as if asking the obvious question for me.

 

“Hold yourself still for a second woman.” I sighed and rolled my eyes but obeyed anyway.

 

I thought he was going to say something but instead He caught me off guard by gently placing his hand on my neck and keeping there for a second before sliding it down and grasping the chain to my holotags.

 

He broke our gaze as he gently pulled my holotags out from underneath my shirt and placed them on top of my clothing, he placed his hands over them for a second before retracting his hand.

 

“Let’s make it clear who you are Sentinel.” He whispered before he moved past me and headed into the motel room, leaving me alone outside in the hallway of the motel.

 

I stood there confused as to what had just happened but i didn’t have time to think before Arcade called for me.

 

I shook my head and took one last breath of air before I headed into the hotel room.

 

There in the middle of the dimly room in a tawny colored dress and a smile on her weather worn face stood Daisy Whitman.

 

“It’s been a long time now little sister but welcome back.”

 


	19. The Stranger downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the trio discuss treaties, children with an occasional intput from the stranger downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not alot of drama..yet. This is a humorous and light hearted chapter but remember children all good things must come to end ;)

I wasn’t quite sure what to say but I had to say something rather than standing around like an idiot, and with the tension mounting and my brain not working I decided to  let my mouth do the talking for me.

 

“Don’t you know that good things come to those who wait?”

 

I instantly wanted to facepalm myself in the forehead as soon as I heard the words slip out of my mouth but luckily some deity or god took pity on my stupidity as little quarks of chuckles came from those around me.

 

I sighed with relief that I managed to break the ice without breaking anyone’s neck.

 

“You sure do have way with words now don't you child?” The retired pilot joked as she extended a hand out to me, taking her hand I gave her a firm but gentle squeeze.

 

“I’ve been told I have the gift of gab.”

 

“I can see that, now let me introduce myself I’m Daisy whitman and you must be Belle, am I right?”

 

“You’d be correct Miss Whitman but-” Daisy chuckled and put a hand up to stop me in mid sentence.

 

“Oh please now child call me Daisy, no need for such formalities.”

 

“Alright I’ll do right to remember that but if you could please call me Sentinel.”

 

“A sentinel? My what a high rank for someone so young, but that’s a thing in the brotherhood isn’t it? To have child soldiers.”

 

I smiled as politely as I could at the Bullshit passive aggressive compliment, biting back obscenities and snarky comebacks, as well as insults.

 

“For the sake of civility, I’ll let that go but anyway I’m Sentinel Lotus Belle, Brotherhood of Steel and You can call me Sentinel. I’m here regarding-”

 

“I know what you’re here for but before we get to that part, why don’t you introduce your husband?’ Daisy said smiling sweetly as she gestured to Inculta.

 

“This is Vulpes In-Wait did you just say husband?” I backtracked and felt my stomach lurch when I realized what she had said, beside me Inculta coughed and choked on the water he was drinking.

 

A look of confusion flashed across the woman’s face, her brows furrowed and a scowl formed on her mouth.

 

“He is your husband ain’t he? Because Arcade informed that you two were indeed married.” The woman said genuinely and honestly confused, she then turned to a very red faced arcade who held his hands up.

 

But before the woman could scold the young blonde Followers Doctor I rushed over and grabbed his wrist.

 

“If you excuse me I need to have a word with Arcade, is there somewhere me and him could-”  

“There’s an empty room next door dear.”

“Thank you Daisy.”I said through gritted teeth as I dragged a very disheveled Arcade of of the room and into the empty room next door.

 

“Listen here Doc you have 30 seconds to explain why the fuck you told her me and Inculta were married!

I hissed in an icy cold whisper and as soon as i let his wrist go Arcade quickly barrel rolled out of arm's reach before speaking.

 

“Wow was not expecting that! Listen I just heard rumors that you and him were together and I assumed-”

 

“OH YOU ASSUMED? WELL GUESS WHAT BLONDIE?! YOU ASSUMED WRONG! BECAUSE THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL I’D MARRY A BEAST!”

I yelled loud enough that the people living below could be heard chuckling.

 

“Sorry! Really I am! I didn’t mean to offend you but I again assumed you were married because well between the rumors and the looks he’s been giving you...I mean again I assumed, I’m sorry. Just please don’t kill me, please.”

 

“WHat looks are you talking about?” I whispered cocking my head, now it was my turn to be confused.

 

Arcade sighed and lowered his hands,

 

“You’re incredibly oblivious for someone so intelligent.” He said chuckling a little but a low growl from me prompted him to keep talking.

 

“You really haven’t noticed have you?”

 

I rolled my eyes annoyed at his refusal to answer my question.

 

“Obviously not now answer me Gannon..Please.” I forced the last word out through gritted teeth.

 

“The way he looks at you is well different, it’s not something I can explain but even Edward I mean Caesar has noticed the way he looks at you. It’s not  puppy eyed but it’s more like respect and dare I say admiration.”

 

“YOu’re fucking me right?”

 

This time the laughter down below was joined by snicker and a cough.

 

“Look I- we don’t have time to talk feelings, like you said yourself. Come on let’s go sentinel, we have a wasteland to save.”

 

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I waved my hand in a mention to tell him to go ahead of me.

  


When we got back in the room, Inculta and Daisy were sitting across from one another, they reminded me of the times I’ve sat up in the dark and busted my sister sneaking in after curfew. Daisy even had the hands folded and placed on her knee, I felt like a kid who got busted using a stealth boy to get into the cookie jar.

 

“So as you were saying Sentinel there was business to attend to?”

 

I flushed red and sat down in the open seat next to Inculta, who smirked at me with a look of mischief in his baby blues.

 

“Yeah uh there is business that we need to discuss but first I should make it clear that-”

Daisy snickered and patted my hand,

“No need to say it hun, believe me I know you’re not married to that there young man. Shame because you’d make a couple of beautiful children.” I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

 

Beside me Inculta cough and let out an uncomfortable chuckle, Arcade groaned as well, while Daisy and the stranger from Downstairs snickered at everyone else’s expense.

 

I managed to recover and redeem myself and my dignity before I tried to get back on topic.

 

“Look we can talk about children after we discuss what we came to discuss which is-”

 

“A truce.”

I let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful that arcade had been nice enough to inform her of why we were coming.

 

“Yes a truce between Your remnants, my brotherhood and a group that calls themselves the Boomers and of course The legion. Before you say please listen I-”

 

“There’s no need to explain I already know Sentinel and I say yes.”

 

I sighed and bowed my head, it felt like for a moment I could breathe. I closed my eyes and laid my head into hands.

 

I could hear the sound of someone getting a very gentle smack probably on the hands and the sounds of someone shaking their head.

 

I lifted my head up and placed my hand over Daisy’s and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to Arcade with a gentle and apologetic smile.

 

“I guess I owe an apology an apology there uh Doc, sorry for going psycho on you and thanks for telling Daisy ahead of time about the whole situation.”

 

Arcade furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

 

“I accept your apology but I didn’t tell Daisy anything…” I turned to the elderly pilot with a painfully confused look on my face.

 

She just laughed,

 

“How did you-”

 

“Oh Sentinel, you didn’t really expect someone who’s lived as long as I have to be blind to the future do you? I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for us and when you and Arcade and the Legate of the Legion showed up, I could only guess what was going on, Could't hide forever now could I?”

 

I crossed my arms and felt my jaw go slack as I took all the information in,

 

“Well I’ll be damned…” Was all I could say earning myself a chuckle from the pilot.

“Now that we’ve discussed Diplomatics and Grand plans, how about we discuss Grandchildren!”

 

As if sharing thought me and Inculta groaned in unison,

 

“Daisy!” Scolded Arcade as he blushed from embarrassment,

 

“What!” Exclaimed the elderly woman nonchalantly.

 

“You’re not going to be giving me any grandbabies and guess what honey I’m not getting an younger!”

 

I snerked at the situation and shook my head,

 

“I can’t promise any grandbabies, I’ve already done my fair of raising babies there Daisy.”

 

“Oh my, first baby soldiers now babies having babies! I know this is post apocalyptia but still what is this world coming too!’

 

I choked on the water that arcade had offered to me and stared at the pilot bug-eyed.

 

“WOAH! WOAH! Slow your vertibird there dear! I have never ever been pregnant and nor do I plan on it!”

 

“Well if you never carried then how-”

 

Now it was my turn to interrupt her,

 

“I raised my baby sister, Lani.”

 

Daisy’s eyebrows shot up and she let out a chuckle.

 

“That would do it now wouldn’t it? Well if the young lady is anything like you she must be one hell of a soldier and absolutely stunning.”

 

I nodded in agreement and beside Inculta snickered wickedly, almost sinisterly as if to remind me just who he was.

 

“Oh she is quite…. _delicious_ and just like her big sister, she’s stubborn.” I felt my stomach churn and my leg collide with his as i kicked him under the table.

 

Arcade eyed me suspiciously but brushed it off and thankfully turned the conversation back to politics and about the various groups that would be in the treaty.

 

“So Sentinel who is in charge of the that Brotherhood of yours?” Daisy said taking a sip of her cola.

 

“Nolan McNamara.” Daisy hummed appreciatively as she smirked and sipped at her drink.

“I do believe I have seen the man before and if my memory serves me well he was the one that not only saved your group after you were ambushed be he was also one handsome silver fox!”

 

I felt a shudder run through and my face heat up,

 

“He did in fact save the remaining chapter’s member and he is uh well attractive for a man of his years.”

 

Daisy roared with laughter as did the stranger from downstairs.

 

“I’m teasing dear, so who wants some Fancy Lad snack cakes and some soup?! I'd offer to split a sweetroll but someone stole it”

  
but before any of us could answer, a voice from below shouted:  
  


"The cake is a lie!"


	20. Little talks and big bounds part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The trio collects the Enclave members they have a sit down with their possible allies...which includes mother of pearl and even Elder Maxson himself.  
> This only part 1 of 2 of the meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialouge so much dialogue

It took us nearly six days to collect all of the Enclave members and get them to agree to an alliance.

I expected more resistance because The legion being involved but I was surprised to find out that most of the hostility was towards the brotherhood.

“I still don't like this! Those brotherhood members aren't trustworthy!” I heard Orion whisper curtly as Inculta and I walked into the Enclave bunker by Jacobstown.

“Oh and you are so much better? Trying to kill off all of DC’s population in one shot?” I snapped as I slammed the door shut behind me.

“We were doing the right thing! Those mutants-”

“Were being taken care of by the Brotherhood! We had everything under control until the Enclave showed up and tried to poison the entire capital wasteland!”

“You don't understand-”

“That's enough now you two!” Judah said putting his hands on our shoulders. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

“Let's just get this conference done and over with, the NCR isn't going to wait much longer so we don't have much time to waste.” I said pulling my shoulder away and heading over to the communications board to radio into the bunker.

It took a few minutes to get both the boomers and Brotherhood on screen and several minutes for the legions screen to go from black to live.

The first to speak was Elder McNamara who was sitting next to the High Elder Arthur Maxson. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me then I felt my inner fangirl scream with excitement. I blushed and struggled to contain myself but luckily Inculta was there to help...In his own way by roughly elbowing me in the ribs.

The second Nolan popped up on the screen and saw me he gasped and basically threw all professionalism in favor of expressing his relief and joy.

“Sentinel! You're Alive! I can’t even begin to explain how... pleased I am to see you and that you’re doing well and still doing your duties as Sentinel.” He said giving me a cheek splitting grin causing The High Elder to snicker.

I nodded and gave him a smile before speaking.

“Thank you Elder McNamara, and of course I'm doing well, Lord Caesar made sure that I was well taken care of,” I stole a glance a Caesar who rolled his eyes.

“But I'm not here to chat, I organized this conference to bring us all together for one purpose and one purpose alone: to form an alliance between Caesar's Legion, Mother of Pearl’s Boomers, The Enclave remnants and High Elder Maxson and Elder McNamara’s Brotherhood of steel to ensure the defeat of a group that call themselves the “New California Republic,”

As I rattled off all the factions I locked eyes with the leaders, giving them their moments by pausing in between names so they could give a nod of acknowledgment.

“As you all know the history and crimes that NCR had committed, all of us have been hurt by them in one form or another.  
For us at the brotherhood, we were ambushed at Helios one and hunted down to near extinction just like the Legion and the Enclave. We all have a bone to pick with them.

“But we mustn't make this about personal grudges but instead we must look at the bigger picture: The future of the Mojave wasteland and beyond. We must look at deathclaw masquerading as a Brahmin for what it truly is: a vicious, deceitful and bloodthirsty monster. And what it’s doing to its citizens.

“We must band together. Not just for ourselves but for the people. They need us more than ever now. This not just a battle for the Hoover dam, this is a war for the future of mankind. The NCR may have cannons & Gatling rifles and fancy grenades but remember that this is war, war never changes.”

  
I stepped back and brought my fist up to my heart and gave a brotherhood salute and in return each one of the other leaders gave a salute back but It was Elder Maxson that spoke first.

“Ad Victoriam Sentinel Belle. You make me and everyone here very proud. The sacrifices you've made personally and professionally...are humbling. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty and like Elder McNamara said, you've made us proud and you've brought us together and may even save the humanity of mankind from themselves and the Tyrants that call themselves the NCR….You are what every soldier should aspire to be.”

“I can't find the words to express how grateful I am for your words and praise but I believe we have a much bigger fish to fry right now.” I said furiously blushing as I tried to keep my inner fan girl from jumping out of me.

“You make a good point Sentinel but before we start how about you introduce us to each other?” Maxson said snickered as I blushed and even redder.

“Sounds like a fair idea Sir,” I took a deep breath and looked over at Vulpes for support, as if sensing my need for reassurance he gave me a small but reassuring nod of his head and a ghost of a brush of his hand against mine. I smiled at him and turned back to the leaders

“Well to start off, I am Sentinel Belle of the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of steel and Beside me is Vulpes Inculta, master Frumentarius and Legate for Lord Caesar's Legion.”  
I smiled and gestured to Vulpes who gave his charming smile and nodded at the screen before I continued with my ramble as I introduced everyone.

“Now that we have introductions over with we can start the actual meeting. I want to start with saying thank you all for joining me and my comrades in this war, I know we all have grudges but we can put the past behind us and move on with the future.

I saw Maxson and McNamara share a look with each other and then looked down at Judah as if they knew what was coming…

“The first document on the table is terms of agreement between the Brotherhood and the Enclave. High Elder Maxson and Elder McNamara will you please be so kind to hear Captain Kreger out on his terms of agreement?”

“We shall, What are your terms for making an alliance Captain?” Maxson said calmly as Nolan grabbed a clipboard and pen.

Judah who had been standing behind me sauntered his way to my left side and patted my back.  
“You’re doing Fine Sentinel.” He smiled and then looked behind him at his comrades, they each nodded at him before he turned back to conference.

“It’s Been a long road coming folks, some roads were easier than others and for some of us our roads have crossed with violence in the past and now here we are at the crossroads again but this time as allies. We have more roads ahead of us no doubt but the journey will a little less lonely with good company. But for in order for the Enclave to we have two conditions. Our two terms that we require are really quite simple:  
Any remaining and Future Enclave members shall be free to live their lives in peace and free from prosecution from all allies unless the Enclave member attacks first then it’s free for all.  
If any of us were to fall in battle we ask for a proper burial and funeral if possible.  
That's is all of our request but I do have a few things I want to say first,”

Judah sighed and looked up at the two Brotherhood leaders, slowly a grin formed on his rugged and worn face, Nostalgia danced in his eyes as he let himself drift down memory lane for a few seconds before becoming present again.

“To start off I’d like to give a the Men of Steel a big ~~Fuck you~~ thank you for hearing me and my people out and for Bringing your Sentinel out here to the Mojave. Second, I apologize for crimes that the Enclave has done over the years...i’m not defending or saying what the experiments and what not done by the Enclave was okay but no one body is perfect.  
  
“To be honest I miss those days sometimes. We all had a purpose, you know? I admit that some of the folks in charge were pretty ruthless. The rest of us, though - we were just trying to civilize things, just in our way But This bitterness between the Folks of steel and us Enclave folk...it’s been going for too long, far too long. Far too many lives lost..on both sides.

“It’s quite nice knowing that We can live in peace now and although it ain’t my place to say this but I think that Owyn would have been proud of not just his Successor Elder Maxson here but the young woman beside me as well. Both of you have gave this world something it hasn’t had in many years..Hope. And May I say that It’s nice to be brothers in arms again rather than brothers at war…”

Judah whispered the last part before giving his Enclave salute, signifying he was done talking. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as I asked the question:

“So Does Anyone here have any foreseeable issues with this?” I said quietly.

“I Don’t see why we would, to be quite honest my dear. It’s been years since that battle was waged and like the Captain said It’s done and over. So As the Head of the Boomers I say Welcome to family!” Mother of Pearl said smiling.

“As long as you leave my men alone and keep your technology to yourselves I suppose that I can work with the Remnants...Ave” Caesar said shifting in his seat while eyeing Judah.

“2 out 3 not bad..” I thought to myself as I turned to My superiors.

“Elder Maxson, Elder McNamara is this okay with you?” I said quietly, holding my breath.

With bated breath I waited for what seemed to be hours while my superiors talked things over, in reality it was maybe a minute.

  
“Not at the moment, I can promise that those terms will be honored and respected,” Maxson said calmly before taking a sip of water. A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the bunker, it looks like I wasn't the only one that was holding their breath. Even Inculta seemed to visible relax a bit.

  
“Honestly It’s a bit of relief that have that hatch buried at least for now. This feud between The brotherhood and the Enclave has been drawn out for too long. And thank you for your kind words and admirations Captain Kreger and I also want to give thanks to you for being open to this….alliance as well. You could have very easily said no and refused to work with us in this Negotiation but you didn't, and quite honestly I'm grateful for that. It's a pleasure knowing that there's a little more peace in this world than before. May Steel be with you..” Maxson finished his speech with a brotherhood salute before turning the conversation back to me.

“Now that we have that hatchet buried the next item on the docket is what are you’re bringing to the battle. What are you going to provide your allies with to help ensnare a victory? Mother of pearl, Let's start with you.”

“Well to start off as you all may know my people possess a fair amount of Large projectiles included Fat Men, Missile Lanchers and a few cannons and howitzers. But we are down to a Five year supply of Missiles and if we are going to fight this war we need to secure a more warheads. We also have B52 pre war bomber and a few vertibirds that we can spare.”

At the mention of being down to a 5 year supply Caesar snorted and rolled his eyes earning a side glare from well everyone.

“I'm sorry Caesar did something I say amuse you?” Pearl said innocently

“You only have a five year supply left of Missiles, you make it sound like you barely have any. Quit being coy, you know you have more than probably all of us combined….”

“Do you know how many years it took my people to collect and save up so many warheads? It tools us nearly a decade and many lives to get what we have now. We had a 7 year supply but with so many raiders and a high deathclaw population we went through 2 years worth of warheads rather quickly not to mention we did lose a few warhead due to an ant colony invasion...pesky bastards.” Pearl said firmly.

“If I may add my piece,” said Inculta softly, his silken voice drew every pair eyes in the room on to him, including mine.

“I would like to believe that your people alone would provide more than enough warheads for this battle, and I can almost guarantee that after this battle once we claim victory and seize the NCR strongholds in the area that you will get a profit on your projectiles. I have intel from my Frumentarii saying that they have a generous surplus of your beloved missiles, so no need to fret Mother of Pearl, you will get your stock back.”

“Thank you young man for your reassurance, and I must say….blonde is very Befitting on you.” Inculta chuckled at Pearls compliments.

“Such high praise is a gift especially from such a generous and Well cultured woman like yourself.” Pearl blushed and looked at Caesar.

“Are all your men this charming?”

“Sadly no, but there is a reason I call him Vulpes Inculta...He's a foxy fucker!” Caesar chuckled and winked at Inculta.

“Alright Alright enough Hanky Panky kids we have a battle to discuss, Caesar what will you provide?”

Caesar rubbed his chin and thought for a second before speaking.

“My legion can provide a large number of troops. I have at least 5,000 legionaries from the four corners commonwealth coming within the next week, I can also provide intel and supplies such as food and medicine.”

“Thank you Lord Caesar for you addition of men and supplies.” I said before turning to the two Elders.

“Gentlemen, if you will?”

This time it was Nolan who spoke first instead of Elder Maxson.

“My Mojave Chapter may not be able to give much but we have a few key pieces of technology that will provide aid. We have a large shipment of Stealth boys as well as the Archmedies weapon system thanks to the courier. In addition to that we have a surplus of T-45 power armor and can provide training and energy weapons.”

He said reading off of a clipboard before turning to Maxson.

“As some of you may have seen, my east coast chapter has brought over a few Vertibirds and I have at least 200 men and women with me. We have man power, superior air power and I'm even willing to provide power armor and weaponry. Weapons include Laser rifles, Plasma pistols/Rifles, Tesla cannons and even a few Gauss rifles and medical supplies and care from our very well trained scribes. If need be I can have more troops sent over..” Maxson said proudly before turning the conversation back to me.

I took a second to check my pip-Boy for the time. We had only been talking for a half an hour...and we were not where near done...

 

 


	21. In the shadows of the pine trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting ends for the night but jsut as the meeting ends tensions and shirts go up when Belle and Vulpes go outside alone ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.....

“Now we have one more group left, Judah what can you bring to us?”

 

The elderly and experienced Captain sighed and pulled himself off the chair and walked up to my side.

 

“We don't have much to offer besides our Vertibirds and power armor and a few supplies. Daisy can fly while the rest of us help on the ground, like I said not a lot to offer.”

 

I put my hand on Judah’s shoulder and gave him a supportive smile.

 

“Something is better than nothing, besides we were lucky to have you guys honestly just with your experience alone will help us.”

 

He sighed and patted my hand.

 

“Thanks hun, I just wish I had more to offer.”

 

Then he turned and headed back to his teammates.

 

“I suppose the next thing we have to discuss is everyone's terms for joining. Caesar let’s start with you.”

 

“My terms are simple, I get at least a quarter or more of the population and either the whole strip or half of it. My laws stay and the Legion gets a fair cut of the goods that are seized, and any remaining NCR troops are handed over to the Legion. I want at least ⅓ of all the territory, and 2 decurions for every 300 square miles, and my men and citizens are to be unharmed and considered allies and of course absolute cooperation from all…” 

 

“Is that all?” I asked sarcastically, caesar smirked at me,

 

“For now..”  He said quietly before allowing me to move on to Getting a say from from the other leaders on The Legions requirements.

 

Almost everyone agreed with the exception of My superiors.

 

“The only part I am lingering on is sharing the strip and population. I have the same demands...perhaps we can share the strip and have our troops work together…”

Maxson said folding his hands, Caesar looked at Inculta for advice.

 

“Inculta, what would you do? You are going to be my successor, your opinion is needed in this.” 

 

“I would agree to work with The Brotherhood with stipulations including limiting use of technology and modifying their lifestyle and training so it's a bit more similar to the legions while still keeping with their beliefs.”

 

Maxson raised an caterpillar of eyebrow

 

“What do you mean by modifications?”

 

“Banning the use of Alcohol, Chems in public and on Legion territory. Along with Limiting the use of stimpacks and also decreasing the number of women in combat-”

 

“I will not decrease the number of women in uniform but I can agree to decrease the usage of Chems and alcohol. Women are essential to the Brotherhood’s success and day to day living. They are not delicate or weak, they are equal to men and deserve the same amount of respect.”

 

Maxson said in a firm voice that made it clear he was not going to budge.

 

“I see…I suppose I can go with that, not ideal but it is tolerable, what do you think of this agreement My lord?” Inculta inquired tapping his chin.

 

“Excellent work Inculta. As long as the Brotherhood agrees to reduce usage of Chems and addictive substances, I will consider sharing the strip with them.What do you Say Elder?” Caesar said nonchalantly 

 

“I agree to your terms and once this is over I look forward to integrating our armies and people.”

Maxson said before turning the meeting over to me.

 

I was about to ask my superiors on their call conditions but before I got to the Elders, Arcade interrupted and double checked the notes he was taking on the meeting and then I got the go head to continue the meeting.

 

“Elder Maxson, Elder McNamara are you ready to present your terms?”

 

“We are, we have a few request including getting half of the strip but that has been settled. The next request is an equal share of the claimed land and population and any advanced technology is to be turned over to the Brotherhood. I also wish to start a brotherhood chapter in New Mexico or Arizona. Pre war records show that New Mexico was once a site for Nuclear research and development. There could be valuable technology and I believe that usage of advanced technology is forbidden for your people, I would rather not see the technology go to waste. I’m sure you understand the conservation of valuable resources….”

 

The meeting ended up dragging into the wee hours of night and ended when arcade started snoring standing up. I called an end to the meeting and let everyone know that we would resume the meeting the next morning.

 

After the Meeting was ended I headed outside to stretch my legs and to get some fresh air with Inculta following close behind.

 

Once alone in the shadow of the trees a small ways away from the bunker he started talking, keeping his distance at first

 

“I’m throughly impressed with your leadership capabilities and….negotiation tactics,” He paused and stepped closer to me, I rolled my eyes and looked away not wanting to be busted blushing. 

 

“I also…believe you to be an invaluable asset as well as an indispensable ally and quite easily  possibly being the most important….person I know in my….uh  _ life.”  _  My heart fluttered as he blushed and ran a hand through his now dirty blonde hair and my ovaries screamed when he bit his bottom lip.

 

“To be quite honest  _ Sentinel, _ I’m not sure if I can call my slave any longer because you’re too important to be just a slave...at least out here.” 

 

I was speechless because well I couldn’t believe what i was hearing, here was Vulpes In-Fucking-Culta Fucking Legate of the god damn Legion  spilling his very attractive guts to me...he was showing me his human side. 

 

“I’m not sure what to say other than thank you….I  i- didn’t I don’t I  ah uh I didn’t know you could feel like that about me. I don’t understand…” I was struggling to put the words together and was making an idiot of myself.

 

He snickered and shook his mane in his typical Inculta fashion, he let out a sigh and leaned backwards up against a tree, his shirt riding up a smidge, just high enough enough for me to see the bite mark on his hip. 

 

I wasn’t going to hide the fact that I was staring at his scar, I glared at it, angry at whoever put it there.

 

“It’s rude to stare,” Inculta said clearing his throat, I flicked my eyes up to his Icy blue orbs and back down to his scar.

 

“Then again you’re Brotherhood...can’t expect too much from you can I?” He teased before letting out a sigh and standing up.

 

“How did you get it?” I said crossing my arms and steeling my heart and stomach, I was prepared to hear the worst. I mean this is the Legion we’re talking about…

 

Vulpes didn’t even bother to act like he didn’t know what I was talking about, instead he cast his eyes down and turned his back to me and started walking away.

 

“You wouldn’t-” He started to say before I cut him off,

 

“Don’t even start with me on that bullshit Inculta! If I can understand you then I-” 

 

As if flipping a switch Inculta turned around and stalked towards me, his eyes changed to a midnight blue, they were burning with rage and for the first time in forever I was terrified.

 

I started backing up and tried to keep calm even as Inculta wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed and slammed me up against a tree.

 

He wasn’t choking me but he was squeezing hard enough to make breathing difficult, his fingers burning into my neck.

 

I trembled as he lowered his face to mine, our noses brushing as he moved his lips to my ear, I could feel his rage coursing through him as his fingers bruised my neck.

 

“You think you understand me?” He calmly whispered in my ear, his words sending shivers down my spine despite his hot breath on my neck as his lips brushed my ear lobe. 

 

“Woman you don’t even know me.” He whispered giving one last hard squeeze before dropping me to the ground. 

 

The second I hit the ground I gasped for air and immediately my hands went to my throat feeling for blood or damage as I breathed in precious air, i could feel his gaze softening as he loomed over me like a storm cloud looming over a quiet town…

 

“Lest that be a reminder to you of just who I am.” He whispered as his fingers gently tugged at my hair, I glared up at him with a fire in my eyes and used the tree for the support as I shakily stood up.

 

“Vulpes Inculta, that’s-” 

 

SNAP!

 

At the sound of the twig snapping we both turned in the direction of the sound with weapons drawn.

 

“Looks like we got company.” I whispered grinning as I glanced at inculta who smirked and like a fox slinked off into the shadows.

 

While I went  directly towards the sound. I could hear someone breathing only a few yards from  me, I could even smell their body odor, sweet and light most likely belonging to a female…

 

For a brief second I felt pity for the female, especially since it was Inculta was going after her.

 

Then I felt excited, like a hunter on the prowl...knowing my prey was so close. My primal sense gearing up to superhuman heights, picking up the target’s rapid heart beat.

 

I grinned wickedly and loudly prepped my Laser Rifle, teasing and taunting whoever happened to be the poor bastard spying on us.

 

“Come out come out wherever you are..” I whispered as I rounded a tree…

 

No one there….

 

Then I heard it, a single whimper.

 

“Looks like the fox has struck again.” I snickered as I turned on my Pip-Boy light and aimed it at where i heard the whimper.

 

When I finally rounded the back of the tree that Incultla was at I gasped and dropped my laser rifle at the sight before me.

 

There with Inculta’s arms wrapped around her shaking and tiny body was my Lani. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Look at what the fox brought in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inculta now has Belle's little sister again...will Lani ever learn to stay away from inculta and more importantly how did she find the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little filler chapter

“Looky looky at what the fox has caught.” Inculta whispered sinisterly as he brushed his nose up and down my sister’s neck making my stomach churn and my blood turn to ice in my veins.

 

“It seems your little sister just can't get enough of me, can you little kit?” Inculta whispered as his hands began to wander causing my sister to start to struggle. Her powder blue eyes pleading with me for help as they started to water up with tears.

 

“Let her go Inculta.” I commanded causing the fox to chuckled and shake his head in amusement. 

 

“Now where have i heard that before?” He teased his eyes sparkling with amusement as he nibbled on Lani’s ear.

 

“That’s my sister Inculta...Drop her.” I ordered again picking up my Rifle and pointing it at his head.

 

Still snickering Inculta tossed Lani at me, causing both of us to tumble to the ground as she landed on top of me.

 

“Alanis, You have 3 seconds to give me an Explanation before I beat your ass.” I growled into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her. Despite my fury i was so relieved to see her alive and not  _ ruined. _

 

“I-I I MISSED YOU!” She stammered before starting to sob into my chest. I sighed and patted her back while I glared at Inculta who wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his chin probably undressing us with his perfect blue eyes.

 

“Mmmm, I always imagine you being on top Sentinel with you being the big sister but I will settle with this.” He teased with a wicked grin, I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. 

 

“Are you suggesting a threesome Sentinel? Didn’t see you being such a moraless profligate...even for Brotherhood standards you’re a shameful indigent profligate...but the real shame here is My undergarments can only stretch so much.” He snickered causing me to wrinkle my nose and gag all while still trying to calm my sister.

 

“Inculta stop being a perv, I’m a little busy if you can’t see what’s ACTUALLY going on.” I huffed as I moved myself into a sitting position with Lani cradled in my lap.

 

“What i see is a pathetic little tot in dress up clothes trying to wearing boots too big for her that’s  no more than a sniveling cry baby being held by a woman wearing the wrong color uniform.” 

 

I wanted to defend Lani but i knew inculta was right, Lani wasn’t meant or ready to be doing Brotherhood work out here. But that was a worry for another day...

 

“I will never wear legion colors you sketchy fuck...Now I have to figure out what to do with my sister.” I sighed and dried Lani’s eyes before having her get off me so we could stand up.

 

“I’m sorry Bells, I just had to see you again! I missed you so much! I had to know you were okay-” I cut her off and took her hands.

 

“Lani How did you find me?” I said as I licked my thumb and wiped some dirt off her cheek.

 

“I uh well it’s a funny story actually..You see I-” 

 

“Answer the question Child!” Inculta ordered walking up beside me, a stern fearsome look on his face but his eyes were their normal Ice blue, assuring me that he had no intentions to harm her. 

 

Lani jumped and tried to back away but I gripped her arms and forced her to stay put,

 

“I-I-I uh uh uh I,” She stammered and stumbled over her words like the bumbling teen she was, honestly it was both annoying and adorable at the same time.

 

Inculta had enough and grabbed her shoulder and roughly shook her, I put a hand on his back reminding him to be gentle.

 

“How did you know where to find us GIRL!” Inculta growled and shoved Lani backwards a bit before relaxing into my touch.

 

“I HACKED INTO ELDER NOLAN’S SYSTEM!!!!”  she screamed throwing her self to the ground and rolling out of arms range.

 

I groaned and shook my head, throwing my arms up into the arm in exasperation.

 

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” I yelled as I went to grab my sister’s arm but she was quick and managed to avoid my grasp.

 

“I already told you! I had to find you! Elder McNamara refused to tell me so I did what i had to do! ” She retorted still avoiding my attempts to grab her. Inculta snickered and made absolutely no attempts to help me.

 

I sighed and gave up trying to catch her when she managed to scramble up a tree and started throwing pine cones at me.

 

“I’ll give the tot this much, she may be useless in battle but she can move.” Chuckled inculta as a pinecone came flying at his head.

 

He growled and picked up a pinecone and whipped it at her. Lani screamed and somehow caught it and and threw it back at him.

 

“Quit acting like a spoiled child and come down here!” Inculta ordered, I held back a giggle as I watched Inculta try to parent my sister. It was heartwarming and kind of adorable…

 

“Quit being a rapist...oh wait you can’t! You’re a Legionnaire!”  She snapped glaring at inculta from the branch.

 

“I wouldn’t have to force myself on you if you just learned to accept the inevitable little girl.” Inculta huffed and glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

 

“She is with out a doubt your sister.” He said turning and walking away, I chuckled and followed him, knowing Lani wouldn’t be too far behind us as we headed into the bunker. 

  
  



	23. Blonde Bastards and fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle deals with her little sister and has a fun little chat with Inculta

“So you broke into your Elder’s personal hard drive and came out here..alone?” Judah said skeptically while rubbing his chin.

 

Lani nodded and bit her top lip while swaying side to side, inculta chuckled quietly when he noticed this and pointed out to me that again she was definitely a mini me.

 

“So girl what do you think should be your punishment...providing that your sister intends on having a punishment draw up for you,” Judah turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I nodded. No way in hell was Lani not going to get some kind a reprimanding for pulling a stunt like this.

 

“I don’t think i should be punished! I didn’t do anything wrong and I did it for her! I did it out of love! It’s not fair that I should be punished for doing the right thing.” 

 

Now Lani was yelling being disrespectful. I sighed and shook my disapprovingly and stepped up beside Judah, taking over the conversation. Lani took a step back and hung her head and folded her arms behind her back, assuming the submissive position.

 

“Thank you Judah but I’ll take it from here.” I said tenderly, putting a gentle hand on the retired captain’s shoulder. He smiled and gave me a nod

 

“No problem ma’am, after all it takes a village to raise a child or in this case,a bunker!” He chuckled and sat down at the table where everyone was watching us with coffee and potato crisps at hand.

 

Inculta replaced Judah as my village or bunker mentor/mediator making Lani take another step back.

 

“Head up girl.” Inculta ordered and surprisingly Lani obeyed but gave me a pleading look as if I was going to tell inculta to back off…I mentally snickered at that. 

 

“So it’s not fair huh?” I said smacking my lips as i crossed my arms just like my superiors did when I was being reprimanded as a young soldier, I even had the glare going.

 

“Yeah it’s not fair. I came all the way out here for you and you talk about punishing me!” 

 

I chuckled and put a hand on Inculta’s shoulder and looked at him with an amused but slightly pissed grin. 

 

“She thinks I’m not being fair Vulpes...poor kid has it rough doesn’t she? She had to hack into a computer and voluntarily walk out the bunker while we are out in a soft plushy binker fighting for the mojave after 6 days of trekking through a savage wasteland so You don’t up being brutally punished and i don't end up being sold off at an auction and being a breeder for some legionary. Poor kid..” 

 

“SUch a pity it is...that she’s a spoiled child. I may take back the statement that she’s your sister.”

 

“I’m right here and I am JUST like my sister!” Lani said glaring at Inculta, her ears were almost as red as her flaming red hair from frustration.

 

Inculta raised and eyebrow and looked at me with disbelief in his Aquafina blue eyes. I shrugged and shook my head.

 

“She clearly doesn’t know you does she?” He asked brushing my cheek with his thumb.

 

“Um excuse but I DO know her! SHE IS MY SISTER for fuck’s sake.” Inculta again raised an eyebrow and turned his head in her direction.

 

“You’re nothing like your sister, you may mimic her but you are nothing like her. Your sister never once bitched nor cried and lamented about saving you or taking your place when she was my slave. Not even after I smacked her hard enough to knock some sense into her. Never did she whine about things being unfair...even after shes was violently assaulted. She never once acted like an infant, a child maybe but never once did she act like you. If she did, she’d be dead.” 

 

Lani’s face paled and I could see the guilt kick in as she processed what Inculta was saying. 

 

“I guess I’m not her but that’s beside the point...I don’t understand what I did wrong.”

 

I sighed and pulled myself off of Vulpes and put hands on my sister’s shoulders and gently squeezed.

 

“You took unnecessary risk and put yourself in danger for no reason. You made a ridiculous and childish decision when you left bunker instead of staying where you were safe.” 

 

“But I had to-” 

 

“No you didn’t, you say the info in black and green that I was alive and well, you knew you could’ve stayed.” 

 

Lani sighed and slowly pulled away from me,

 

“I suppose you’re right, I knew you were okay. I don’t know what I was thinking. I could’ve died and no one would ever know where my body would be. You would have been taken in vain.” She whispered before spinning around to face me and crushed me into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry for being a stupid reckless teenager. I really am Bells. And I’m sorry i never said it before but Thank you for saving my life too, You never had to do it but you did.”

 

I kissed the top of her head and patted her shoulder, spotting Inculta out of the corner of my eye rolling his and looking possibly envious. 

 

“I forgive you and I did have to save you.” Lani pulled back and tilted her head in confusion.

 

“No you didn’t. You didn’t have to take my place.You-” 

 

“Lani I did have a choice but at the same time I didn’t. You see I made a promise to our parents before they were taken from us-”

 

“Back in the pitt?”

 

“Yes back in the Pitt and there I made a promise that I’d protect you no matter what the cost was. I swore that if I had to make a choice between loving you or living, I’d use my last breath to say I love you. You’re my baby sister Lani, You’re mine whether you like it or not.” I said tickling her at the end. 

 

She shrieked and giggled and tried to grab my hands but wasn’t fast enough so she pulled me down on the ground and somehow got away.

I snickered and soaked up the sound of her laughter knowing that time was precious, as were the moments we had together. As cliche as it sounds…

 

From the corner of my eye I could see the others smiling at us, savoring the joy but one thing made my heart sink. 

 

Inculta was l giving me I’ve never seen before almost like it was...Jealousy or envy maybe or even longing before he tilted his head and dashed out the room unnoticed by all except me.

 

I sighed and quickly sent my sister off to bed, Arcade offered to set up a room for me and her to share and that he’d  sacrifice   Volunteered to share a room with with Inculta and I gladly accepted his offer then I headed outside to hopefully find Inculta.

 

“Inculta?” I whispered shivering in the cold desert air, I tried again but no answer.

 

It seem he wasn’t there, I debated calling out for him a little louder but I didn’t want to call attention to our location. 

  
  


So with a heavy heart I sighed and turned around to head inside where it was warmer, but apparently someone decided I wasn’t heading in so soon for me.

 

“You called Sentinel?” Inculta said startling me causing me to gasp and Jumped backward, clutching my laser rifle.

 

He chuckled and smirked at me with a wolfish grin.

 

“Fuck you man, fuck you!” I said trying to appear to be angry but with him it was pointless, he knew me too well...Blonde Bastard

 

“That could be arranged, I mean these chambers are decently sound-proof...Not that I care whether or not they hear you scream.” He said tucking a hair behind my ears.

 

I blushed and made a fake gagging noise, when inside I felt a fire in my lady bits start to glow…

 

_ “Great just what I need to get turned on by a cold hearted foxy fuck right before a battle….” _

 

I groaned mentally before rolling my eyes at Inculta’s less than subtle eyebrow gestures.

 

“Thank...but no thanks, foxy fucks with cold cold hearts don’t get exactly get me hot and bothered there buddy.” I said prodding his chest making him snicker, before stepping back and then side stepping stepping him and headed inside.

 

“ _ Yet... _ ”    
  


He said just barely loud enough to hear.

  
  
  



	24. The meeting of lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small FEELer chapter with some fluffy moments and sassy as fuck little sisters

Before we could even start the battle we had important targets that needed destroyed and certain people that had to be taken out. People such as House, KImball, Ranger Stella and a few  others that posed a threat to all of our groups. Also we had to make allies on the strip and make face and win the support of the Locals and smaller more docile factions that would prove useful like the Great Khans and The Followers.

 

“I’m not saying this ambitious but it’s no small feat either Inculta! The Great Khans are unpredictable and one wrong word may set off a spark. I’m not too keen on this idea and beside isn’t the Legion strongly opposed to chems and alcohol usage?” I said rubbing my forehead as Inculta and I discussed what needed to go down before the battle which was only 2 or 3 months away over breakfast.

 

“We have an Legion ambassador named Karl who has made ties and progress with the savages. And once we take the Dam and the land then we will deal with their profligate chems and alcohol, till then we will have to deal with it. Besides what do you know of the Khans?” 

 

Inculta said tilting his head before flicking a piece of my hair out of my eyes for me, I smiled and roll my eyes while trying to fight a blush. But apparently my reaction was one he welcome as his rather bored expression disappeared and a small smirk took it’s place.

 

It was little moments like this that made me question my sanity, moments where he actually made me happy and smile instead of miserable, moments where I nearly forgot he was the god damn legate and was the monster of the east and saw him as an ally and a friend..

 

_ “Or more possibly more than a frie-No don’t think like that girly. You could never be anything more than war buddies...Never…”  _

I caught myself before I even finished the thought, I had to remind myself that this was just a friendship of convenience and nothing more or at least I tried to convince myself…

 

“Sentinel?” 

 

I jumped when Inculta gently tapped my cheek with his hand and again my hand automatically went to my laser rifle.

 

“Sorry got lost in thought….” I said slowly trailing off when I realized how close we were, our faces were less than 6 inches apart. I was close enough to him I could feel the heat from his breath and see the same look of longing like the one he had last night when he disappeared outside.

 

My heart seemed confused on wether or not it wanted to stop or jump out of my chest as Inculta seemed intent on pushing the limits of relationship by discretely setting his pinky over top of mine and leaning forward a bit more till we were less than a breath apart.

 

My head was screaming at me to pull back and remind him that we could never be anything more or kindly shoot him down by talking about going back east once this was all over but my heart and vagina wanted to close the gap and feel his lips against mine.

 

“Belle.” He whispered as his eyes slid shut and put a hand on my cheek, caressing it and brushing his thumb along jaw.

 

Just as our lips brushed the door to the bunker opened up and out came a scream...from you guessed it, Lani.

 

Inculta swore and yanked himself away from me, both of us were blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.

 

I quickly gulped down my tea and excused myself to the restroom grabbing the front of my sister’s recon armor as I headed inside, leaving Inculta alone outside.

 

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DO-” Lani started yelling before I cut her off by pushing her and myself into the nearest empty room I could find

“I’m not sure if I should thank you or slap you but what are you doing up so early?” I said breathless while still blushing as I recalled the event that had taken place just seconds before.

 

“You should be thanking me! I stopped you from making a horrible mistake with a even more horrible person! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BELLE?” She said shaking me vigorously much to my annoyance.

 

I smacked her hands away and took a deep breath before talking.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking okay? I really don't hence the reason I said slap you or thank you. And I know I know that Inculta isn’t the most saintly being or hell anywhere near kind person but he...well he has his uh perks...I think…” I said struggling to sound confident towards the end of my sentence eventually just giving up on trying to support Inculta’s reputation as a person.

 

Lani rolled her eyes and facepalmed herself and shook her head at me.

 

“I really can’t believe you’re getting soft over anyone much less the monster of the east...I know I’m not exactly the brightest lightbulb in the bunker but damn sis…” I groaned and leaned up against the door for support as I tried to clear my head.

 

“I know Lani believe me I know..it’s just...well...I think he’s falling for me.” I said sighing as I remembered all the little things he did for me over the past few weeks we had been together,  that went above and beyond what would be considered friendly.

 

“ _ I hope..” _ I heard a voice in my head whisper making me cringe in disgust at myself for wistful thinking and being all soft over the man that a week ago was my owner and was the most feared man in the legion.

 

Lani chuckled and put a hand on her hip and pointed to me,

 

“You have fucking lost it. Like seriously Belle, are you even hearing yourself?” She said Incredulously. 

 

“It sounds crazy but-”

 

“I’m gonna stop you there girly,” She said before walking over to me and putting both of her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

 

“Listen to me Belle, He is the monster of the east for a reason and as a monster he is incapable of feeling love. He is either a really good actor or a really good liar or both because again he is a cold hearted sociopath and that means-”

 

“I know what it means but you don’t know him like I do!” I said pushing my sister away from me and opened the door and started leaving the room. I turned to head down the hallway that lead back outside and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Inculta standing at the end of the hallway his back to me and bags in hand.

 

“Do you even really know him?” Lani called to me but I pretended not to her instead I picked my pace and grabbed Inculta’s wrist and dragged him behind me as I darted outside as if running from the truth.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Take me to your papa......and to camp forlorn home where the rangers are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Inculta leave the bunker and start heading to cottonwood cove after getting word that Caesar would like to meet with them but they get side track when they spy 3 NCR Rangerstalking about killing Brotherhood paladins, and one the rangers happens to be Colonel Cassandra Moore, a colonel that has an intense hatred of the BoS and is better at making graves than friends. Vulpes and Belle decide to head to nelson before cottonwood cove so they could get revenge but beofre the two can even get to Red rock canyon Belle and Vulpes get attacked by fiends and the scuffles ends with Vupes pulling shrapnel and meeting apap kahan and talks of sharing a bed with his favorite sentinel....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is long and kind of graphic but yeha next chapter will be about vulpes and belle sharing a bed. sorry for the rush ending but my wrist were hurting and I was exhausted....I love you all fuckers...

“I’m not staying back! Fuck that! No Not happening!” Lani Shouted at me after I told her that she wasn’t coming with me and Inculta on our expedition through the Mojave.

 

“It is happening Alanis! I can’t have you coming with me on this expedition, it’s too dangerous.” I said firmly as I glared my mini me down.

 

“And how is it too dangerous? If you can go then so can I damn it!” 

 

“Don’t be absurd Lani! I am not only older than you, more experienced than you but also I have better equipment and weaponry than you, so please stop your shit and just listen to me for once!” 

 

Lani rolled her eyes in disgust and irritation before spatting more words at me,

 

“I love you Belle but you’re a real bitch sometimes.” 

“I love you too Lani now go fuck off, please.” I said through gritted teeth,  before she went storming out of the room.

 

But a second later she popped her head back in,

 

“Oh one more thing  _ Sentinel _ ,”  She said not only sneering at me but also glaring at me

 

“The only thing that’s really a danger out there to me and you actually, is that Foxy fuck of yours.” 

 

And with that she was gone, leaving me asking myself why I didn’t eat her when she was smaller and more tender.

 

“She’s too fortunate having a sister like you. She’s right though...You are going soft.” Inculta said disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before I said one last good bye to the bunkers residents and headed outside, Inculta followed closely behind me as we left the bunker and headed towards Cottonwood Cove at Caesar’s Request.

 

It wasn’t until we were walking for almost hour did Inculta speak to me again.

 

“You’re sister is right.” He said quietly, I growled and stopped dead in my tracks nearly causing Inculta to bump into my backside.

 

“I know I’m going soft okay! Give it a fucking rest!” I groaned and spun around and found that Inculta was closer than what I thought as we were now chest to chest, and he was staring down at me, smirking. But despite the light hearted grin on his face, his eyes were a little darker than normal, making me a little suspicious. 

 

“I wasn’t going to mention that again but it’s nice to hear you admit but no I was going to say that that little brat of yours was right.”

 

“About what?” I huffed determined to seem as irritated as possible so maybe he’d leave me be but as annoyed as I was a part of me didn’t want him to stop talking or leave me alone.

 

“About me being the only true danger out here, she’s got that right you know.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke, his knuckle caressing my cheek.

 

I held by the urge to lean into his touch and instead pulled my face away from his touch, and took a step back despite my body’s pleas for me not to. 

 

“I know you’re dangerous but you don’t know what I’m capable of, now do you?” I said narrowing my eyes before turning around started to walk away.

 

“You’re clearly someone to be regarded as a worthy opponent, you don’t get to such a high rank by being average now do you?” his voice was nearly cold, in some way it was a nice reminder of who I was working with but at the same time I was disappointed to hear that his warmth towards me had disappeared slightly.

 

I ignored him and Started trudging up a small hill, I was nearly to the top when I heard laughter coming from the other side, I stopped and stopped Vulpes where he was but he already knew...damn foxy senses.

 

“Did you see the look that tin cans face when we ripped off that one cunt’s helmet?” One man laughed causing my blood to boil in my veins. I prepped my laser rifle and Made sure I had enough ammo and a high enough charge in case a fight broke out rather than a quick little scuttle

 

“And screaming about Glory for the Brotherhood? How pathetic! Those Toaster fuckers are nothing but washed out old rags, But these holotags are going to look good on my mantle!” I took a deep breath and started to shake with anger. 

 

“What’s the name on yours? Mine is Paladin Lauren Hamilton.”  Said a younger sounder female and that me  feel like i had gotten a punch to the gut, Lauren was one the soldiers that had came with me from the Pitt.

 

“Paladin Grace Evermore.” Said the male, I nearly gasped out loud at the name as Grace had been one of our newest members and was a transplant the Midwest chapter and was Ramos's Girlfriend of sorts.

 

“That’s enough gloating you two, you got 2 paladins and as great as it for someone of your rank, it’s nothing to call attention to ourselves. We don’t know how many are left or we they’re allied with and it’s a long way to Camp Forlorn hope beside when I was your age I was a Ranger and was on my second tour of duty against those fuckers. I have at least 40 or more holotags, and they do make a great night light I’ll give you that.” Said a woman as she lit a cigarette, as if she was talking about the weather and not about how many of my brothers and sisters she murdered.

 

“Wow Colonel Moore that’s impressive! How tours of duty did you do in total?”

 

“Rangers.” I whispered into Inculta’s ear as they walked past us. I had heard the Colonel before from Nolan and even had a scuttle with her while out on a scouting mission. I had to have my knee replaced after she had driven a combat knife through it almost a year ago.

 

The memory was still fresh and made me more determined to have her dead or at least mangled.

when they walked under us,I could ID the Colonel right off the bat and with her was another female and a younger male.  Like a cheetah getting ready to strike I positioned my body in a way so I could a good clean shot at the bastards but Inculta grabbed my collar and yanked me up and out of view.

  
  
  


I fell back into the crook of his arm and somehow fit perfectly into the contours of his body.

 

I glared at him with a fire in my eyes.

 

“What the fuck?” I whispered

 

“We’ll take them at Forlorn along and the whole camp, then you can have your blood bath.” He said calmly as if trying to soothe me.

 

I sighed silently and nodded, allowing the fuckers to live for the time being and for me to savor the feeling of being so close to Inculta. I could feel his muscle contract and tighten as he held me in place. His hands were rough but it was still amazing as the left one the held me in place was wrapped around my arm and the right one was on my knee.

 

I blushed when My brain imagined what it would be like to have his hand wrapped around my  cock  own hands. Inculta raised an eyebrow and shook his head and for the first time I had taken notice that his hair was darker than before and that his eyes were dark again.

 

Was he made over what the rangers had said about my family like I was? Did he care about what happened to the Brotherhood? 

 

I pushed the questions to the back of my mind for later and looked at my pip boy to see how long it would take for us to get to Camp Forlorn 

 

Once their voice faded off into the distance, I looked up at inculta and gave him a dark smirk.

 

“So how do you feel about a little detour? That camp is only a day’s walk away and Nelson is right there. I do remember hearing about you guys taking Nelson, we can stay there and lend a hand..” I said suggestively earning a smirk and a wicked grin from Inculta, his eye changed to their normal ice blue color.

  
  


“Sounds like a plan my dear, so once we get that bunch of Profligates what do you think we should do with them?” He purred making me shiver as he gently tugging at my ears before pulling away, much to my displeasure.

 

“I’d love to see her end up at the hands of my bunker. The One Paladin Grace, she was in a relationship with our Head paladin, I can only imagine what he’d do to them...But that Moore bitch...well I’ll think of something.” I said bitterly as We got up and started walking again.

 

We were less than an hour from the Red rock area where the Khans were when we were attacked by fiends.

 

“Inculta duck!” I yelled as I heard a gun be off near us then I saw them, 3 chem addicted fiends charging at us.

 

“Fucking Savages.” I grumbled as I took aim at one of the fiends legs and crippled it. 

“FUCK! MY LEG! YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He screamed at me throwing a homemade Aborax grenade in my direction. I used my laser rifle as a makeshift bat to bunt the grenade away from me but it wasn’t far enough as a piece of shrapnel embedded itself in my arm.

  
  


I tried to hold in the scream but the pain was too much. I let out a blood curtailing scream because Not only did the shrapnel slice into my arm but the chemicals inside the bombshell has caused the metal to become hot, searing my flesh as well as ripping it. I felt my stomach churn as adrenaline kicked suddenly giving me a second wind and made it so I focused on a female fiend that was charging at me with a ripper.

 

Once she got close enough I yanked out my combat knife from my boot and sidestepped the chem crazed tribal as she dived at me. I drove my knife into her chest as she was falling forward, making her scream and gurgle as she tried to yell but started choking on her own blood/

 

I ripped it out and smashed the back of her neck with my boot. I hated to admit it but I in a way enjoyed killing the fiends and local gang members from the local gangs like the vipers and scorpions. 

 

The sound of her neck snapping brought in a sense of pride I needed and wanted, I was helping cleanse this wasteland just like I did the Commonwealth….Then I dealt with the crippled fucker.

 

“You dirty Cunt!” He snarled punching my boot, making me chuckle before I lifted my boot up and then smashed his knuckles and swiftly crushed his face with one swift kick with my boot, blood splattered my legs and boots, make me grimace. 

 

I sighed and stared down at eh savage tribal wondering how they get to this point….In a way I pitied them. They were slaves to the drugs and were already beyond hope. The adrenaline and thrill of the fight had distracted me from my wound and I only looked up when I felt Inculta put a hand on my good shoulder.

 

I gasped and turned around swiftly to see a blood splattered inculta with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Your arm…” He whispered softly looking down at it, my eyes followed his.

 

The shrapnel was a large piece of rusted metal, the wound itself wasn’t too terrible gory as you’d think. But it hurt like a bitch and with adrenaline waning away the pain kicked in. Making me hiss and clutch my elbow and looked for a place to sit down.

 

“There’s a small pond over there by the canyon opening.” i said through gritted teeth as I held back a groan as my muscles began to spasm causing the shrapnel to move and tear up more flesh.

 

We hurried over to the small and surprisingly clean pond and I ended up falling beside the water, narrowly missing landing on the chunk of metal in my arm.

 

I whimpered and had inculta take my pip-boy off and pull out basic medical equipment including whiskey, healing powder, gaze and a pair of pliers, 2 towels and an empty bottle and lastly bandage scissors.

 

“We-were-wet one of those…. Fuck me-those towels down and fill that bottle up with that cold water and irrigate the wound...please” I grunted and hissed through the pain.

 

I cried out when the cold water hit my wound, the metal hissed and sizzled a little, I felt like vomiting.

 

“DAMN IT!” I screamed as he poured more water on the wound then he cut off the sleeve of my Recon armor and quickly wiped my arm down and rinsed the towel out and refilled the bottle of water.

 

I had inculta take the top off the whiskey  and took a swig before I poured the liquid courage onto then onto the pliers and with one last glance at Inculta, I poured the golden courage into the wound.

 

I drew blood as i bit my lip to keep from screaming as the whiskey burned and stung the ragged skin. But I screamed again as the alcohol stung the raw and already battered and ravaged flesh.

 

“Pull out.” I ordered inculta as I jerkily handed him the pliers even before the sting was gone.

 

Without so much as a second glance he took the pliers and swiftly yanked the shrapnel out. I gasped and felt my stomach lurch and some how managed to get to my feet and stagger  about 6 away to throw up.

 

After vomiting I sat back on my knees and tried to breath in through my nose and out my mouth like I  was trained but it seemed like everything was on fire. 

 

“Toughen up Sentinel, I know you’ve been through worse. Get to your feet.” Inculta ordered standing above me, he held out a hand which I weakly gripped and he somewhat gently pulled me to my feet.

 

He was right i had been through worse...much worse.

 

I leaned into his body once again, this time for support as he led me to where we were sitting before and helped me sit down.

 

I managed to avoid any more screams as the worst was over and all that was left was to clean the wound and wrap it, which I managed by myself with a little help from Inculta.

 

After I was bandaged and got some water into me, I cleaned up the supplies and kept the shrapnel for souvenir.

 

“Thank you Vulpes.” I said quietly as he used the wet towel to wipe some blood of off my face, he sighed and shook his head.

 

“Think nothing of it Sentinel.” He said wiping some blood off my bottom lip, I sighed and nodded,

 

“If that’s what you want then fine, but I’m not going to forget this anytime soon Vulpes.” I said reaching out and  taking the damp cloth from him so I could wipe his face off.

 

I had to re did the the towel to get the last bits of blood that was dried onto his eyelids, he purred when I finished up and cupped the one side of his face with my bare hand.

 

He open his eyes and gave me a half lidded smile before sighing and pulling away to stand up and get me on my feet so we could start walking again.

  
  


That night we managed to get to the Great Khans area with out much more trouble, the ambassador Karl instantly recognized Inculta and greeted him with a hug and a pat on the back.

 

But did not greet me as warmly but gave me a respectable nod and introduced us to the leader of the Khans, Papa Khan.

 

We exchanged names and ranks, it was amusing to see Karl's dark chocolate skin turn to nearly milk chocolate when he realized that I was  _ the Sentinel _ from the brotherhood and was sent by Caesar himself.

 

“I apologize for my rude behavior earlier Sentinel, I didn’t-” I chuckled weakly and told him it was big deal.

 

Papa Khan had noticed my injury and inquired about and was quite pleased and impressed with my bravery when i retold the event.

 

After our meet and greet we had dinner, I found it odd that Karl only had corn and beans with a piece of fruit. I reminded myself to ask Inculta about that a later, towards the end of our meal we discussed sleeping arrangements.

 

“I apologize but I only have one large bed left for the two of you and-”

 

“That would be fine Papa Khan, you’re too generous as if and this meal was wonderful too if I may add.”

 

“Thank you for your compliments Ma’am but are you sure you're comfortable with sharing a bed with Vulpes Inculta? If not I’m sure my daughter would not mind sharing her bed.” 

 

I snickered and shook my head, despite the fluttering cazadors in my stomach I kept my cool.

 

“I grew up in the pitt where there was at least 3 people to a king size bed, a few nights with one other person is nothing.”

“Well if you are sure then so be it.” Inculta gave a ghostly smile and gently placed his hand on my arm before going back to his meal.

 

Little did I know what I was getting into by agreeing to sharing a bed with a fox..


	26. when you lay down with wolves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised Inculta and Belle share a bed and secrets are spilled as Inculta finally reveals the story behind the bite on his hip and snuggles are had as the two get close...but do they end up getting too close for comfort?  
> THere's art work but The artworks is OWNED by Galgannet over atDeviant art. I DO have permission to use it and again I DO NOT OWN IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artworks is OWNED by Galgannet over atDeviant art. I DO have permission to use it and again I DO NOT OWN IT!  
> but I'd thought y'all could use some visuals...
> 
> Slightly graphic content ahead along with innuendos of possible chid molestation, and also you may need tissues and some pitchforks....

 

The bed in question was rather large and really quite comfortable, the situation on the other hand was well different.

 

Right off the bat things were a little tense well sexually at least when I walked into the bedroom to find inculta stretched out on one side of the bed reading a book shirtless and the sweet teasing curve of his hip showing, yes _that_ hip.

 

I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to bite back a moan but miserably failed and Inculta, _Deities bless him_ , didn’t look at me and instead merely raised an eyebrow and mentioned my arm.

 

“Is your arm bothering you that much Sentinel?” I blushed and took the visible escape route he had given me, saving us both from embarrassment.

 

I sighed and headed back out into the Kitchen area and grabbed a glass of water.

 

While out there I bumped into Broc Flower, Papa Khan’s daughter.

“So you’re a Steeler?” SHe said quietly catching me off guard, I had heard the term back home in the Pitt in a museum dedicated to a sport called Football, and apparently The Steelers were the city’s football team and the team got their name after the city’s nick name, Steel city.

 

“I’m sorry but are you insulting my home? How did you’ve know where I’m from?” I said incredulously, putting one hand on my hip.

 

“What’s the Pitt? And no, I was making note of you being one those bucketheads...You know a Brotherhood member?” She said with a smart ass tone in her voice.

 

“Yes I am a brotherhood member and please refrain from insulting my family and our name.” I said bitterly trying not to snap at her.

 

“Damn sorry...So what’s up with you and the cute blonde guy? You guys like together or just fucking?” SHe said a little too casually making me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

 

Hearing another female call Vulpes ‘cute’ made me feel something _odd_. I was sure what it was, spite maybe? Disdain? Whatever it was left a bitter taste in my mouth.

 

I looked her up and down and for the first time got a good look at her. She was about eye level with my 5’2 and shaped like me but she had snowy white hair in a pre war french braid and Hazel eyes like her father’s. No doubt she was pretty but something about her just didn’t feel right.

 

“We’re just friends and teammates besides what would give you the idea that me and inculta are together?”

 

Now it was her turn to put her hand on her hip and scoff at me,

 

“You don’t see it?” She said swiveling her head and looking side to side as if silently saying ‘are you kidding me?’

 

“See what?” I said in an annoyed tone as I crossed my arms, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm.

 

“The way he looks at you...I was expecting to see a ring or something and when i didn’t I thought maybe you guy were fucking and maybe the poor bastard had just caught feelings because I thought there was no way in hell you could miss the glances he was giving you. But apparently I was wrong.” She said casually turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

 

I felt my mouth open a little ways and my eyes widen as confusion and disbelief flooded through me.

 

“Uh you okay there Belle? You look-” And with that I turned on my heel and left and headed back to the bedroom where inculta was already settled under the covers but not asleep, I could see his bright blue eyes staring at me through the darkness. It was kind of unnerving really but I simply pursed my lips and  slowly climbed into the spacious bed and tried my best to get comfortable despite my bad arm.

 

“I see you finally decided to join me…” Inculta said quietly, I pretended not to hear him and instead messaged my sister telling her about my injury and where we were.

 

The silence between us was deafening even more so than before due to what I  learned.

 

“ _How did I miss the signs? Was it that obvious? Maybe she’s just screwing with my head...:”_ I said trying to rationalize things while trying to distract myself from the gorgeous shirtless sociopath that was less than a foot from me.

 

Inculta kept disturbing my thoughts by tossing and turning, I sighed and gave up on trying to ignore him.

 

“So You come here often?” I said from my my side of the bed with my back to him, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

 

Inculta chuckled quietly and rolled over to face me and tapped my hip since my shoulder was still incredibly sore.

 

I sighed and rolled onto my back and flopped my head to the one side so I could see him.

 

“I don’t come here often but if you’re here i just come back a bit more often, not everyday type of thing but maybe once or twice a week.”

 

I snorted and lightly punched him in the arm, he pretended to flinch and take offense.

 

“Is this how you treat all your saviors? Thanking them with abuse? If so remind me to let you die next time you need me to save you.”

 

“Savior? Umm how about hope off that high horse of yours inculta? I could have very easily done everything by myself but having you there was just a huge convenience honestly.” I said scoffing at him playfully.

 

He chuckled and I could feel the bed shift as he moved closer to me, making my flutter and my mind scream.

 

“But I was right wasn’t I?” He said quietly as he brushed my cheek with his knuckle.

 

“About what?” I said a little too curtly, I knew what he was talking about but I was going to avoid talking about that particular subject.

 

“Don’t play dumb Sentinel, it’s not cute in the slightest of ways.” He said coldly.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be cute…” I said in a matter of fact tone trying to derail the conversation, he simply rolled his eyes and huffed at me.

 

“Listen Sentinel, You know I was right when I said that You had been through worse, was I not?” This time his voice was gentler and warmer, and softer as if coaxing me to open up.

 

I groaned and turned my back to him, I was not interested in getting all touchy feely with him and my past.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Vulpes, so please let it go.” I said sternly, glaring at the wall.

 

Request denied….. That fucker was not letting it go.

 

“Why did you attack me when I put the collar on you?” He asked gently, I could feel his gaze soften.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the world and the images of that day.

 

“I said LET. IT.GO” I ordered harshly before aggressively flipping onto my back and glaring at him...with tears in my eyes.

 

He sighed and put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

 

“You know how you asked about this?” He said lowering the blankets and pointing to his hip.

 

“I don’t remember asking about your dick but okay…” I said trying to lighten the mood.

 

He rolled his eyes playfully before  actually exposing his dick hip and the bite mark.

 

I sighed and nodded slowly before wiping more tears away.

 

“I do remember that…and I also distinctly remember you choke slamming me up against a tree.”

 

“I do recall that...but you forced me to do it, I had to remind you who I was and of your place. But anyway I have to ask you, do you still want to know how I got this scar?” He said gently taking my hand and placing it over the mark.

 

I could feel the raised edges from the individual teeth and the divots from where the canines had punctured the skin. I lifted my eyes up to Inculta’s and let out a small gasp.

 

His eyes were nearly a midnight blue, I could see the pain in his eyes as well as the hatred of himself.

 

I gently squeezed his hip before moving my hand to his neck, there another bite mark was waiting to be discovered.

 

“If you want Vulpes…” I whispered moving in closer to him, his fingertips brushing my hair.

 

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at me.

 

“Before I start you have to understand that the Legion’s way of life is much harsher than most and it’s just how things are, they will never change and they are needed for a strong army, so you need to keep an open mind alright?” He said twirling a piece of my hair with his fingers.

 

I nodded and scooted even closer to him, so he could get better access to my hair and me….

He gave me a sad smiled and sighed before continuing.

 

“I was a strong willed adolescent and hard to break but I was still obedient...most of the time but I had my days when I was insubordinate and refused to obey my commanders. One day when I was about 13, I made a mistake well it was a choice not a mistake,a very unintelligent choice, really but anyway during a scrimmage with some tribals out in Utah I disobeyed the commands of my commanding officer and cost the life of a decanus,” Inculta pulled his hand away and tucked it under his own head but put the left hand one top of my own.

 

“After the battle I was ordered to be lashed by my centurion but an even high ranker officer stepped in and pulled me aside away from the others to his tent…”I felt my stomach lurch as I realized where this was leading…

 

“There he...stripped me down to nothing and lashed me with his own belt, and personally saw that this punishment was one to be remembered. He made sure to inflict as much pain as possible, not just with the belt but also his mouth and hands.”

 

Inculta gently removed my hands from his neck and placed them on the bed but still held my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles with the pad of his thumb.

 

I felt a rage burn inside me, so hot it made me shiver, I also feel disgusted and repulsed...and disappointed at Caesar for allowing such punishments...especially against children.

 

“He bit every welt and infliction he delivered on to me. I still remember him stroking the side my hips right before he gave me this...Then he ordered me to get dressed and go help the other with dealing with the survivors. When we got back to Caesar he informed him of my disobedience and punishment. I was once again lashed but my lord did not approve of the punishment, he was much more forgiving towards me and saw to it that I be placed under a new Centurion.” Inculta smiled at the last part when he brought up Caesar but that smile quickly faded when he realized that he was smiling.

 

I reached out and stroked his cheek before scooting even closer to him, Inculta’s eyes widen a little before he visibly relaxed and reached out and put an arm around me. His eyes lightened a little when I nuzzled into his forearm. His skin was textured with raised lines and small divots, but it was incredibly soft. I even brushed my lips on his wrist and drank in his scent, leather and campfire with a hint of mojave air.

 

I yearned to take away that pain and wanted to punish the bastard who had left that mark and borderline molested Inculta. I had to learn his name….

 

“Who did it Vulpes?” I whispered but instantly I regretted that action his eyes turned dark once again and he pulled away from and rolled over so his back was to me.

 

“It doesn’t matter…” He snapped pushing me away with his legs, I nearly whimpered but held it back, Inculta needed my support not my whining.

 

“It does matter, Inculta!” I said passionately and reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Not to me, the past is the past and the man who did it is gone. If anything he made me into the Legate I am today, now let it go Sentinel.”

 

“It matters to me Vulpes, and I don’t care if he’s dead or not, I still need to know.”

 

“You don’t need to know anything, especially anything about me Sentinel. I said it doesn’t matter, so for once listen and drop it woman!” He snapped and then sat up and got out of the bed.

 

“Damn it Inculta! Get your toned ass back in bed! That’s an order!” I hissed as I tried to scramble after him.

 

_“One step forward and two steps back..”_ I thought to myself as I managed to get out of bed and catch up to him.

 

He paused at the doorway and spun around and glared down at me, his face was unreadable and almost emotionless.

 

I glared up at him and stood my ground, and pointed to the bed.

 

“Get your ass back in that bed Legate Vulpes inculta.” I once again hissed this time with as much authority as I could.

 

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my chin and lowered his face to mine.

 

“Go fornificate yourself Sentinel.”

 

He said coldly before letting go of my face and turned and left the room, leaving me to sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on now guys....you really think i'd make it that easy? Never trust a sociopath.........  
> Don't worry you'll get to see more sensitive inculta later and eventually inculta smut.....  
> I torture you because I love you really..


	27. Ranger danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets a surprise wake up call and Inculta makes breakfast and Dead sea gets verbally spanked by Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about the smut, well not so much as lied as post poned it for likely another chapter....Yes I'm a sleazy crooked son of a bitch, I know but trust me next chapter for sure will have smut. I jsut couldn't find a good spot for a smutty scene, as the author I don't think Senetinel and Vulpes have a strong enough relationship just yet...I mean they haven't even admitted their feelings for each other.  
> Yes they''re a ship tease at this point...why? becuase I'm ass and I sociopath with a fear of rejection and a love of mentally torurting others plus finding the right time and place for a good hanky panky session is kind of hard when you're on the verge of war...and its always been that way because war,war enver changes.

The next morning was better than expected when Inculta woke me with freshly brewed coffee.

 

“So where are you going to dump my body?’ I asked groggily when he wafted the freshly brewed cup of life under my nose. I opened one eye and saw a little cup of hope right under nose making me smile and renewing my faith in life.

 

“Down the vents in Hidden Valley or quarry Junction haven’t decided, now get up.” He said casually before setting the cup of glory on the table...on the other side of the room.

 

“You’re truly one Maniacal bastard aren’t you?” I said sitting up and stretching, making my bones pop and crackle.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re just figuring this out…” He said raising his eyebrows, I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

 

“Careful with that tongue of yours...it would be a shame if it ended up someone else’s mouth.

 

“Please don’t take my tongue and sew it onto someone else’s mouth...that’s not very……” I said yawning and rubbing my eyes sleepily and was almost finished with my sentence when Inculta smashed his lips against mine. 

 

His lips were plump and rather soft against mine, he tasted like Sunset Sarsaparilla and Salisbury Steak gravy with an odd addition of smoke and cigarettes.

 

Caught off guard and no Laser rifle to grab at my instincts took the next best option with an uppercut to the jaw which landed with a sickening thud.

 

Instantly Inculta swore and clutched his jaw, I felt the blood drain from my face as I realize what had happened and what i had done. I jumped up and hurriedly tried to apologize but Inculta merely cussed again and held me back at arm’s length away.

 

“Oh fuck….Inculta I am SO sorry! I didn’t mean to- I-FUCK! Here let me look, please.”

 

“It’s fine Sentinel, I shouldn’t have startled you to begin with...but at least you didn’t have your favorite little laser Rifle with you.” He said tilting his head to one side, i sighed and sagged my shoulders feeling guilty as shit.

 

“Sorry I possibly broke your jaw and ruined-” I whispered quietly,

 

“It’s not broken and please don’t start that pity party shit Sentinel. Now look at me,” Inculta said sternly rolling his eyes.

 

I sighed and shook my head as I headed over to the table where my reason for living was waiting for me.

 

I sighed with relief as I picked the coffee cup and took a sip after allowing myself to tease my nose with the rich nutty smell of the beautiful beverage.

 

I moaned as the dark waters of life filled my mouth, coating my taste buds with flavor and warmth.

 

“Are you-” I held a finger and took another sip of coffee before looking up and over at Inculta from over the rim of the mug.

 

He raised and eyebrow and walked out the room, 

 

“I’ll come back when there’s less weird shit.” He muttered making me cough and sputter on the silky but beautifully bitter beverage.

 

I laughed and set the cup down and had to use the table for support until I could finally stand up right and catch my breath.

 

I sighed and pulled some clothes out of my pack and headed out into the main living area where Inculta was sitting alone on the couch with his bare back to me.

 

“Did you clean up the puddle on the floor?” He teased playfully before turning to look at me as i walked past him and sat down beside him.

 

“No need to...Cotton is a very absorbent material.” i said snickering before turning on a table lamp as I got up and headed into the kitchen to wash my hands.

 

When I came back out Inculta’s eyes were closed, I stopped in mid step and took amount to appreciate the sight before me. The weak glow on the lamp highlighted the curvature of his nose and the the sharpness of his cheekbones.

 

I sighed and leaned up the doorway, letting him have a few moments of peace.

 

“You know it’s rude to stare….I’ve told you this before Sentinel.” He muttered as his eyes fluttered open and a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Well how I can learn anything when I have teacher like you…” I said shrugging before sitting back down beside Inculta.

 

“How’s your arm?” He said as he watched me take off the soiled bandages from last night.

 

“Hurts like hell butttt….” I said pausing as I examined the wound under the light of the lamp.

 

“But it’s not infected so that’s good.” I said before I applied more healing powder and finished changing the bandages.

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Inculta said as he sipped at his own cup of coffee.

 

“FIrst we have to get the Great Khans on our side and then we’re going to be heading out to Nelson from here.”

 

“Karl said that he has it all handled and Papa Khan said that there’s always a place for us here and wishes us a safe arrival to victory. So need to stay till sunrise, we need to get ;going before then.” Inculta said curtly.

 

“What time is it any way?’ I said just now realizing that i had no idea what time it was or what day.

 

“It’s 4:30, I’ll make breakfast while you get dressed and while I get dressed will you mapp out our route?”

 

“Sounds good Vulpes I’ll go get ready and here’s my pip boy, pick out anything you like.” I said handing him the device and headed into the bathroom.

 

I quickly undressed and pulled on my clothes and boots and used some scissors to trim my hair a little bit before heading  back out into the living room.

 

But before even reached the Living room I could smell sauted cram and buttered toast.

 

The smell alone was enough to make me rethink my stance against marriage. I peeked around the corner and felt my pantied go damp at the sight in front of me.

 

_ “Inculta in the kitchen has got to be single best thing I’ll ever see.”  _  I thought to myself as i watched him dice up what smelled to be Banana yucca fruit and also keep an eye on something, possibly Radscorpion egg that was on the stove.

 

I bit my lip and had to remind myself that we were not alone and that I was a screamer. I felt pathetic talking myself out of jumping Inculta bones in the kitchen especially over breakfast.

 

I pouted and rounded the corner to find inculta standing in front of me with two plates of food.

 

“Hungry?” He said gesturing to the table, I eagerly followed him, my mouth drooling and panties dripping.

 

“Thank for breakfast Vulpes, I didn’t-” I started saying after we had sat down at the dining table.

 

Inculta put a piece of yucca to my lips and with smoldering eyes and a husky voice he said:

 

“Shut the fuck up Sentinel.” 

 

I glared at him but took the piece of fruit with my mouth straight from his fingers and allowed us to eat in silence.

 

After breakfast We did dishes and he headed off to get dressed, while I reseated myself at the large table and took a map out of my pack so I could get out things planned out for our route.

 

10 minutes later Inculta swooped down beside me, smelling fresh.

 

“How is it coming along?” He said reading over my notes and map.

 

“8 hours,” I blurted out before finishing up my sentence,

 

“It’s going to be an 8 hour trip if we go from here, Red rock canyon and go to the El ray motel and have a snack and then go east to Aerotech park from there we go south to the Grab and gulp and grab some water. This will take us right through NCR territory but that’s no biggie as long as we keep our heads down and guns away but anyway From the Grab and Gulp we head to the 188 trading post where another Brotherhood member is waiting with a package from Nolan to Caesar. SO we grab the package and then head to Novac and finally to Nelson. Then we-”

 

“Meet up with Dead sea and take the profligate camp, Forlorn and there we will get that woman, Colonel Moore.” At the last bit of his sentence a chilling and almost sinister smile crept on to inculta’s face.

 

The Journey to Nelson was a rather dull one as far as action goes, together we got 6 raiders and 3 NCR troops and a cazador….A cazador that chased me for almost a quarter mile while Inculta stood back and laughed. 

 

At the road leading to Nelson we ran into into a few NCR rangers that threatened us if we helped the legion.

“Listen here at the bottom of this pit are some Legion snakes and when you go down there either one of two things will happen. EIther that pretty little head of yours will go sailing across the Colorado Courtesy of a legion machete or they’ll try and make friends with you and if I find out you made friends with them I’ll be putting a lump of lead through both of your heads as soon as they pop up, got it?”

Inculta politely smiled and said that he would never dream of helping Legion and persuaded the Ranger to let us through and as soon as we passed the ranger, I threw not one and not two plasma grenades but three.

 

“You’re gonna wanna duck and roll, because in about 10 seconds, things are gonna go boom.” I said quietly.

Inculta raised his eyebrows and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a large boulder.

 

“3...2..1”

 

ZZZZZZTTTTZZZZZZ

 

Even from behind the boulder I could see and feel the bright green glow of the plasma Grenade. 

“No one even got the chance to scream before hand...pity” Inculta said casually as we came out from behind the boulder and walked back up the hill to where the rangers had been, now all that remained were 3 glowing goo piles and 2 pairs of holotags. I snatched up the tags and shoved them into my bag. 

 

“Do I even want to ask?” Inculta said folding his arms and eyeballing me from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I take them to cottonwood cove and trade them with Severus for supplies and ammo.” i said casually as we took in the scene then headed back down to Nelson.

 

There men saluted and greeted Inculta with great vigor and instantly the morale was lifted, but me well let's just say I was not exactly welcomed until Inculta introduced me to Dead sea.

 

“Ave Vulpes inculta, it’s a pleasure seeing you again. Tell me have you-....Who is this Profligate woman?”

 

Inculta chuckled and put a hand on his comrades shoulder before having me introduce myself to dead sea.

 

“I am Lotus Belle, Sentinel with the Brotherhood of Steel. I have to say I am impressed by your capture of Nelson Dead Sea, it’s almost as admirable as Vulpes Inculta lottery at Nipton.”

 

Dead sea looked at Inculta and then back me and then back at inculta,

 

“The profligate woman is with the Brotherhood? I thought that the profligate troops claimed victory in laying defeat against her kind.” 

 

“They Nearly did but Elder Nolan McNamara  who was a paladin at the time risked his life to get the remaining survivors out of Helios one. He paved away for the future of the brotherhood chapter out here, it’s a little gloomy but after this it will be much brighter. We have reinforcements coming in from Colorado, west coast, texas and even the High elder Arthur Maxson is here with reinforcements and supplies.”

 

Dead sea gave a hum of approval and gave me a nod before turning the conversation to the plans for Camp Forlorn Hope.

 

It was decided that at midnight me and inculta would go in and capture those in the Main tent, and then the rest of legionaries would come in and take the camp. 

 

“It will be simple, the cowards on the hill are low in morale and have little resources and are weak spirited, it’s almost an unfair fight.” Dead sea said as we looked over a map of the camp.

 

“We’ll have to scout the surrounding area...and also disable the communications tower and radios…” I muttered,

 

“And how will we do that?” Dead sea said folding his arms and likely raising an eyebrow at me.

 

“There’s an old Brotherhood bunker nearby that’s been abandoned for a few years...there could still be a few pieces of technology that could be used to scratch up a signal jammer.”

I said pointing to a small deviot in between Nelson and the camp.

 

“There’s nothing but a sewer grate there and it’s locked…”

 

I looked up at him and smirked.

 

“I’m aware of this and i have the key to that grate, the grate which hides a rather reasonably sized bunker that belongs to the Brotherhood.”

 

“If you’re so sure this bunker then you won’t have a problem with my men investigating it?” 

 

I raised an eyebrow an d looked at Inculta who shrugged,

 

“It’s up to you Sentinel, your call.”

 

I hummed and scratched my head before answering Dead sea.

 

“Yes….and No. I’m okay with 2 or 3 of your men coming with down into the bunker but nothing is to be touched or destroyed. Only I am to remove items and once i leave that bunker is not to be opened unless i give the order got it?”

 

Dead sea huffed and likely rolled his eyes at me before agreeing to my terms.

 

“Good, now I think we can use the bunker to store the hostages until we can transport them to Cottonwood cove or until I can get a few special Troopers transferred to the active Brotherhood bunker.” I said applying some chapstick

 

“What do you mean by  _ special _ ?” Dead sea said question me, i sighed and looked at Inculta and then back at Dead sea.

 

“I ran into someone on the way here...an  _ old friend _ if i may say so myself that’s stationed up at that camp. I have a few plans in mind for her…..” 

 

“Who’s the woman you seek?”

 

“The name's Cassandra Moore….Colonel Cassandra Moore she has killed many of my brothers and sisters. SHe has at least 40 holotags that belonged to the brave brothers and sister of the Brotherhood and i will get them back...All of them.” i said coldly narrowing my eyes at dead sea.

 

“I will send a note out to my men, is it safe to assume that any of these holotags we find are to go to you….assuming you’ll survive.” 

 

“We will all survive this Dead sea at least those from the legion will. Those soldiers, according to these reports and your own men and yourself included, are broken and likely will not put up a real fight. Also any letter you find I want. Especially letters home.”

 

“Why?” THis time it was Inculta that questioned me.

 

“The families have a right to know that their child is gone. We may be fierce some and ruthless but we are not savages, we will not stoop to their level.”

 

Inculta smiled and gently tipped my chin up so i was facing him.

 

“You are corect my little Lepus Ignis, we are not as lowly as those profligate troopers. We are more than they ever will be. We are Legion.”

 


	28. We are legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on camp Fornlorn commences as does Inculta and the sentinel's personal vendetta against Colonel Moore...  
> Bewarned it gets RAPEY and it's a very long and very detailed chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta keeping up with my promise of smut..I'm giving youlittle tasty teases of smut...and   
> WARNING   
> GRAPHIC SEXUAL POTENTIALLY TRIGGER CONTENT AHEAD FOR THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.

 

Inculta and I were in charge of taking out the nearby ranger station Delta and planting the signal jammers as an assistance to Dead Sea. We were merely helpers and we knew that, we weren’t here for glory we were here for revenge and bloodshed.

 

“It is quite sad here,” Inculta muttered to me as we walked through the camp dressed as troopers surveying the camp before heading to the ranger station.

 

“Yeah I’m not sure if we should pound them or buy them an Ice cream cone.” I said casting pitiful glances at the disheartened soldiers around me. 

 

I could see from the corner of my eyes Inculta rolling his ice blue orbs at me as we headed past the Command center and even from outside the tent I could hear  _ her _ bragging about her so called accomplishments.

 

“So There I was surrounded by those fucking Metalheads, outnumbered 5 to 1! All of them were Paladins in T-60 D Power Armor carrying fully boosted Automatic Plasma Pistols!...” 

 

I scoffed and shook my head in disgust, 

 

“What is it?’ Inculta said quietly once we were out of earshot of the tent.

 

“She’s so full of shit, like she’s so full shit she doesn’t even sound convincing!” I sneered as i fumed a little bit.

 

“How so?” Inculta said sounding genuinely interested in my rant.

 

“She has no idea what she’s talking about because one, only the highest ranking officers get T-60 armor like Star Paladins and above and two not everyone wears power even in battle. If you have a small group like 5 people that’s a recon or expedition squad and even then you’ll only have 2 in power armor the rest are usually scribes or knights and three, all paladins?” I scoffed and rolled my eyes in disdain and disbelief at the bullshit story before continuing my very informative rant.

 

“ Never happens usually you’ll have one paladin for every 4 or 5 knights or scribes. You might get 2 if you’re on a high risk recon mission or have squires or aspirants with you for added protection but still her whole story is complete bullshit! Like it doesn’t even sound reasonable! Not even a raider would be dumb enough to believe her! Besides Plasma Pistols are rarely used, Laser Pistols are the standard and automatic? Come on now, everyone knows that you should never put a fully boosted capacitor on a automatic!

“It’s like putting a quantum harmonizer in a photonic resonation chamber! UGHHHH ”  I yelled throwing my arms up in the air and shaking my head in disbelief. Inculta raised an eyebrow at me and was probably questioning my sanity.

 

“Do I even want to-” I stopped him mid sentence when I spotted the 2 breaths away from empty ranger camp just ahead. 

 

“So how do you want to play this? Loud and hard or-” Before I could finish my sentence Inculta and I were approached by a rather dry looking mousey brown haired male ranger with a hitler mustache and rather prominent erection. 

 

“What the hell brings you all the way out here?” 

 

The man said looking me up and down, licking his lips. I suppressed a shiver and gave him what I called the southern Sweet Tea smile, the kind of smile that you fake even when you’re internally gagging for sake of being polite after you took a sip of real southern sweet tea and are able to feel your blood sugar spike.

“I’m Officer Lauren Beaut and This is my partner Trooper James Fox and  I’m here to update the radio codes and install-”  

 

“You could have said I’m here for the scenery for all I care sweet heart, just do what you need to do.” The trooper lost  interest after I introduced Inculta to him then he pointed me to the tent where the radios were, I headed Inside while inculta dealt with the trooper.

 

Inside the tent were 2 females, one was passed out on the floor and the other was close to nodding off in front of her radio.

 

“Excuse me?” I said quietly as not to the startle the woman and cause a scene or attract unwanted attention from the rangers below in the bunker.

 

The communications officer that was dozing at the radio lifted her head and gave me a sleepy wave before sitting up and stretching.

 

“Are you here to update the radio codes and-” 

 

“The codes? Oh yeah codes,” She said yawning sleepily before standing up and yawning again

 

“The beast is all yours if you need me I’ll be outside.” She said stepping over her sleeping friend.

 

It was only a matter of seconds before she spotted Inculta, her death was instant, as was her comrades. 

 

After I slit the trooper’s throat I installed the signal jammer and headed to the underground cellar where the rest of the rangers were sleeping blissfully unaware of what was coming.

 

When we surfaced a Decanus by name River Foot was waiting for us, his men were visibly shocked to see that I had been fighting alongside Inculta as a partner instead of being slaughtered with the troopers.

 

Some were not only shocked but almost angry once I took off the trooper face mask and goggles and pulled out my holotags, which had the BoS insignia etched into it and was clearly visible.

 

“Brotherhood?” One legionary whispered with his eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“I thought they were-”

 

“Gone?” I said firmly as I pulled my hair up into a bun and put my helmet back on.

 

“Don’t you know legends never die?” I said raising my eyebrows as I prepped my Laser Rifle and weaponry. 

 

“Legate Inculta, may I ask why you have a Profligate Brotherhood member with you?” River Foot asked in an almost concerned tone as he put a hand on Inculta’s shoulder.

 

“Refrain from insulting this woman, as she is-”

 

“Sentinel Lotus Belle, Brotherhood of Steel, not only am I a superior officer but also your allie, as of late the Brotherhood of Steel, the Legion, the Boomers and The Enclave Remnants are all allied together in the battle for the Hoover Dam and against the NCR, so needless to say get used to seeing me and my brothers and sisters around. We don’t have time to chit chat for much longer, as the NCR is likely aware that something’s up.”

 

I said running Inculta over much to his annoyance and took charge. I directed the Decanus to split his men up and have them circle the camp while Inculta and I took care the radios. I then informed River foot to wait for me to let off the first shot before moving in, I also informed him of the traps that were set by Dead Sea’s contubernia and that any head officers or Rangers were to be captured alive.

 

At first River Foot refused to take my orders but with a little input from inculta he quickly changed his tune and begrudgingly followed my orders.

  
  
  


Inculta and I went straight into the Command center and played the role of Radio fixer but as soon as the radios went dead Inculta and I left the tent and went our separate ways with Inculta headed to the sniper’s nest and I went to edge of the camp, where I fired off my gun  at an imaginary legionary and cried wolf.

 

“LEGION!” I screamed as loud as I could, gasping and stumbling over my own feet for added effect. Instantly the little noise that was in the camp turned into silence then panic erupted.

 

“The Legion?” One soldier whimpered before he took off running in the direction of the Command center with me behind him as I too was part the panic.

 

“THE LEGION IS COMING! THE LEGION IS-” The man yelled tripping over his own feet as he scrambled up the steps to the Command center, but before he could reach the tent door i fired off a round of my rifle into his head.

 

“The Legion?!” Cried Major Polatli as he came running out of the tent his already pale face went 3 shades whiter as the news sunk in.

 

“Yes..Legion has arrived.” Inculta said smirking from the top of the small cliff edge that overlooked the camp. 

 

He had since discarded his trooper uniform and took in favor of his trademark fox head and sunglasses instead, his ripper was already bloodied and behind him stood a few legionaries smirking before Inculta knelt down and snapped his fingers and pointed to the camp then they jumped off the small cliff and began their assault on the Camp.

 

“Took you long enough.” I quietly muttered as I pulled my eyes away and went about taking down NCR troops, trying to hide the fact that even I was ensnared in his attention grabbing entrance but seeing him in his signature ensemble took me back to our first meeting in Nipton where we were sworn enemies instead of sworn allies.

 

I felt someone grab me from behind as drop kicked a trooper, I spun around and pressed my rifle into their stomach.

 

“Friendly fire is not something I tolerate, Sentinel.” Inculta hissed into my ear before shoving me backwards and throwing something at me.

 

It was a dogtag, a glowing one...from one of my own. 

 

I hissed and quickly pulled off the guise and shoved the tags into the pocket of my Olive green BoS armor.

“Who had it?” I hissed as Inculta and I went back to back firing at the troops as we worked our way to main tent.

 

“One of the Rangers.” Inculta said as I swept a ranger off her feet and buried the blade of my combat knife into her side and kicked the underside of her chin in before one of her own accidentally stepped on her face in a blind panic. I shot the other trooper down before turning the gun on her. 

 

“You!” Came a screech from my left side before I was tackled to the ground. I recognized the voice instantly, 

 

“Nice too see you too Colonel Moore!” I hissed as I uppercutted the woman,

“Go take care of the rest. I got this!” I yelled at Inculta, hesitantly Inculta nodded to me and took off into the main tent.

 

“You sure do have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!” Moore spat as she elbowed me in stomach, making me grunt in pain. My Laser rifle went flying as she used her body weight to shove to the ground.

 

“I’m Brotherhood, we never back down!” I said through gritted teeth as the Colonel managed to pin me. I stopped thrashing and looked the woman in the eye, seething and growling.

 

“Oh really? Then what happened at Helios One?” Moore said she grabbed at my holotags and ripped them off of me. I hissed and spat at her, earning a slap in the face, her nails raked across my face.

 

“Sentinel Lotus Belle, Brotherhood of Steel huh?” SHe said taunting me as she read my tag aloud before shoving the tags into her jacket pocket. I snarled and thrusted my hips up and bashed my knees into her spine, throwing her off balance, which allowed me to roll her over onto her back.

 

‘You sure have a lot of guts killing my brothers and sisters, Moore.” I hissed as I spat into her eye again. This time one her hands got free and using a hidden blade, she stabbed me in the stomach, I screamed clutched my stomach allowing her to get back on her feet.

 

I hissed in pain and rolled onto my back as the colonel tried to attack me from behind but I kicked her in the stomach as hard as I could, sending her flying into the wall of a shack.

 

I staggered to my feet and threw myself on top of her again avoiding the small switchblade by kicked her in the ribs and stepping on her wrist. 

 

I brought my fist down on her face and grabbed her flailing hands and pinned them above her head.

“Hurt did that? Make you and-” She sneered as blood flowed from her nose and her eye started to swell, I head butted her and looked up when I saw a shadow standing over me...there standing above me was Dead sea.

 

“Hold her still and I’ll tie her up.” He said firmly as he managed to pin her legs down to get one of her boot laces and used it to tie her up.

 

“Inculta’s got a some of her men in the tent for you.” Dead Sea said calmly as he helped me to my feet. I grabbed the bitch by her hair and spat out some blood before dragging her up the steps and into the tent.

 

Inside the tent Inculta was having fun….by fun I mean his version of fun. You know Psychologically breaking people down before physically torturing them.

 

“Hello there Sentinel…” Inculta said smirking as he turned to me and gestured to the 5 or 6 captive troops he had tied up that were being watched over by legionaries.

 

“I popped the weasel!” I shouted huffing and puffing as I dragged the kicking and thrashing woman up and onto a table with the NCR two headed bear painted on it.

 

Where immediately her arms and legs were secured and tied to the table so she was spread eagle.

 

“I see you got your white whale?” Inculta said tilting his head as he circled the snarling Colonel, who still had a good amount of fight in her.

 

“Arrgh she blows…”I hissed sarcastically as I grabbed the first aid kit and went to work cleaning my stab wound as soon as I sat down in the nearest chair.

 

“FUCK YOU LEGION BASTARD!” She screamed at Inculta as she spat in his face as he leaned over her.Inculta sighed and wiped the spit away with a flick of his hand.

 

“Oh you will be darling don’t you worry now.” He said soothingly as he walked over to me and saw my stab wound. Even with the glasses, I could tell his eyes were turning dark from anger.

 

“I see the bitch bit you?” He muttered as he grabbed the bandaging supplies and tenderly bandaged my wound before helping me to my feet.

 

“As you all may know or may not know who I am, for those of you who do not know me I am Sentinel Belle and I am with the Brotherhood of Steel.”  I said proudly as I walked over to where Moore was laying on her back.

 

A collective gasp was heard as I pulled out my holotags and put them back on.

 

“It can’t be…” One Woman whispered before being slapped by a  legionary for speaking out of turn.

“Why do you say that?” I said standing over the dark skinned woman, her amber colored eyes were wide in disbelief.

 

“I thought y’all were wiped out at Helios One..” She whispered flinching as i grabbed her chin.

 

“Well that’s what you get for thinking, now isn’t it?” I said softly patting her face before standing up.

 

“THE BROTHERHOOD WILL NEVER SUCCEED!” Moore shouted wildly, I sighed and sauntered to the table so I was standing over to her and grabbed her hair and jerked her head backwards, so she was looking me in the eye. I smiled down at her and shoved a hand under her armor and gave her breast a firm squeeze before pulling it back and doing the same to the other before speaking.

 

“Funny you say that...because we already have. We have an alliance with almost every group in the wasteland. We’re allied with Caesar’s Legion, The Boomers, The Enclave Remnants and The Great Khans and Followers of the Apocalypse. Not to mention we have the locals in the palm of our hands. We have sonic and our allies have the boom.” i said sweetly as I pulled a cloth out of my pocket and used some dirty water from a nearby opened bottle and wiped her face down.

 

“And you are nothing.” Inculta said as he nudged me aside, and stared the woman down.

 

“You are nothing but a profligate fraud. You claim to bring democracy but in reality all you bring is greed and desolation. Your precious Republic claims to be righteous but in the reality of this is that your republic has more slaves than the Legion. The Republic s the opposite of the Legion in every way, you lie about your policies, your businesses and your living conditions and lifestyles. You know that the Republic is just brutal as The Legion despite the lies.” Inculta whispered into her ear, making even me shiver.

 

“We are nothing like you slavers and rapist! NOTHING” Cassandra  hissed bitterly making Inculta chuckle and shake his head.

 

“Oh is that so? So what happened at Bitter Springs?” Inculta said vindictively, his hand wrapped around Cassandra’s throat, and wandered its way down to the top of her her armor plating, where it undid the straps and tossed it aside like paper.

 

“And at Helios One? What happened to the brothers and sisters of mine that were left behind or captured? WHat ever became of them?” I whispered pained with loss of the one that came  before me, my voice cutting through Cassandra’s rage like a hot knife through cold butter.

 

For once she didn’t insult me or snap but simply apologized, I looked at her with a cold hatred in my eyes. I sighed and went to work removing her armor and boots as I talked,

 

“How many of them did you slaughter while they defended the others who were injured? Did you treat them like you did the innocents at Bitter Springs?” I hissed as my venom found it’s way into my voice. 

 

Even Inculta looked up at me in surprise as I circled the table and swiftly changing my tone from cold and distant to bitter and heated.

 

“So tell me  _ hero _ , how many innocent children have you slaughtered? How many of them cried for their mothers and fathers? How many medics have you killed while they were trying to save someone’s life? How many of those tags and kills were justified? How many names do you remember?” I hissed grabbing a combat knife off a desk and went to work shredding her pants until she was down to her panties. 

 

“Did you ever once tell your men the truth about that ‘ _ attack’ _ You survived at lost hills? Did you ever tell them about how you went behind the Brotherhood’s back after signing the peace treaty? Did you ever tell your commanding officer about how you burned it?” I whispered as I turned to the stunned group of soldiers behind me.

 

“Did any of you serve with Colonel in the battle for lost hills back in 77?” I called out waiting for someone to raise their hand, and sure as shit two of the 6 people did.

 

“Did you know that brotherhood wanted to come to a peaceful end? Did you know that the Brotherhood had sent over a convey with aid as a peace offering?” I asked as I hopped up onto the table behind me, 

 

“The brotherhood never sent a convoy!” One man called out angry with my accusations,

 

“Oh but they did! They wanted a peaceful end but you know who didn’t? That’s right the woman in charge...All she ever wanted was bloodshed.” I said swinging my legs as the whimpers behind me started up. 

 

“But why?” Called out another soldier,

 

“Simple, she hated the ones that left her behind...SHe hated-” I whispered turning around to see inculta removing Moore’s ripped and bloodied jacket with his ripper.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT!” She screamed at me, spitting in my face and yelling.

 

“I was never one of you! Never! I deny it!” She wailed as she began to thrash and fight Inculta’s advances along with mine as well. I laid my head on her bare stomach before slipping a finger under the waistband of her olive green panties.

 

“You can deny the truth all you want because truth...well you can’t handle it can you Aspirant Cassandra Moore?”

 

“Aspirant?” Inculta said pulling his lips off her neck to look up at me, intrigued. 

 

“Yes, she was an aspirant when she was a young teen before she left the Brotherhood of steel.” I muttered biting her flat stomach making her scream and Inculta groan with anticipation as I locked eyes with him and winked.

 

The fun was only beginning….

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right fuck the lore.....


	29. Becoming the abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle comes to a realization after she sees herself in Moore's eyes.
> 
> He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.  
> Beyond Good and Evil, Aphorism 146
> 
> ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe shit ahead but not as graphic as before....like seriously it's back down to a reasonable level, I sincerly apologize for the uncalled amount of violence that came before this edited version.

“She’s Brotherhood?” One of the Legionaries whispered, another shrugged.

“Yes and not only is she by blood one of my own but she’s also a liar and traitor to the NCR,” I said as I watched inculta fondle Moore’s breast, I should have felt pity but I didn’t….

“Pity you had no sense of loyalty or intelligence, you would have made a fine Paladin. Really you would have, I mean according to the archives back in D.C you were one of the top performing squires out west. But as soon as you discovered your true heritage, you turned against us. You fucked us over now you’re gonna pay and your men are going to watch and maybe even help.” I hissed, grabbing a soldering gun and some med-x.

“She is a special kind of sadistic is she not?” Inculta said chuckling as he held Cassandra down and I injected the med-x. I only gave her half a does, barely enough to touch the pain that would be coming but enough to keep her conscious.

“Listen here Cassandra, you know a lot of information and you are going to give it to me. Got it?” I hissed connecting the soldering gun to an outlet.

“YOU CAN FUCK OFF! I’M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT YOU-” Inculta rolled his eyes and harshly pinched her nipple making her squeal, I used the soldering gun to cut off her panties and shoved them in her mouth, muffling her screams.

“So Inculta, what should we do first? Engrave our emblems into her and then make her men fuck her while the others watch and extract information or fuck her and then draw on her?” I said casually shrugging.

"We will see what happens..." Inculta said helping me on to the table.

“Team effort?” Dead sea said eyeballing the two of us, I chuckled and nodded.

“You can stay and help us out...or ask questions. I’m sure she’ll be giving up information once we get things...going.” I said raising an eyebrow as Inculta picked up the soldering gun and handed it to me.

“Mark her up.” He whispered into my ear as he handed it to me and pressed his lips against the curve of my neck before reluctantly pulling away and going to work on the Colonel.

“So here is what is going to happen, I will ask you a question and you will answer and only speak when spoken to, any other word or verbal noise that comes out of your mouth will be met with the tip of that soldering pen….Got it?” Inculta said staring Cassandra down as he removed the soiled panties from her mouth.

“Fu- I mean of course...You legion bastard.”She sneered I sighed looked at Inculta and nodded and pressed the tip of the soldering gun to her skin after inculta shoved the underwear into her mouth.

Instantly my ears were assaulted with sounds of blood curtling screams as I craved the letter B into her stomach and the smell of searing flesh violated my nostrils.

I gagged and shook my head trying to clear the smell from my head, I felt a pang of guilt as I heard a cry coming from a capture that was being held by a Legionary name Marios.

“It’s best he breaks her now rather than later Sentinel.” Dead sea said shaking his head at the scene before him.

“I know it’s just that...that my own sister could have been in that girl’s position had I not taken her place as Inculta’s capture. My sister Lani is the same age and same-”

“Little pain in the ass.” Inculta grumbled as he poked his two cents in on our conversation before he decided to assault Moore’s body further by sucking on the freshly charred skin as his hands made their way down to her hip bones where he stopped and looked up at me.

I could see in his eyes that he got no pleasure from this...

“What is the NCR’s plan for their assault against the Legion?” I was now the one asking questions, taking control and making strides.

“I’m not sure I-” I tapped the table getting Dead Sea’s attention and had him hand me the soldering gun, instantly Moore started screaming and trying to get away.

“PLEASE NO I-” Inculta gagged her again before giving me the signal.

She once again screamed as I pressed the tip to her stomach carving the letters ROTHER out rather slowly.

“She’s losing Consciousness Sentinel.” Inculta said tossing me the med-X. I sighed and injected more into her and put some pain relieving cream and antibiotic spray onto the burns as a preventative measure.

Inculta grabbed her face and slapped her a few times before she finally was able to talk again.

“So you going to answer my question or will I have to have the Sentinel punish-”

“No I’ll-I’ll talk. The Boomers...the NCR is going to the boomers for help..” She said gasping, I sat up and gestured to Dead Sea to grab the bottle of dirty water on floor by his for me.

“Feeling thirsty Sentinel? I’m sure there’s fresh water around here somewhere..” Inculta said blandly as I got off the table and walked to the front of the table where Cassandra’s barely conscious head was dangling off the edge of the table.

“It’s not for me but for her.” I said forcing her to drink the beverage, making her cough and sputter.

I sighed and wiped her face off before making her polish off the bottle.

“You’re too soft Sentinel.” Inculta said as I reached up and grabbed his hat.

He glared at me from behind his sunglasses but said nothing. I set the hat down before removing his sunglasses as well.

“Sentinel...What are you doing?” He said irritated at my annoying actions, i shrugged and looked over to Moore who was now fully awake.

"So you're awake? maybe now you're a little more than willing to talk..."  I said looking down at her, her chocolate brown eyes welled up with tears.

I felt a pang in my heart when I looked into her eyes...

I saw the very same fear and anxiety and yearning for death that I had once felt when I was being held captive by raiders back in the Commonwealth at a prewar park called Nukaworld.

I gasped and felt my face go bone white as horror ran through me when I relaized what I was doing...what I was becoming...

I was becoming the monsters I had promised to destroy and to erase...

I was becoming the abyss....

"Sentinel?" Inculta called to me, his hand gently squeezed my shoulder bringing me back to reality, I jumped and instinctively my hand went to my laser rifle.

"Sentinel!" Inculta snapped and glared at me for a second beofre his gaze went soft and then he grabbed me by the wrist and led me outside.

"Talk." He ordered quietly as he pulled me behind the tent out of the public eye of the nearby soldiers, 

"There nothing to-" I started saying refusing to meet his eyes before he cut me off,

"Do not lie to me Sentinel, I saw that look in your eye.." He said grabbing my face and forcing me to look him in his stormy blue eyes. He wasn't angry with me...I could see that clear as day. He was worried and maybe even afraid...He was afraid for me.

"Okay  _Legate Vulpes Inculta_ ," I snipped at him sarcastically as I jerked my face away from his hand.

"Let me rephrase that! There's nothing to for me to talk about  _with you!"_ I snapped bitterly as I turned and started stalking back towards the front of the tent.

"You do not have to act like this." He whispered almost sadly and as much as I hated it, his voice pained me. I knew I didn't have to shut him out and that I could trust him but still I slammed the door on his fingers.

"I don't have a choice Inculta..." I whispered lying to him and myself, my voice was weak just like me. I wasn't being the soldier that I was supposed to be. I wasn't being strong, honorable and sure as hell wasn't being the Sentinel or the Brotherhood poster woman that I was meant to be. I was being uncivil, unjust and cruel...I had broken all that I stood for...

"You can trust me," He whispered gently taking my hand in his, holding it as if it was fragile little baby bird.

"Yeah but I can't trust myself! I'm afraid of losing myself...I'm afraid of what I'm becoming" I whispered into his neck my voice broke as he pulled me into a real embrace. 

His arms were firm and strong as they curled around me, holding me...holding me together.

"It is okay to be afraid. We all feel fear at one point or another, it is there to keep us going and remind us that we are human. But the first step to overcoming that fear is realizing that it is there." He whispered pressing his lips to my ear, and just hearing his words and knowing he was there with me that I wasn't alone made the abyss seem a little less dark.

Maybe I was suffering from stockholm syndrome or battered victim syndrome or maybe i was losing my damn mind but at that moment with inculta, I felt like i wasn't alone and that maybe I could save myself and redeem myself. 

No, I didn't think I could save myself and slay my own demons...I knew that I could and that I would. 

"The night is darker than ever but it will not last forever." I whispered pulling away from inculta's embrace with a smile on my face....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re done and re imagined.....


	30. Fairy tale twist and turns....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a change in heart and makes a change in plans....and makes another ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redemption is mine...and Belle's

“So you are just-”

“Letting her go? Not exactly.” I said sighing as I had Dead Sea remove all the captures and take them wherever they would usually go with the exception of Moore. She was staying with me and Inculta.

 

“So what are you going to do with her now?” Dead sea asked me as I started patching up Cassandra and cleaning her up.

 

“She is going to decide to either join the Brotherhood  or come back as i should say and aid us in defeating the NCR or go back to the NCR and confess to her crimes.” I said as I put some burn cream on her now blistering burns.

 

“I fail to see your logic Sentinel, one minute you are torturing her and the next you are offering her a place beside you?” Dead sea raking a hand through his ginger colored hair, exhaling heavily in frustration.

 

“I took things too far  and let emotions get in the way of the mission, I essentially broke everything the Brotherhood stands for...I became the monster, I was trying to destroy.” I looked up Inculta who put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Do not fret, we have all crossed the line once before, even I myself.” Dead Sea said as he watched me finish up bandaging Cassandra’s burns.

 

“I have as well Sentinel, we are all human and all are capable of evil.”Inculta said helping me stand up.

 

“Me three…” Cassandra said groggily as she tried to sit up but whimpered in pain as soon as she started moving around on the table.

 

“Hey, take it easy now!” I said pulling off my gloves and rushing to her aid, she flinched and raised her hands up to defend herself as if I was going to attack her again.

 

I slid my hand under her and helped her slowly sit up so we could talk, and work out a deal.

 

“What the hell lady?” Moore grumbled as I offered her some fresh, clean water instead of irradiated dirty water.

 

“I fucked up and let my emotions get in the way of the mission. What I did was...inhumane and even fucked up for Legion standards. I apologize for-”

 

“Humiliating me and systematically torturing me?” She said rolling her eyes, wincing as she did so likely from a stress induced Migraine.

 

“Yeah I was barbaric...and I was acting dishonorable and I stooped far below any level i have been to before…” I said looking her in the eye, which was still a little bruised despite me using 2 stimpacks on her much to the disdain of the Legionaries around me.

 

“What made you stop?” She asked taking a sip of water, as she looked me up and down.

 

“I saw myself in you. I saw the same woman that I was back when I was being held captive by a group of raiders in this pre-war amusement park called Nuka-world. I realized that I was becoming the monster I hated.” I whispered softly as I looked her in the eye.

 

“Do you have a pack of smokes on you?” SHe said quietly as she slipped on the brotherhood tank top I handed her, wincing as the fabric slid over top of the bandaged burns.

 

I sighed and pulled a pack of smokes out of my pip boy along with a lighter and had Inculta grab an ash tray.

 

“As much as I hate you and want to burn you alive like you did me, I’ll take your offer into consideration. I will never forgive you and I will resent your very existence for as long as we both shall live but I will not seek revenge.’

 

I let out a sigh of relief before taking a sip off a bottle of water that Inculta had offered me,

 

“But I have to ask, how did you find out about me being Brotherhood?” Cassandra said taking a drag of her cigarette.

 

“I did some digging and research after the first time we met a few years back and it so happens that one of the other Paladins that was with me when you and I first met recognized you. So one thing leads to another I get ahold of some friends and pull a few strings and cut a few lines of red tape and bing boom and bam I found out.” I said shrugging casually, accepting a drag off Cassandra’s cig.

 

“How long have you been in the BoS?” She asked looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

 

“12 Years now, how long have you been in the NCR?” 

 

“20 years now and out of those 20 years I spent 12 of them slaughtering our own kind…”

 

I jerked my head up in surprised when she said ‘our’ kind.

 

“Did you say-”

 

“Our kind? Yeah i did...I might have some brain trauma or I might be in shock or rushing this decision but I think...I think it’s time I did the right thing. It’s time I come home, back to the mojave and back to the brotherhood. I mean as much as I believe in President Kimball and the mission of the NCR...I just can’t agree with how we’re doing things. Too much corruption, Too much bureaucracy and honestly the NCR has turned away from the NCR that it was under Tandi. I’m scared but also relieved but at same time conflicted. God I hate fucking thinking about this shit.”

 

I chuckled and nodded slowly,

 

“I understand that, I had to make an alliance between the Legion and the Brotherhood and the Enclave, not to mention i jsut trashed the very name of Sentinel and Brotherhood of Steel.”

 

“How did you manage that anyway?” She said wincing as she twisted her body towards me.

 

“The alliance?” 

 

“Yeah, i mean how the fuck did you even end up in the hands of Dog ass over there anyway?” Cassandra said gesturing towards the legate, who rolled his now ice blue eyes and shook his head but let the comment slide as he went back to chatting with Dead sea.

 

I chuckled and took another drag of Cassandra’s cigarette before speaking.

 

“Well...Once upon a time….” I started saying as I looked over at Inculta with a smirk on my face...


	31. Cut content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra meets Caesar and things go better than one would expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title of the chapter is actually important because it tells you of how I got the idea for the Brotherhood's role in the battle. There was once a option in new vegas for an alligance between legion and the brotherhood but as the tilte says it was cut out but in game lines do hint to such things...  
> It can be found the fallout wiki page under the borhterhood of steel page.

“We don't do strays Sentinel, I sent you out to Red Rock to check up on things not to interfere with a Legion Operation and take in supposedly reformed Rangers!” Caesar roared at me while pinching the bridge of his nose, I rolled my eyes and shook my head while Cassandra snorted and let out a sigh of annoyance.

 

“My lord if I may speak?” Crooned Inculta Cooly as always.Caesar grumbled and narrowed his eyes at his Legate but gave him a nod of approval any way.

 

“You may proceed  Inculta.”

 

“Thank you my lord but if I may say my lord this  _ stray _ has proven rather useful to us already.” 

 

“How so?” Caesar replied rather dryly as he glanced at Cassandra eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“She has already forfeited information on where the Profligate Troopers will either attack or move in on as well as future plans.”

 

At this this bit of information Caesar raised his eyebrow and sat up a little straighter, clearly displaying his interest.

 

“Go on…” he murmured quietly folding his hands on his lap, I bit back a smirk as I thought to myself quietly cheering in my head.

 

_ “Hook, line, sinker!” _

 

I looked over at Cassandra who looked over at me. Clearly hiding the same victorious smirk as I was.

 

“As you wish my lord, it seems that the information given was not only easy to obtain but also true and useful as well. The information that Colonel-I mean Knight Moore had given us allowed us to warn the Brotherhood of an impending attack from the NCR at their bunker and therefore allowing the Brotherhood to prepare and protect themselves from the attack, saving not only their own kind but also-”

 

“Say no more, I understand Legate. I suppose I can allow this woman to serve and live under my army and within the camp but the second she makes any move that puts my legion or the future of the Legion's success in the Mojave in jeopardy, I will send her head sailing back California! And I will send the Sentinel back to the Pitt or whatever shit hole she came out of back in a matchbox! Do you three understand?” I nodded sharply as did Moore and Inculta.

 

“Of course my lord! I am grateful for your acceptance.” Inculta said with a small bow, 

 

“I'm only doing my job Inculta, now I want you three to prepare to go to back to Brotherhood base,” Caesar said pausing before flickering his gaze over to me.

“...wherever the hell it is…”  

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the proverbial nudge to the ribs.

 

“Hidden valley.” 

 

“I'm sorry was that Sentinel?”

 

“ I said Hidden Valley. That's where the brotherhood bunker is, you don't have to be shy about asking Lord Caesar I-”

 

“That's enough Sentinel. Now as I was saying you three are to head to Hidden valley and get The Stray up to date on her role and place in the Mojave and have a little meet and greet with that ‘High Elder’ of yours.” At the last part regarding my Elder he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“He's not as bad as you think…” I said smirking,

 

“High Elder? What's a High Elder?” Moore said cocking her head intrigued.

 

“I'll explain it later.” I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yes later because for now you're mine...tell me Sentinel do you even know what you’re going to be to be doing during the battle for the Hoover Dam?”

 

I sighed and nodded, I didn't have a complete idea but I had an idea and one that was most obvious.

 

“Helios One, we’re taking it back.” My voice didn't shake unlike what was going on inside of me.

 

“Right you are Sentinel, how do you think your ‘family’ feels about this?”

 

I looked away from his imposing and knowing stare, 

 

“Most likely scared shitless or excited as hell.” I said glancing back up at him, smirking as always earning a chuckle from Caesar.

 

“And you? How does this make you feel?”

 

I froze up, I wasn't expecting the question to be turned on to me.

 

“I'm ready…” I said lying warning a scoff from Caesar.

 

“I didn't ask if you're ready, which you're not by the way but you need to quit lying to me and yourself Sentinel.“ Caesar said calmly before standing up.

 

“Caesar I’m not-”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

I gritted my teeth and looked away before taking a deep breath and looking back.

 

“Honestly? I'm scared shitless and you're right...I'm not ready but by the time this battle comes I will be.”

 

“We all will be Sentinel.” Inculta said putting his hand on my shoulder gently squeezing it.

 

His hands were warm and strong, like they had always been even as they had struck me or squeezed my throat like when we had first met, now they could do they same but they held a new feeling to them...I just didn't know what.

 

I smiled at him, noticing just now that his hair was back to it’s original chocolate brown...like when we had first met.

 

“So you ready to meet my family?” I said smiling teasingly.

 

“Mmmm do I have to stay for dinner?”

 

I chuckled and put my hand on his and squeezed it, his hands like the rest of his body had small scars that were invisible to the the naked eye but incredibly real to the touch and now to  my eyes which were locked with his.

 

“Don't worry there’ll be dessert too…” I said winking before Caesar made a gagging noise and rolled his eyes.

 

“Enough you two, as I was saying, the three of you are going to be training with the Brotherhood, enclave and Boomers for a few weeks then you’ll be returning to me and will be training with Inculta and my legionaries for the remainder of the time. We have a month and a half till we take the dam and the Mojave with it! I want  _ all of you _ in damn near perfect condition, do I make myself clear?” Caesar said narrowing his eyes at me specifically.

 

“Yes my lord.” Inculta said with a small bow before we were dismissed and sent to go pack. 

 

After packing we left and headed out of the camp and were on our way back to the bunker...back to my home away from home.

  
  
  



	32. The truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's jsut say Sentinel learns the truth about truth and Inculta and his feelings and intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay...and filler chapters

 

PWW

ZAPUTZ

ZIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” I heard Lancer-Knight Monty, one of the many Commonwealth and East Coast transfers and loaned knights like myself, shout as he launched a specially made training plasma grenade in my direction.

 

I dodge rolled behind a rock and peeked out and aimed my specialized training laser rifle at the grenade and fired at it, successfully disarming the explosive.

 

“FIRE OUT!” I shouted back, retreating from out behind the rock and making a beeline towards Monty, before being tackled by a Aspiriant named Hannah from behind.

 

I grunted and felt myself stumbling forward and slamming into the ground before I kicked her in the leg and wiggled out her grip and grabbed her weapon and held it to her head and turned towards Monty and pointed my gun at him. 

 

“Surrender or she gets it.” I said loudly making Monty freeze up, I took advantage of the moment and “Shot” hannah in the leg and then rushed Monty, tackling him and pinning him down as Inculta finished hannah off with a swipe of his specialized training ripper.

 

“Not fair!” Hannah squeaked as she received a fairly decently strong zap from her training suit notifying her of her “injury” 

 

We were in combat training using specially made training weapons and suits that were nearly identical to the pre war products used in a game called “Laser tag”. When you got “hit” you would receive either a small zap or vibration that let off a beep to represent a non fatal injury and a fairly strong zap for a fatal injury.

 

“Nothing's fair in the game of love and war my friend.” Inculta grumbled as he helped Hannah up off the ground and led her to where me and Monty were waiting over by the bunker doors.

 

“Still that’s a dirty trick you pulled out there Sentinel, I don’t mean to be disrespectful but still.” I chuckled and shook my head at the young member.

 

“The NCR doesn’t play clean either and I’m trying to me make this as realistic as possible and that means pulling out all the dirty tricks and cheap shots.” I said dusting some sand off of Inculta’s Legion uniform earning an exasperated sigh and glare.

 

“I’m not a child Sentinel, now please stop.” He said gruffly, I raised an eyebrow and opened the bunker door before ushering everyone inside.

 

“Grumpy there Inculta?” I said following behind him as we headed down the stairs and passed the two veteran Legionaries that were guarding the inner bunker door and headed inside the bunker and checked in with Paladin Ramos and Paladin Morse in the security office before we headed into the Armory and returned training weapons.

 

“I am not grumpy just tried.” He sighed as he and I filled out our training logs,

“Sucks actually having to do real work huh?” I teased earning a stoney glare from him and a roll of his deep ice blue eyes but didn’t reply to me. I sighed and stepped closer to him.

 

“Don’t take it personally Inculta, okay?” I said putting a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off. I felt a small pang in my stomach at his reaction. 

 

“Look listen how about you and I take a walk around the bunker after dinner?” I said trying to salvage things and trying to get him to talk to me.

 

He huffed and quietly put his folder away and looked at me, his face was more worn than usual but his eyes had lighten a shade, making the sting a little less painful.

 

“I am going to be receiving a haircut tonight after dinner but we will see....” He said softly and quietly even though we were out of earshot with his eyes locking onto mine. I could see and feel his exhaustion, aches and stress as if it was my own the moment our eyes locked. I let out a startled gasp and tried to comfort him by placing my ungloved hand on his chest and unlike earlier he allowed me to keep my hand there for a few seconds before he covered it with his own and gave me a pleading look then gently pulled my hand off his chest but not without giving my hand a small squeeze.

 

“ _ He doesn’t want people to see his human side...or see him at all…”  _  I thought to myself quietly before I nodded and said goodbye to the two younger members and then Inculta and I gathered our regular uniforms from the lockers and ducked behind the changing stalls in the bathrooms across the halls.

After changing and returning the specialized training suits we started heading to another level where Knight Yvette, the bunker barber was waiting with an empty chair, a hot towel and a beer for me and a smile for all. 

I excused myself to the restroom and then got distracted when my sister tackled me from behind, and  held me captive   showered me with affection for a good 15 minutes before releasing me. 

When I opened the door to the Barbershop/salon Inculta was waiting directly on the other side of the door, startling me.

“Got lost Sentinel?” He said sarcastically as he brushed a lock of hair out of my own face, drawing my eye towards his face. I held back a gasp when My eyes landed on his face..I had forgotten how much better he looked with a hair cut...How  _ handsome _ he was with short hair.

 

“ _ Handsome?Really?”  _

 

My inner voice said rolling her eyes at me. I blushed and chuckled it off, trying to hide my true reaction.

“Hey I haven’t been home in while...I’ve been a little  _ tied up _ recently besides I ran into my sister.” I said cooly earning an eye roll from Inculta, I was about to say something else but I was interupted  l when a rather friendly and redheaded commonwealth Transfer named Scribe Haylen called out to me.

 

“Sentinel Belle?” She said softly fighting a grin as she approached me,

 

“Scribe Haylen” I said nodding respectfully, trying to stay professional instead of acting on instinct and running away from the lemonlight.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sentinel! I’ve heard so much about you and your sacrifices! I-” She gushed excitedly making me bite back a smile.

 

“Enough fan girling there Haylen.” Gruffed another commonwealth transfer named Knight  Tightass Rhys, rudely interupting her.

 

“Oh yeah sorry Sentinel just got carried away but anyway Elder Maxson would like to see you and the Legate in the command center, again I apologize.” She blushed turning to look at her companion who nodded at me and rolled his eyes at Haylen.

 

“It’s alright Scribe, no need to be embarrassed. And thank you for bringing that to my attention.”I said politely holding out my hand allowing her to practically piss herself with joy.

 

“It just such a pleasure finally getting to meet you Sentinel!” She squealed before her companion ushered her away freeing me and Inculta to go report to the Elders.

 

The meeting itself was well interesting from the second we walked in the room. 

 

“So it seems you finally came home after all these years Cassandra…” Nolan said quietly his eyes locked onto Moore before he notice Inculta and I walking in.

 

“And here she is...Woman of the year.” Nolan said sarcastically but smiling warmly, Cassandra barely even acknowledged my presence unlike the other man in the room…

 

The God among us…

 

“Welcome back Sentinel Belle...Welcome home!” Boomed the man, the myth and legend himself, High Elder Arthur  DaddyFucking Maxson and his glorious beard.

 

“ _...”  _

Was all I could think but my mouth unlike my brain had plenty to say….

 

“Well if you’re going to be here from now on then I guess I’ll stop running away so much!” I blurted out before I had time to process what was coming out of my mouth leaving me with the urge to  _ bury my head in the sand _ even deeper than it already was....

 

I internally cringed and externally giggled nervously and covered my face with my hands well Inculta groaned and hung his head in embarrassment and disappointment.

 

Now I was waffling with how to remedy this situation without humiliating myself further but thankfully the young and well bearded High Elder simply laughed it off and brushed the incident aside and moved forward with the discussion.

 

“Thank you for the flattery but there is a matter of importance I need to discuss with you and-” Maxson stopped short when he saw Inculta in his legion uniform and shaggy hair.

 

“Vulpes Inculta…Still in Legion Armor” Maxson openly studying the Legate, much to Inculta’s annoyance.

 

“You know we have plenty of uniforms that would fit you and be much more appealing on you...If you’re interested.” Nolan said chuckling as he noticed Inculta’s Legionary clothing.

 

“That would be me and yes I am aware of that.. _ Sir. _ ” Inculta said coldly, pausing before calling my elder sir instead of the proper title which to be honest kind of pissed me off.

 

“That you are..The one and only Legate of the Legion….You’ve made quite the name for yourself Legate Vulpes Inculta.  _ Monster of the East… _ ” Maxson said fixating on Inculta, drawling out Inculta’s nickname before pausing to take a sip of water.

 

“I’ve heard many stories about you Legate...Some more honorable than others.”

 

“I have no doubt regarding that statement sir...I am the Legate after all and as you know being someone of great power yourself, Elder Maxson is it? That you can not be a great leader without a few acts of violence and without being the source of evening gossip once or twice, am I right?” Inculta said smirking, Maxson returned the gesture before his Royal blue eyes flickered to me and then back to Inculta.

 

“True very true...I’ve heard at least 6 different stories regarding you within my first 24 hours in the Mojave but there is one story in particular that peaks my interest...:”   
  


I internally groaned when I realized where this was going…

 

“And which story would that be Elder Maxson?” Inculta said his tone dipping the room in an iciness that resembled being dipped liquid nitrogen.

 

“The one regarding the meeting of  _ my _ Sentinel and yourself.” Maxson said folding his hands in front of him and taking a quick side glance and Nolan, who gave me an apologetic look before nodding at Inculta.

 

And inculta in return gave me a side glance of annoyance and...shame?   
  


“ _ Wait did I just really see what I thought I saw?”  _  I thought to myself in disbelief but like all of Inculta’s questionable and non hostile or possibly affectionate actions, I chalked it up to Stockholm Syndrome…Once again Denial was my ally.

 

“Nipton.”

 

  
“What about it?” Maxson said tilting his head intrigued.

 

“That is where Sentinel and I met when she came to retrieve her little sister after the child ended up captured by my men when she shot at us.”

 

Maxson raised an eyebrow and looked over at me for confirmation, to which i merely nodded and Maxson gave Inculta the signal to continue his story.

 

“I never intended nor planned on actually keeping either one of the two females...To be quite honest Elder, nor did I have plans on killing them. But obviously things came out differently than I had planned.” 

 

I sfelt my face drain of colour as my heart came to a dead stop. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard nor did I know what I was feeling beside numb...and strangely  _ betrayed _ , like he had lied to me. My mind went numb as I processed the information..the truth.

 

“ _ He lied...He played me…”  _ I whispered in my head as the feelings started bubbling up. I was hurt, confused and dumbfounded. 

 

“ _ What did you expect...He’s a fox after all…”  _ Chimed the voice in my head rolling her know it all eyes, and shaking her head, as right as she was I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t want to hear the truth...because the truth was too painful. 

 

“Sentinel? Are you alright?” Nolan said concerned when I didn’t answer inculta right away.

 

I jumped and took a deep breath, ripping my eyes off of Inculta to look at my elder,

 

“Yeah I’m fine...I’m great.” I said trying to lie and tried to keep my voice casual but my voice came out raspy and winded up tighter than a Super mutants asshole and it was clear that I was doing a terrible job at faking it as everyone was staring at me, eyes full of worry, curiosity and confusion.

 

“Are you sure you seem...tense.” Maxson said his Royal blue eyes full of concern…I could feel his eyes boring into my soul and seeing right past my bullshit. 

 

Infact everyone could...Including Inculta who place a gentle hand on my shoulder only for me to shrug it off…

 

_ “So the tables have turned...How painfully ironic”  _ I thought to myself as I tried to pull myself together, or at least pretend to have my very much stirred up but not shaken ducks in a row...Okay they weren’t ducks they were chickens and they were definitely shaken and slightly confused.

 

“Sentinel…”Inculta whispered his eyes were darkening, and worry (yes actual real worry) filled them as well as confusion and hurt?

 

I couldn’t stand it, any of it.

The attention.

The situation.

But most of all I couldn’t handle the truth...

  
“I’m going to step out for some air.” I said quietly, my voice started breaking as I turned on my heel and started briskly walking out of the room before anyone could stop me.

 

As soon as I was out of eyesight and earshot of the command room I practically ran out of the bunker and threw myself into the man made sandstorm that was the bunker’s camouflage and

I  _ let it go…. _

  
  
  
  



	33. Lightweight and drunken kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sentinel lets everything go when she decided to try and solve her promblems with alcohol up in the brotherhood controlled black mountain radio tower but Inculta decides to follow her...

“You...deceived me.” I whispered coldly into the wind, which was swirling like the storm inside me.

I bit back the tears and anger as I marched through the sandstorm and headed towards, well I didn’t know where I was going nor did I care.

“Sentinel.” I froze up when I heard him whisper my name, it sounded so clear despite the fact that I was alone or at least I thought I was.

“Great now I’m imagining things.” I snerked bitterly to myself as I climbed to the top of cliff that overlooked Hidden Valley. I didn’t look behind me as I headed up the road to Black mountain radio station that was now operating under the Brotherhood thanks to the Courier and was safe to approach.

“You have no one to blame but yourself...stupid stupid woman….” I whispered as I approached the radio station, shaking my head in disgust and disbelief.

“Hey Sentinel what’s-” I looked up and saw Scribe Watkins and Head Scribe Taggart standing outside the station mulling over some machinery, I ignored them and marched inside and slammed the door behind me and grabbed a the bottle of whiskey out of the desk drawer and drank it straight,savoring the burn of the alcohol.

“Is it not it a little early to be drinking Sentinel?” Inculta whispered as he slinked his way into the room, I slammed the bottle on to the table and sneered at him.

“Fuck off you dirty, rotten slimy, deceitful little-” I seethed at him before he cut me off,

“Fox?” He said coldly, staring at the whiskey with disdain before lifting his eyes up to mine.

“I was thinking piece of shit but that works too.” I chuckled bitterly before taking another swing of the whiskey and sitting down on the desktop and pulled out a cigarette, which Inculta wrinkled his nose at in disgust.

“Aren’t you being a little melodramatic?” Sighed the voice in my head in disgust and annoyance.

“That is absolutely disgusting Sentinel.” He sneered shaking his head, I snorted and flicked ashes at him.

“And so are you Incunta. You are unbelievably disgusting...at least I can trust that I’ll get cancer or some shit from this cig..unlike you.” I hissed bitterly before I smashed the cigarette out on the bottom of my boot, unable to take anymore of the horrid flavor of the Cigarette.

Inculta sighed and rolled his eyes at me, those gorgeous ice blue eyes….

“Why are you acting like this?” He half mumbled- half demanded.

I spat out the mouthful of whiskey I had and gawked at him.

“Is he really so fucking ignorant?!” I cried in disbelief in my head.

“Are you serious?” I spat at him laughing bitterly as he came closer to me, his movements were slow and cautious (not that I blamed him) I took a rather large gulp of whiskey before speaking, I felt warm inside as the alcohol slammed into affect.

“Yes….Are you really so worked up over our past that you're drinking and smoking and making a fool of yourself?” He crooned standing a mere 3 feet away from me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes before shaking my head and sliding off the desk. Stumbling a little, as I lost my balance but regained it, red clouding my vision as hurt and bitterness made me numb.

“There is no ‘our past’ Inculta...There is no we..” I whispered tears coming to my eyes as I reached for the doorknob to the backdoor and once again ran off...well more like stumbled out.

I locked the door and tossed a rock in the opposite direction of me to use as a red herring or at least that's what I thought I was doing, by now the alcohol was taking over.

“God I'm such a fucking lightweight.” I moaned in my head.

I grunted as I wandered back down the road I came from, and there waiting at the bottom was Inculta.

I groaned and turned around to try and once again flee him but he grabbed my arm and held in place.

I tried shoving him and pulling out of his grip but he was sober and I was most certainly fucking not.

“Lemme go Incunta!” I sneered as I drunkenly pushed and smacked him, much to his irritation.

“Why are you making a fool of yourself over the past?!” He hissed bitterly, his words bitting into my head like his nails were biting into my arm.

I snarled and jerked away from him or at least I tried to but miserably failed when he grabbed my other wrist and held me fast.

“WHY DA FUCK DO YA THINK YA ASS? YOURE A CRUMMY LIAR!”  
I screamed into face as angry tears boiled over as my rage took over and my self control diminished.

“YOU FUGGING KEPT ME PRISONER!YOU BEAT ME! I ALMOST GOT GRAPED CAUSE OF YOOOUU!” I spat in his face and shoved myself against him as hard as I could, sending both is us toppling to the ground.

I half stumbled and half scrambled up as I tried to get away from him.

“I never once lied to you!” Inculta hissed as he wiped the spit from his eye, his patience was gone like myself control.

He stood up and tried to grab me again but I dodged him and ended up crashing to ground again.

“NO BUT YOU-you…” I paused to think about what I was going to say

“KEPR ME FOR NO FUCKING TREASON!”  
I cried out angrily wiping the tear from my eyes as I got up and started stumbling away.

“You foolish fucking Wasterel!” Inculta hissed as he charged at me and pushed me back down to the ground, I landed with a thud and kicked out at him before trying to crawl away but I looked back and locked yes with him and saw one emotion...Agony.

“Imma fool for tramping you! WHY?” I cried as Inculta grabbed the back of my uniform and hauled me off the ground.

“This is why!” He hissed before before shoving me back first against a rock and smashing his mouth against mine.

I squealed and went to shove him away but instead clutched the collar of his tunic and balled up my fist up into them.

His lips swallows mine as he fiercely kissed me, his soft lips brushing against my swollen ones.

My heart was practically beating out of my cheats as my brain screamed in delight and drunken ecstasy.

I wanted this now and always, I drunkenly caressed his face and slurred his name as his tongue slipped inside my mouth, his tongue caressing mine.  
I moaned and drunkenly tried to put my hand on his back but instead got a handful of his ass. But squeezed anyway.

He whispered my name before ripping himself away from and letting me drop to the ground before turning and leaving me alone.

“Huh?” I whimpered mournfully and confused as I tried to piece together what just happened.

“Not nice…” I whimpered before the year came out freely as I realized what had just happened.

“I don't utterstand!” Wailed as my head began to ache from trying to wrap my head around the situation.

“Belle?” I heard someone call out, woman I think it was.

“No spank you!” I said wiping the tears and shot away as I got up and stumbled off into the night…leaving behind a converted bystander and my common sense and Unknowingly heading right for quarry junction.

 

 

 


	34. Damn wildlife!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quarry junction is never a good place even sober but add alcohol to that? Well you're going to have a bad time...

“Stupid Fozy fuck!” I grumbled as I stumbled around in the desert night.

“Thank he can just kisss me and walk off? Dumb dirty Delicious...Foxy F-”  
I snarled before slamming into something rather hard and leathery. I stumbled backwards and tried to keep myself up right.

“What the fuck-” I grumbled as I looked up and realized what I rammed into.

RAWWWWWWRRRRRR

  
“METHCLAW!” I screamed as I tried to run away, but only got a few feet before tripping and falling over my own feet, 40 feet behind me the adolescent Deathclaw roared and stomped its massive feet before charging at me as I tried to scramble to my feet but instead I barely dodged a swipe of the monsters massive claws as I barrel rolled away and managed to some how pull out my laser rifle and land one hit on it.

Only irritating it further...I screamed again as it hollered and huffed at me.  
Just as the beast went to charge at me again I heard a familiar sound… the sound of a small chainsaw...A ripper to be exact.

I looked in the direction of noise to see Inculta running towards me.

The deathclaw paid no attention to him as it charged at me. I screamed and covered my face with arms preparing to ripped to shreds.

But instead I heard a snarl and roar of pain from the beast as Inculta attacked it from the side and rammed his ripper into its belly.

I gasped and managed to get to my feet and try to get away when I heard Inculta grunt in pain as he was tossed aside by the now gravely injured beast I sobered up from the adrenaline rush and rolled in front of Inculta to try and help him.

But even with adrenaline I was stilll woozy but I was able to hit the beast in the head with a shot from my weapon attracting its attention towards me once more.  
I froze up once it ran at me again, I screamed as I ran behind a rock and coward as the monster roared in frustraTion.

I could smell the blood from something and I could tartare the salty sweat ran off of me as I sweated in terror.

I gulped and peeked around the corner of the rock to see if the beats was there...only to see that it wasn't.

But I froze up and let out a whimper when I heard and felt a hot puff of air on the side of my face….

I slowly turned my head praying that it wasn't what I thought it was….

Like usual my prayers went unanswered...because the 7.5 foot deathclaw growled in my ear before letting out a full snarl.

I screamed and bolted away but not before the beast managed to catch my right leg with one of it claws.

I screamed a blood curdling scream as the searing pain shot through my body.

I whimpered and still tried to the crawl away despite my injury.

I let instinct guide me as I tried shooting at the beast, burning out one of it eyes.  
Zzzt  
Zzzt   
Zzzt   
Came from my gun,

“Low ammo.” I moaned as I checked the weapon and sure as shit 4 shots left. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized how close to death that I was...and that Inculta would like die as well.

The I remembered Inculta….  
I gasped and looked to where I last saw him But he wasn't there!

“Incult-” I started shouting before I was interrupted by the agonized deathclaw and I watched in horror as it threw itself at me. It's talons already covered in my blood.

I didn't have to react before Inculta jumped in front of me and and buried his ripper in the belly of the beast, earning a swift clean slice of a claw to his arm.

Letting out a gagging noise and hiss of pain Inculta wretched his ripper from the beast and crumpled to the ground.

I took a second to aim before I fired the last of my shots right into the Deathclaw head, its razor sharp talons were raised ready to strike as The last shot hit it.

  
The creature huffed and stumbled before crashing to the ground narrowly missing Inculta as I grabbed him and hauled him  
Under me.

“You're alive….I'm alive...I think…” I huffed and wheezed as I dropped my now emptied laser rifle to the ground and looked over at Inculta.

He was pale, paler than normal and very very very pissed. His ice blue eyes were now midnight blue and he was shaking for most likely shock and rage.

“You are a fucking foolish child sentinel…” was all he said before he hauled himself up into a sitting position and grabbed my injured leg.

I let out a whimper

“You need to-” he cut me off by pressing his lips tenderly against mine once again.

“Shut the fuck up Belle.” He whispered as he pulled away and pulled off his tunic and ripped it into bandaging like strips and quickly got us wrapped up.

“I'm sowwy…” I slurred as the adrenaline disappeared and the bumbling drunkenness returned, Inculta groaned and pulled him self up before trying to hail me to my feet.

“I thought I said shut it…” he groveled pulling me into his side and allowed me to lean on me as we slowly hobbled our way back the gates where were greeted by a paladin and veteran legionary and then taken inside.

As we were escorted down to led bayy vision started going fuzzy and the world got blurry.

“Vulpes?” I whispered as my world went completely black as I lost consciousness in Incultas warm and very solid but caring arms.


	35. For one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few weeks since the drunken deathmatch with the deathclaw out at the bunker with both inculta and the bond between Inculta and Belle is shifting but their relationship isn't the only changing as Moore has a possible vhange of heart towards the brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm going straight to the good stuff......

“If I’m going to die then I’m going to die to with my brothers and sisters!” 

I hissed at Inculta when he brought up the topic of me going to the dam with him instead of fighting at Helios One with the majority of the Brotherhood.

  
“There will be Brotherhood members at the dam as well!” He sighed casually shrugging, I shook my head feverently before giving him a death glare.

 

“You have more than enough hands helping out at the dam and besides we don’t have time to switch me to the dam not with 3 days till the battle Inculta.” 

 

Inculta furrowed his eyebrows and held up a finger and opened his mouth as if to retort my very valid argument but quickly retracted his finger as he failed to come back with a counter argument. 

 

“Besides why are you trying so hard to convince me to go to the dam?”

 

I said sighing quiety my voice softening as I sat down beside him on the bed that we had been sharing for our most recent stay at Fortification hill with Cassandra sleeping on a cot across from us in Inculta’s tent.

 

Inculta’s cheeks turned a faint pink as he jerked his head away from me, I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuring him that I was here for him. 

 

“I think we should stay together for.. _.Insurance _ reasons…” He said quietly slowly turning his head towards mine.

 

“ _ Insurance? _ ” I said tilting my head in disbelief as I rolled my eyes, gentle replacing my head with my head. 

 

Ever since the drunken Deathclaw deathmatch at the bunker, Inculta and I were now closer, it was weird because even though both of us noticed a change between the us, neither of one us said anything about it.I didn’t want to scare him off again by assuming his feelings towards me and risk ruining what bond we had…

 

“Yes,  _ insurance _ . You know In case of us falls the other can take over…” He said so quietly it seemed like he was mumbling  instead of talking.

 

I rolled my eyes and let the curved bridge of my nose slip perfectly over the slope of his shoulder, without hesitating he leaned into my touch and relaxed, a rarity now and days.

 

“If you say so solider.” I whispered smiling knowing he was straight up lying but I let it go…for a few minutes as we sat in comfortable silence savoring our quiet time together.

 

“You do realize that we’ll be meeting up at the strip as soon as the battles over and we get a headcount, right? Providing we both make it out alive...” I said turning my head so my cheek was on his shoulder instead.

 

He shifted a little so I was leaning into his chest and his arm was behind me, a compromised arm around the shoulder.

 

“I am aware of this Sentinel and as you said ‘ _ if we make it out alive’ _ ...” He let out a somber sigh and leaned his head on mine letting us get closer than usual.

 

I nearly hummed in pleasure before I realized that I was enjoying this  _ a little too much. _

 

“ _ Don’t get too comfy...He is a fox after all.”  _ The little voice in my head nagged at me shaking her finger disapprovingly.

 

I mentally rolled my eyes but prepared to pull away and sit up but before I could pull away Cassandra came stomping in looking  more pissed than a wet rad chicken.

 

Inculta and I jerked away from each other and both of us equally flushed grapefruit pink as we look at each other from the corners of our eyes.

 

“I can’t believe this! The nerve of that man!” She hissed throwing herself down onto her cot. 

 

I sighed and gave up on the tender moment and forfeited my efforts to consulting Moore before she lost her shit completely.

 

**30 MINUTES LATER….**

 

“I just don’t get it but I guess i’ll just go with it...I mean I guess it kinda makes sense since I am part of the Brotherhood now-I mean again...I guess.” She said putting her gun back together,= after she had started cleaning  it during her rant.

 

“So Sentinel what’s the plan for helios one?” Moore asked as she put a freshly filled magazine in and finished up with her service rifle.

 

“The classic divide and conquer, sending in the cavalry first then come the big guns then we set up shop inside and take back whats ours.”

“So where do you and I come in?”  She said tilting her head, clearly interested in what I had to say.

 

“Once the outside parameter is clear that's when we come in guns hot and lasers blazing. There shouldn't be a whole of resistance at first but once shit gets going, they'll come running with reinforcements and we have to be ready to get slammed.”

 

“So how many of us will there be at the Helios?”

 

I was about to answer when Inculta’s hand suddenly gripped my thigh firmly, I looked at him eyebrows raised but as soon as I saw the look on his face I knew he wasn’t being a pervert and groping me for no reason. Inculta had the same look now as he did when he was undercover and talking to an informant...suspicious.

 

It took me a few seconds to understand what had aroused his suspicions then I realized that it was Moore’s peaked curiosity that put him on alert. 

 

I put my hand on Inculta’s and removed it from my leg, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, acknowledging him before I proceeded

 

“100  but that’s just Brotherhood, that’s not including the 10 Legionaries we’re borrowing and 10 or so boomers. So in total I'm guessing 120 including allies.” I said casually looking over at Inculta.

 

“That’s it!?” She said shocked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, it’s going to be a small operation, Only a few of us and a few of them. We have superior numbers, weapons and training. It’s the NCR not the Enclave…” I said rolling my eyes.

 

“So where are we going in from?”

 

I let out a sigh and looked at Inculta who gave me a slow nod letting me know to proceed,

 

“The front, that’s where the majority of the troopers will be,” I lied casually 

 

“All the other doors will be locked to prevent any NCR troopers from escaping.” Inculta added in embellishing the story further and before Cassandra could ask anymore questions I made mentions of dinner and invited Moore to come along with me and Inculta knowing she already ate and would turn it down giving me and Inculta alone time to discuss the situation we were now facing.

 

“Well looks like it’s just us, come on Inculta let’s go eat.” I said pulling myself off the bed and following Inculta out the door.

 

“Is it just me or is she  _ Moore _ interested in planning than usual?” Inculta whispered once we were out of confirmed earshot of the tent.

 

“Nope not just you but it could be that she just wants to be prepared for battle...at least that’s what I’m hoping it is.” I whispered back as we weaved our way through the camp going straight to Caesar’s tent.

 

“That’s a possibility but it seems she was rather furious about not being near Kimball…Maybe she was planning on taking the bullet for him.” inculta said as he opened the tent flaps to Caesar’s tent.

 

“Inculta, what a pleasant surprise is something the matter?” Caesar said standing up slowly,

He was still recovering from the removal of a brain tumor and was a little wobbly on his feet.

 

“There might just be..” I said as I  started explaining the shared suspicion Inculta and I shared.

 

“So it seems we have traitor among us, I want you two to keeping handling it as you are but I want you to alert the other leaders about this but make sure not to arouse Moore’s suspicions. Got it?” Caesar said once I had finished with my explanation.

 

Inculta and I agreed to keep tabs on the situation before bidding Caesar a goodnight and headed back to the tent where we found Moore already asleep.

 

Quietly Inculta and I changed for and slipped into bed with me on the inside and my back towards him like normal.

 

I fluffed my pillow and got nestled down under my mound of 3 heavy blankets that buried my half of the bed, unlike inculta’s sparsely blanketed half of the bed which had only one average wool blanket and a overly firm pillow.

 

“Goodnight Inculta.” I whispered into his ear gently planting a small breath of a kiss on his cheek before rolling over with my back to him.

 

“Goodnight Sentinel.” He whispered with a smile in his voice, rolling over to caress my cheek with his hand, I blushed and captured his hand with mine for a second before letting it go,

 

“Hey Inculta?” I whispered quietly once he rolled over so his back was to me.

 

“Yes Sentinel?” 

 

“You’re still a little bitch Inculta..” I said snickering before receiving a smack upside my head from Inculta.

 

“Goodnight Sentinel.” Inculta huffed the rolling of his eyes was almost audible as he started drifting of to sleep as minutes later he was letting out a gentle snore but before I could fall asleep I felt him roll over and scootch closer to me and bury his nose in my hair and wrap an arm around me.

 

I froze up for a few seconds before rolling over, I felt a small smile creep onto my face once i saw him sleeping peacefully for once. I scooched closer and effectively closed the gap between us, I hummed happily as he left a deep rumble of contentment as he enveloped me tightly pressing our bodies together.

 

“ _ It’s just for one night…” _ I thought to myself smiling as I buried my face into the warm crook of his neck and got a whiff of his unique scent. 

 

Smoke, leather and desert lavender.

 

The smell of home...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Reviews and realistic rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day before the second battle for the Hoover dam and the war machines and getting hot but will things between the Legate and the sentinel cool down in their final hours together as underdogs of the Mojave?  
> Aside from that belle and her elders go over the plan for taking back Helios one and belle hears some interesting rumors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps there was Boondocks saint Easter egg in the previous chapter...and tomorrow or soon the final 3 chapters will be up...

“It’ll be for a short few days...I’ll-we’ll be fine I promise.” I said softly as I turned away from Inculta and started walking away from the camp.

“Sentinel wait!” I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around just in time to see Inculta standing in front of me, his eyes were glossy and a midnight blue and despite his stony face I knew he was scared shitless.

“What is it Vulpes?” I whispered moving a rouge curl out of his face, distracting myself from getting lost in his midnight blue eyes.

“I- can you…” He was for once the one floundering and struggling to find words, it was slightly adorable not that I‘d ever tell him this.

“I not sure how to say this but- I uh…” He sighed and was as visibly uncomfortable as I was on the inside as I came to realization of what he was going to say.

My palms started to sweat and my heartbeat sped up and skipped a beat..or two...or several actually.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT NOOOOWWWWWWWW!” I screamed internally while externally keeping my cool.

Inside I was now floundering and flopping around like the said flounder out of water, Most of the time  I wasn’t great with dealing with feelings but now was an even worse time consider what was about to go down tomorrow.

“It’s okay Inculta, you can tell me anything…” I said faking confidence as I fixed the lacing on the front of his armor.

“Sentinel..” He whispered softly tipping my chin up so our eyes met then his hand cupped my chin and followed the curve of my neck, sending waves of pleasure through me and shivers coursing through me.

“Inculta?” I whispered softly encouraging him to say what he needed to..No matter how bad the timing was. His eyes locked on to mine, intense and fiery. 

I felt my breathe catch in my throat as he leaned in closer, his scent mucking up my ability to think and clouded my head. My left hand went to his cheek caressing and memorizing his beautiful face as my other hand found his, our finger tips brushing testing the waters with feather like brushes. His breathing turned to small short gasps as he slid his lids shut and his lips brushed mine. 

For a moment we were frozen but so alive as our hearts pounding erratically together and our noses brushed, we needed this moment but life is a fickly bitch..... 

“Legate Inculta!” Came a shout from behind inculta making us both jump and ruining the moment as Inculta took a step backwards and glanced behind him at the approaching Decanus.

“I-I...I uh...I hope you stay safe.” He said curtly clearly retreating from whatever he really wanted to say, leaving me somewhat relieved and yet also disappointed, my hand now empty and I felt colder.

I sighed and gave him a weak smile,

“I wish you the same, I’ll see you soon. I promise.” I said before making a fist over my heart.

“Ad Victoriam Legate.”

“Ave....Ad VIctoriam Sentinel.” He said before giving me one last half hearted smile and turning away from me to go talk to the asshole Decanus.

I grabbed Moore by her wrist as I hustled out of the camp,

“Wow talk about a let down..” Whistled Moore as soon as we were out of earshot, I snerked and shook my head as I let out a sober and humorless chuckle.

“Not sure If I want to thank the Decanus or throttle him honestly…” I said somberly as the two of us sat down on the boat that would be taking us to Cottonwood cove. The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassandra broke the silence.

“So what was up with you two last night?”

  
“What do you mean?” I said furrowing my eyebrows

“You and Inculta were up all night whispering back and forth and yelling at each other.” I shook my head in confusion,

“I don’t remember much from last night other than Inculta being an overly aggressive snuggler.”

“You seriously don’t remember threatening to smother him in his sleep because of his snoring?”

I shook my head,

“Not really, like I said all I remember is Inculta being overly snuggly. Although it would not surprise me if I did threaten him I mean he does snore quite loudly.” I said shrugging before we fell back into a comfortable silence.

6 HOURS LATER….

“Do you have any other evidence supporting your claim against Moore other than your gut instinct and overbearing curiosity?” Maxson whispered quietly as he and I discussed the possibility of Moore being a mole.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose,

“No, but I just have this feeling in my gut like something isn’t right!” I hissed glaring at him,

“I’m sorry Sentinel I can’t take any action against her until you have substantial proof of treason. I believe you but rules are rules Belle.” He gave me a half hearted apologetic look as did Nolan, I groaned in frustration.

“So what am I supposed to do?! I have less than 12 hours before we take helios one! Am I supposed to just sit back while she leaks information and puts all of us at risk? DAMMIT!” I growled and punched the wall next to me as I vented some of my anger.

“SENTINEL! That’s enough!” Barked Nolan as he put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

“You’re not going to just sit back, you’re going to stick to the plan and you said you didn’t tell her any actual details right?” Nolan said soothingly, i took a deep breath and nodded,

“Yeah and Inculta helped out, but like I said before I made no mention of the Vertibirds or ARCHIMEDES, none of it was mentioned.”

“Good, you did good. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she stays with you at all times! Make sure you watch your back Sentinel and at least you came forward now but let’s just hope that this is just all unneeded suspiscion and paranoia. Now we have more pressing matters to attend to including reviewing the plan and preparation.” Maxson said clapping his giant paw on my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

“Thank you both, for everythin... I guess I’m just nervous and looking in too deep with unimportant matters. So let’s review the plan shall we?” I said gesturing towards the direction of the command center…

“So for helios alone there will 260 of us?” I said reading over the charts and data sheets.

“Yes, 26 groups in total each containing 10 members, I want to make sure that we have air support in around the parameter and at least 5 heavy gunners for the front portion of the plant and 10 heavy gunners for the solar collection tower.” I lifted my head up,

“Why 10 for the solar collection tower? What’s in there?”

“Automated security, Including Sentry bots and turrets. I want to make the casualties as minimum as possible for us.”

I raised my eyebrows, I had a few close encounters with sentry bots in the past and knew that the heavy gunners would be needed as Sentry bot were tougher than your average bot.  
Designed for one thing: termination of trespassers by any means necessary. From missiles to built in mini guns and explosion upon death, these asshole were not something to fuck with.

“So what are the boomers going to be doing?” I asked looking at the chart, which indicated that the 17 boomers and 3 enclave members with us now would be making up 2 of the 26 groups.

“The first group will be air support for the Parameter and the second will be internal support inside the actual powerplant.”

“Thank you for the explanation Nolan and to be clear we’re coming in from all sides correct?” I said refreshing my memory.

“Yes, we have 4 BoS Vertibirds that will be shared between the BoS and Broomers/Enclave. On Elder Maxson que, groups 5-7 and 1-3 from both Legion and E.BoS with be air dropped into panel area with groups 4-7 from the Mojave Brotherhood and groups 8-12 from E.BoS who will take the solar collection tower and clear it out and set up ARCHIMEDES II.”

Nolan said drawing on the onscreen map with the specialized marker,

“Meanwhile the rest of the troopers with be providing fire and support inside the power plant but once we clear it inside, half of those in the solar tower will be moved to parameter duty as will our vertibirds.” Maxson picked up smoothly as Nolan scribbled something on the board.

“So any questions?” I nodded,

“So when the gunfire stops we do a head count and then what? Go to the...strip or the dam?”

“Depends on the status of the dam, but likely the strip but we can send a few reinforcements from the plant if needed.”

I nodded and made note of that before asking my other question.

“So what's the plan for the dam like numbers wise?” I said chewing on my own pen.

“The legion will be having the majority of the firepower over at the dam with 250 on the actual dam and 150 on either side of the dam, they have the rest of the boomers who are bringing their b-22 bomber and the Enclave has 1 vertibird and we are lending 2 vertibird and Elder Maxson’s chapter has been so gracious to donate one themselves….does that help answer your question?” Nolan said furrowing his eyebrows,

I nodded  
“For the most part, just have to ask about what's going to be be done about the strip?”

The two elders looked at each other with looks of dread.

“Well we haven't quite figured that out you see..” Nolan said tapping his chin as he started pacing.

“Do you have any ideas Sentinel?”

I nodded again,

“I do, I believe we should take half of those at Helios and have them meet up with ⅓ or ½ of those from the dam and send them to new Vegas and have them work with our allies on the strip while any extras deal with McCarran.” I said tapping my chin with my pen.

“It's the best plan yet, I approve.” Maxson said smiling was Nolan.

I felt a smile creep onto my face as pride surged through me.

“So sentinel I have to ask you about something...something a little personal.”

Nolan said sitting beside me,

“I'm an open book Elder, you know this.”  
I said gesturing to myself as I let of a quiet chuckle.

“Well yes but I don't want to be noisy..you have a right to privacy especially when your love life and politics is involved and please don't think I'm one for gossip but-

I raised an eyebrow…

“What are you getting there Elder?” I said crossing my arms,

“What Elder McNamara is trying to say is that he and I both are concerned about you and your relationship with The Legate...There has been...accounts that have been made mentioned that you and the Legate Vulpes Inculta are not only romantically involved but also...married.”

I coughed and spat out the water I was drinking when I heard Maxson say my name and Inculta’s in the same sentence as married.

“No! That's just gossip! I would never-” I started saying before being cut off by Nolan.

“Are you sure about this Sentinel? Your feelings and relationship regarding the Legate could have a large impact on our groups relationships for better or for worse…”

“Me and Inculta are just friends! Besides it's not like we have to be more than friends..and beside that fact we could never be anything more than just friends...even if we wanted.” I said sadness slipping into my voice as I said the truth out loud.

“Well if you say so Belle...but you got to rest up and I'll call for you when it's time to get ready.” Maxson once again answering for Nolan.

I smiled at the two of them and headed of to my private bunker to catch a short few Zs before it was go time.

When I got to my bunker I immediately noticed something different… the smell was off and something new had been placed in my bed.

I swiftly walked over to close the door behind me as I investigated the object.

It was just a heap of crimson red fabric at first glance but unfolding it made me realize it was actually a shirt...not just a shirt but a Tunica…

And the smell belonged to one person...Inculta.

I gasped and dropped the shirt when I put all the pieces together…and I tried to deny that this was more than just a friendly gesture and part of me accepted that there was a possibility of more than friends feelings but another part of me the bitter part didn't want to believe this.

but it was clear from smile on my face that formed  once I got over the shock and buried my face into the Tunica, what I was feeling…

“Thank you.” I whispered nestling down for what could be the last time...

 


	37. Same shouts and same blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With hours until the battle begins Sentinel Belle gives a speech and become a mama bear when she has a moment with ehr sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle is alot youner than Nolan and more relaxed than most leaders and works diferently so yeah she lets the people shout and tlak during her speech as a way to get things going.

“Enclave...Boomers, Legion and Brotherhood...Brothers and Sisters all the same. We come from different backgrounds: Mill workers, Slavery, farmers, cooks, Vault dwellers and  of course we are all different ranks some of us Veterans, Lancers, knights, pilots, Paladins...Yes we are all different but that doesn’t matter now nor will it ever again because as of this moment we are all of the same blood,”

 

I said looking out over the 260 some mismatched groups of soldiers, making eye contact with as many people as could as I spoke to the crowd, my voice soft at first but growing as I carried on with my rally speech.

 

“We may have had conflicts with one and other in the past but that is behind us and ahead of us is a future brighter than ever before! United as one and now fighting as one for not just the dam but for the right to live as we were meant to, Free and without fear of the two headed bear and it’s corruption!”

  
  


“Together we shall fight for not us and not just our rights but we are fight for the rights of the innocents that call this place, The Mojave, home. They depend on us to bring them not just freedom from the NCR but also salvation and a brighter future. 

 

“We all know the bullshit lies and that joke of the NCR’S “Democracy.” All of us here have in one way or another have felt the hand of “Justice” that belonged to the sharp clawed paw of the Two headed bear…”

 

THere was a murmur of agreement as I spoke,

 

“Helios one...Bitter Springs...The Remnants...The first battle of the Hoover Dam..We have all been scarred by it’s claws, and quite frankly I don’t know about you but I am FUCKING sick of them and their shit! I am sick of them and their greed! Their corruption their-”

 

“MONEY!” 

 

Shouted someone from the crowd, most likely a brotherhood member, who was instantly reprimanded by Elder Nolan but I interrupted the scolding.

 

“Elder I’m sorry but don’t scold them for speaking their mind when it’s justified. Please Let them speak. Now what did you say?”

 

Nolan nodded and smiled at me before stepping back.

 

“Their money! 100 of their dollars is isn’t even 50 caps and it’s bullshit!” 

 

“And Their beer is overpriced and watered down mole rat piss!”

 

“And their so called weapons are no better than those crummy Varmint rifles!” 

 

“THEIR WHORES ARE DISEASED!”

 

“THEY KILLED MY SISTER AT HELIOS ONE!”

 

“THEY HUNTED US DOWN LIKE VERMIN!”

 

Soon shouts could be heard from everyone, Boomers, Legion, Enclave...

 

“YES! YES! THAT’S IT! REMEMBER THAT FOR TODAY! BECAUSE TODAY WHAT ARE WE DOING?”

 

I shouted as I pointed to the crowd and now that I had them engaged and their feathers ruffled I was going to keep that fire going.

 

“TAKING BACK THE MOJAVE!”

 

“BRING SALVATION!”

 

“BRINGING JUSTICE TO THIS LAWLESS SHITHOLE!”

 

“YES TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE! THAT’S WHY WE’RE FIGHTING! TODAY WE ARE FIGHT AS..” I pointed to the crowd again, the more engaged I got them the more inspired they were the better we were going to do.

 

“ONE!”

 

“YESSSS! NOW TELL WHO YOU ARE!”

 

I pointed to the enclave and Boomers section.

 

“BOOMER! ENCLAVE!”

 

Then to Legion, for a second my breath hitched in my throat as I swore I saw a very familiar Ice blue pair of eyes in the crowd but as soon as I blinked they were gone...

 

“CAESAR’S LEGION! AVE TRUE TO CAESAR!” 

 

I jumped as the shout of the 50 legionaries brought me out of my trance and I moved to the Brotherhood section that was both East coast and Mojave.

 

“BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL! AD VICTORIAM! AD VICTORIAM! AD VICTORIAM!”

 

“I WANT TO HEAR ALL OF YOU!” 

 

I felt it...The energy, the electricity and the energy that was coursing through the air...through all of us.

 

“ENCLAVE! BOOMERS! CAESAR’S LEGION! BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL!”

 

“Remember our names! All of them! Remember that as we go into into battle in less than an hour! Remember that the men and women that you're fighting with are here for you and me and the people of the Mojave! Watch out for each other! We are back from dead and will not go back dead! We will not let them count us out again and push us back into hiding will we?!”

 

“NO!” 

 

“FEEL THE RUSH AND THE ENERGY AROUND YOU AND HARNESS IT! THINK OF EVERY INJUSTICE BROUGHT UPON YOU CAUSED BY THE NCR! THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE THEY SCREWED OVER! REMEMBER WE ARE ONE AND TONIGHT WE FIGHT!

AD VICTORIAM!” 

 

I finished my speech out with a salute and a bow before Dismissing the troops off to their groups and Vertibirds.

 

“That was some speech Sentinel..” Nolan said as he pulled on his power armor helmet and walked with me up to the front of the bunker.

 

“Thank you Nolan, I have you to thank for allowing me to speak first of all and second I was just being honest..speaking from the heart.”   
  
“Oh shit you actually have one of those?” I heard a certain feminine voice say from behind me.

 

I turned my head around and smiled at my sister and gasped as the parent in me broke seeing her in her lancer outfit..

 

Her brown leather bomber jacket over her orange jumpsuit with her power head cap and aviator goggles…

 

“No..”

 

I whispered my voice breaking a little as I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms.

 

“Uhhhh Lol was are you-” I buried my face in her hair as I crushed her into my chest,

 

“You can’t be wearing this just yet! You’re still so young and-” 

 

Suddenly Lani groaned and tried to fight me but I was in PA and she was not…

 

“UGH! You’re so embarrassing! I’m 15 Belle! I’m not exactly a little girl anymore!” SHe squeaked as I gave her one last bear hug.

 

“I know..” I whispered as I let her go from my bone crushing grip, I wiped a rouge tear away from my own face before putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s just I practically raised you  from birth and the mom in me isn’t ready to let you and is trying to smack the Sentinel in me into making You stay behinD because you’re my little girl and I don’t to lose you because I love you more than anything.” I gave her a sad smile before going about buttoning her jacket.

 

“But you and I know that that just isn’t an option. I know you’re ready for this, whether I'm ready for you to be or not.” I said as I gave her one last hug, this time she hugged me back.

 

“I did say thank you.” She whispered quietly, her voice cracking a little,

 

“For what sweetie?” I hummed rubbing soothing  circles on her back just like I did when she was a baby, it always helped even when she was fussing like hell.

 

“For everything…from not smothering me to risking your ass by fighting with Elder Maxson about us staying together and taking my place back Nipton.” I chuckled and rested my chin on her head.

 

“I'm just doing my job as a parent, sister and best friend not to mention sacrificing yourself for your comrades is part of being a sentinel. It comes with the job description” 

 

“With shitty benefits…”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“Actually you'd be surprised, seeing you grow up to be a semi successful soldier and seeing the brotherhood thrive and grow is really quite worth it.”

 

“I love you you know that right Lotus?”

 

I smiled and gave her one last firm squeeze.

 

“Yeah and I love you more. I love you so much that if I had to to chose between taking my last breath or loving you , I'd use that last breath to say I love you.”

 

Behind us one of the Lancers called for Lani making her jump before She sniffled and gave me a quick squeeze before pulling away.

 

“I'll see you soon okay sis?” She wiped her tears away and gave a watery smile.

 

“Yeah see you soon kid.” I said as she turned around and ran to her group, where hugs and high fives were waiting.

 

I smiled as I realized that made she was going to turn out okay and maybe she did have a chance at making like I did. My thoughts were interrupted by Nolan reminding me that we had a war to win and that it was time to go, so with his help and the help of some decanuses we managed to get everyone out of the bunker and out into the Mojave.

  
  
  
  



	38. The ghost of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the mojave has started and things are getting hot but hell freezes when a certain icy voice hijacks the radios of certain brotherhood soldiers...talking through riddles and nursey rhymes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's easter eggs inhere and i apologie for being terrible at writing battle scenes...they're my weakness

“Jesus they’re everywhere!” One of the NCR troopers shouted as we swarmed the power plant. Like a  _ shout  _  or a  _ force, unrelenting force _ we pushed and swet through the doors of the power plant that was once ours. 

 

“Moore! Behind you!” I shouted as Cassandra rolled to her left and I turned the Ranger behind her into a pile of glowing red hot ash.

 

“How’s it looking outside Nolan?” I barked into my radio as I fought my way through the Power plant, rolling and dodging the troopers shots.

 

“I’m willing to bet that the NCR has seen better days! No casualties yet! How’s it going on your side of the fence?” He said breathlessly,

 

I was about to reply why I saw something flying in my direction.

 

“GRENADE! I shouted as I jumped up and used my laser rifle as a bat and hit back.

 

“SHIT IT’S COMING-”

 

BANG!

 

I coughed as the acrid smoke filled my lungs but quickly charged forward with Cassandra at my side.

 

“West is down but alive and being treated other than that no injuries!” I yelled back into my radio as I tossed a grenade into the back room of the powerplant.

 

“Excellent work Sentinel I check back in- SHIT ROMUS! HE’S DOWN! SOMEONE GET A SCRIBE.” 

 

“TAKE CARE OF YOUR MEN I’LL BE HERE!” I said seconds before my grenade went off, I heard a yelp and several shouts as well loud bangs and booming sounds from outside.

 

“GO! GO! GO!” I shouted as I lead my charge through the back of the powerplant, ducking around corners and checking into lockers for any cowards.

 

“MOORE YOU TRAITOR!” CAME A shout from above me,

 

“I got this!” Shouted Moore as she aimed her sniper rifle at the ranger above us.

 

With finger on the trigger she dropped to the ground screaming, I raised my own gun and shot the asshole down but not before another shot rang out through the room.

 

“COVER! COVER! WE HAVE A SNIPER!” I shouted grabbing Moore and throwing us against a wall, looking around for the assailant. 

 

“I’ll huff and puff….and blow your little house of cards down... Came an eerie whisper from my radio, sending shivers up my spine even though my blood was boiling.

 

“Come on out you sneaky fuck..” I hissed back and only to hear static at the other end.

 

“FUCK!” She hissed holding her arm, she was bleeding but not seriously enough to be consider debilitating.

 

“You Okay Moore?” I said as I scrambled over to a first aid kit, barely avoiding a stray bullet from one of my own shooting at a Trooper across the room.

 

“I’m still alive ain’t I? Go deal with radiohead! I can take care of myself!” I shook my head

 

“I’m not leaving you More you’re injured and-”

 

“I don’t remember asking you Sentinel! We need to get this asshole before they kill anymore of us!” She snapped and she was right….

 

“If you need me radio in!” I said clapping her on her uninjured shoulder and going off to find the voice on the radio.

 

“Sentinel Do you read me?”Came a breathless gasping from over my radio. It was Nolan, his voice pained.

 

“Yes, I’m here!” I said as I gathered the rest of my troop minus a scribe and Moore and headed outside.

 

“I’ve been hit! I need you to come take charge in the Solar tower!” I swore and and rushed forward through the gunshots and smoke to where the tower was.

 

“I’m here where are you?” I said as I turned to my men and ordered them to team up with other groups and clear the place out.

 

“Right by the terminal for the turrets. We can’t get into the second floor!” He hissed as someone was tending to his wound.

I opened my map and rushed through the chaos and scraped sentry bot parts and wreckage of the automated security to where Nolan was sitting down getting his chest wrapped by Haylen with her watchdog Rhys standing over her.

 

“Sentinel! There’s an electronic lock on the this terminal, I need you to unlock it using this card but be warned there’s more security on the other side.

 

“I’ll take MB4 and re group with mine with me.” I said  breathlessly crouching down to Nolan’s side and taking the card from him.

 

“Ad Victoriam Sentinel.” He said before radioing for MB4, i called into my radio for my own group and had them meet me by door.

 

“Ad Victoriam Nolan.” I whispered before standing up and rushing to the locked terminal where half of the group was already waiting.

 

“I don’t know what’s waiting on the other side of this door so I want the heavy hitters in the front and the knights ready to fire. Scribes prepare your electronic immobilizers in case we have more sentry bots!” I ordered as soon as the rest of the group came in breathless, bruised but very alive. 

 

My heart sunk when I realized I had 16 out of 20….

 

“Aside from Moore what happened to the rest-” I started to say before I was cutoff

 

“Sentry bots.” Said a dark haired african american Paladin, his eyes were glistening, he was already mourning. I nodded and pulled him for a hug, and went to work on the terminal when someone’s radio crackled.

 

“Tick tock tick tock..the clock strikes one Hickory dickery dock...you soon will all be out of lock.” The icy ghost of a whisper snapping through the air like a frost on hot glass.

 

I froze in place and looked for the source.

 

“To your left Sentinel…” Came a ghostly whisper 

 

I handed my card off to a scribe with a powerfist, and without being told she went to work while I searched for the ghost.

 

“B-I-N-G-O Regan was her name-o.” I turned and looked at the aspirant, who was born on an island that  was once called Jamaica and was now 6 shades whiter than snow and trembling, too scared to talk or even move.

 

I put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her that she was going to be okay, 

 

“Look at me Regan, you’re going to be fine. Got it?” I said calmly as I picked up her radio and held it up to my mouth, but before i could speak the voice on the other end beat me to it.

 

“Oh she’ll be fine but poor Moore’s luck is about to blow…” came a crackle from Reagan's Radio.

 

My eyes widened as I realized what the voice said, my heart stopping mid beat as fear hit me in the gut.

“Moore! Do you read me? PICK UP!” I shouted into my own comm unit praying for a response.

 

“WHat the-”

 

“GET YOUR RADIO OFF!” I shouted with my heart suddenly restarting as I found my voice again.

 

“Wh-”

 

BANG!

 

“MOOOOORE!” I screamed into the radio but only static answered me, my heart sunk as I felt my eyes burn with tears that wanted to escape. I felt sick to my stomach as the static grew in length...

 

“MOORE! ARE YOU THERE? COME ONE JACKASS PLEASE!” I begged as my stomach churned as the static crackled and snapped back at me…

 

“Cassandra please//” I whispered, my heart in my throat as I let go of my mic button and turned to the scribe that was on the terminal that had tapped my shoulder.

 

“Sentinel…” She whispered and pointed to the door, I nodded and swallowed my tears and pushed by my pride and embraced my rage as the doors slid back.

  
  
  
  



	39. PYTHONS, protectrons and popping weasels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock for moore is up...so why is the ghost Talking about a weasle?

I was prepared to slaughter everything and everything that laid behind that door only problem...there was nothing to slaughter.

 

I held a hand up and stepped forward and crossed the threshold before anyone else could, after all I was the leader here.

 

The room was deadly silent, it seemed everyone was holding their breathing, frozen in a defensive position with their weapons ready to go hot at any second.

 

“Sen-” my radio crackled life making me and everyone else jump and gasp with surprise as well as fright.

 

I let out a sigh and held down the button on my radio,

 

“This is Sentinel Belle do you copy?”

 

I let go of the button and listened to static for a few seconds before my radio crackled to life again.

 

“Sentinel?” I let out a small gasp when I realized who was on the other end.

 

“Moore? Is that-”

 

“Yeah it's me. Sorry for the scare, accidental discharge of a grenade. Damn rookies...so you guys okay there?” 

 

I chuckled and smiled as I nodded, looking at the rest of my hodgepodge squadron I could see that they were just relieved as I was.

 

“Yeah we're stable, a little stirred but not quite shaken yet.”

 

“But you get another message from our friendly neighborhood Casper the asshole ghost?”

 

“Yeah we did, I'll fill you in on it later once we get to ARCHIMEDES.” 

 

“I’ll be-” 

 

Suddenly Moore was cut off and an alto familiar voice came back…

 

“Bye bye baby bunting...Daddy’s gone..”

 

I felt a shiver run through me as I growled into the radio, I resisted the urge to scream into the radio as my frustration and fear grew.

“I don’t know who you are but you...you can go fuck yourself.” I snarled before marching forward shooting the overhead turrets and assisting my team with the remaining combative robots. 

 

“Santangelo can you pull up the maps for this place on your pip boy? I’m not seeing a stairway anywhere!” I said breathlessly as I pulled a knight off the ground and checked him for injuries.

 

“Yeah just give me a sec!” She chirped happily as she poked and played with her pip boy, the same one she found in a local vault near by.

 

“Well I got good news...and bad news there boss.” Santangelo said grimacing as she looked up at me. I groaned and let out a sigh.

 

“Let em guess the stairway is collapsed?” 

 

“No...there is no stairway. Only an elevator…” I groaned and huffed as I smacked a wall in frustration.

 

“Okay then elevator it is...Santangelo, Keys, Sanchez, Lee and Abdel you’re all with me. We’ll be going down first. The rest of y’all are after us, let’s be safe people.” I said as we walked in the direction of the elevator as veronica indicated.

 

“I hope none of ya are claustrophobic because we’re all about to get pretty comfy with each other. And if you have to rip ass do it out here or hold it…” I grumbled arousing a few snickers from the group as we squeezed into the elevator with me getting in last so I’d be the first one to rush out.

 

As the elevator started going up, the old gears started groaning and squeaking, making Keys and Lee look at each other nervously. 

 

“Don’t worry it’s only the elevator getting ready to give out.” I said dryly as I leaned up against the wall of the elevator calmly.

 

“Not very comforting Sentinel.” Sanchez chuckled as he put an arm his best friend’s shoulder.

 

“Never meant to comforting just being real.” 

 

“Well if we’re going to die at least we won’t die hearing cheesy pre war elevator music….” Veronica cheerly,

 

“Yeah only sound we’ll hear is our own screams and smelling someone shitting themselves as we plunge several stories down...much better way to go out then listening to cheesy elevator music!” Abdel said rolling his eyes as the elevator bounded to a stop and let us out.

 

“That must be the mainframe.” I said pointing to a large pre war computer mainframe

“Scribe can you-” Before I could finish Veronica shook her head,

 

“Not till we get the power coils repaired..” She said strutting over to the ruined power coils and patting it.

 

“Maybe there’s a tool box with some tools or a maintenance robot around here.” Lee said as he wandered up a short flight set of stairs.

 

Behind the elevator dinged alerting me to the arrival of my second batch of peoples.

 

“Nice to see ya made up here alive.” I said walking over to greet them,

 

“Yeah well SOMEONE, not going to mention names like oh I don’t know CASEY, ripped ass and nearly killed us...which would have been a pity considering we found a Poseidon employee card.” Gregory said glaring at her teammate before handing me a plastic ID card.

 

“Hey I said it WAS NOT me but blame the black guy right?” Casey said rolling his eyes playfully as he strode into the room and looked around and let out a low whistle.

 

“Man this place is a wreck-”

 

“Yeah it is and Santangelo is going to need more help getting those coils repaired if we are ever going to get this place back out and running. So less staring and giving your teammates methane poisoning and more working.” I said rolling my own eyes as I headed up the stairs where lee shouted for me.

 

“I found a maintenance bot aptly name PYTHON but i need-” Lee said from where he was sitting in front of a terminal with a powered down mister handy beside him. 

 

“An ID card?” I said dangling the card in front of him,

 

“Yeah how did you-”

 

“Know? I didn’t but the 2 group behind us found it and I’m assuming you’ll need it.”

 

“Tell them I said thanks……” Lee muttered as he tapped away at the keyboard and eventually bringing the Mr. Handy to life who swiftly and thankfully repaired the coils.

 

“Nolan are you there?” I said into my radio as we powered up the terminal,

 

“Yes I’m here sentinel, did you get the power going?” He said much more confidently now,

 

“We sure did, thankfully there was a Old Mr.Handy named PYTHON who helped us speed the process up.”

 

“Good now i want you to send power to ARCHIMEDES for now until we can repair the generators and get this place fully functioning after we’ve taken the hoover dam.” 

 

‘Yes sir...by the way how are things going down there?” 

 

“We’ve secured the plant with only a small causality number...we lost 25 in total and have a few possible life threatening injuries but other than that...we’re okay..”

 

“Dare I say we’ve took it back?” I said smiling as I gave a thumbs up to Veronica.

 

“DOn’t jinx it yet...The war hasn’t been won yet.”

I smiled as I let out a sigh and nodded,

 

“Yeah but the battle for HELIOS ONE as been and that’s gotta count as a win.” I snickered before Nolan left to go assist with injuries.

 

“We took it back…” Veronica whispered wiping tears from her eyes as she hugged me.

 

I patted her back softly,

 

“We sure did kid…” 

 

But then my radio crackled to life again…

 

“Round and round the cobbler's bench

The monkey chased the weasel

The monkey thought it was all in fun

Pop! goes the weasel..” 

 

I felt my eye twitch as the sound the voice curled around me and filled me with a sickness,

 

“You can’t win and-” 

 

“I never wanted to win...I just wanted to watch the greatest house of cards in the mojave fall…” 

 

Suddenly my helmet was filled with earsplitting feedback, I ripped my helmet off and covered my ears as I clutched my head.

 

“Sentinel are you-?” I pushed Lee away as he tried to comfort me,

 

“Yeah I’m fine just bad radio..” i said through gritted teeth as the pain slowly faded.

 

“But thanks for the concern. Listen to me Lee, I’m putting you in charge well I’m gone.”

 

Lee’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

 

“WHere are you-” I cut him off before he could finish.

 

“ I need to find Nolan.” I said pulling myself off the ground and radioed Nolan and tracked down his location and also got in contact with Moore and had them meet me outside.

 

“May I ask what this is about?” Nolan said quietly as we huddled together away from the others.

 

“We’re being stalked…” I said bluntlly

 

“What do you mean by stalked?”

 

Nolan said furrowing his perfectly shaped brows and letting a deep from crave into his face.

 

“I’m not saying our radios are haunted but they’re definitely not not haunted..” Moore said shrugging as she lit a cig.

 

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say! How is your radio haunted?”

 

I said and glared at cassandra,

 

“They’re not  _ Haunted,  _ they’ve been  _ hacked. _ ” I said rolling my eyes as I looked east towards the strip, unease settling over me.

 

Nolan shook his head and let out a sigh,

 

“I’m still not-”

 

“Tick tock...tick tock...Sentinel…”

 

Came a voice from my pip-boy…..


	40. Sour grapes and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roads are dusty and the rhymes are winding up with answers like a super mutants asshole.....

Nolan froze in spot before reaching for my wrist and glared at the screen.

 

“Who are and what do you want?!” He hissed venomously. His eyes turning nearly black..like Inculta’s would when he would get pissed…

 

“Do you want to talk about little Tweedledee that is me or sour grapes?” The voice chuckled before the radio crackled and died leaving Nolan shaking with anger and confusion.

 

“Sour grapes what is he talking about?” He huffed as he turned his back to me and Moore and began pacing about.

 

“Not sure he’s been talking in Nursery Rhyme.....” Moore shrugged casually.

 

“Sour grapes...nursery rhymes….” I muttered as I scratched my as I tried to piece this together…

 

Then it clicked and dread filled me as I realized what Ghost was talking about.

 

“The fox…” I whispered as i covered my face ans turned to wards the direction of the strip.

 

“Belle what are you-”

 

“Inculta! He’s in trouble!” I whimpered as I started running towards the strip with moore in tow, not bothering to give Nolan an explanation.

 

My heart pounded as I ran as fast as I could towards the strip where large columns of smoke rose up into the sky….Signifying that Legion was there or that it ended with no victory.

 

“Are you going to explain this?” Moore huffed as we ran on,

 

“The sour grapes are part of an old fable called the fox and the sour grapes where the fox who decides that since he get his grapes from a tall vine, he decides they must not be worth it. I think that Inculta was the real target all along “ I shouted as we raced across the mojave….

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where Inculta is ?!” I snarled at Caesar, barely holding my temper back as rage flooded through me, I felt my nails bite into the palm of my hand as I clenched my fist ready to throw a few punches.

 

I was pissed so fucking pissed, so pissed I felt like crying, tears were barely being held back, burning like the fires around us….like the fires that had burned Nipton to the ground.

 

_ “Are you sure it’s anger and not fear you’re feeling?” _

 

The voice in my head whispered casually, I paused in my huffing and puffing to mull over the suggestion but shrugged it off, I didn’t have to be scared….

Caesar sighed and looked out towards his men, I unclenched my fist when he turned towards me again, his eyes darkening and his voice dropping in tone. His shoulders drooped and his face seemed to age in an instant. 

 

“Inculta is almost 40 years old and he’s capable of taking care of himself and everyone else, He was alive at the dam, ask that Elder Maxson of yours if you’re so worried. Just remember that there’s a reason he’s my Legate and if you find him tell him to come here.” 

 

I opened my mouth to say something but Moore as if sensing my plans thanked Caesar and hustled us off in the direction of the Dam.

 

“He said ‘if’..” I grumbled kicking a rock from my path, Moore sighed and rolled her eyes,

 

“Look who’s to say this asshole isn’t just leading us on a wild goose chase? I bet you anything that Inculta is perfectly safe, after all evil never dies...” Moore said shrugging as she pulled her hair back up into a ponytail.

 

I let out a soft sigh and stopped in my tracks and looked at her, 

 

“You know Caesar is worried...he made no attempt to hide it. This isn’t some goose chase! I just got this feeling that something is wrong and ass on the radio has something to do with it!” I felt my chest start to ache and I dropped my head and started trudging forward and bit my lip to try and keep the flood of tears from gushing forward.

 

With the hour we were at the dam, all around us the bodies of the NCR and their allies covered the pavement, blood staining the concrete like bruises on a thigh.

 

I saw a few of my brothers and sisters being loaded on to Vertibirds and airlifted out, and white sheet covered loved ones.

 

“Shit man….” Moore whispered as she looked around us, I put an arm around her shoulder and pushed forward as we searched for my-our Elder.

 

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted him talking to a Legionary who was holding a dog hat and sunglasses.

 

“Did you lose one of your Vexillarius?” He said softly, taking the items carefully and examining them.

“ _ Oh god...Please say yes...Please!”  _ I prayed and begged to any god listening as I stayed frozen in fear, every muscle in my body burning with anticipation.

 

“No Elder Maxson, all of our Vexillarius are accounted for, I fear it might belong to our-”

I felt my body crumpled as I heard the Legionary’s reply.

 

“Inculta!” I whimpered as Moore caught me before I hit the ground, Maxson gasped and ran to me where I stood trembling.

 

“Sentinel! Are you-” I cut him off as I began to hyperventilate, dread and anxiety wrapped themselves around my lungs and chest.

 

“He can’t be gone! No!” I whimpered leaning on to Moore for support. She patted my back and explained to Maxson what had happened back at Helios one.

 

“And You have no idea who this person might be or why they’re going after the three of you?” He asked putting a hand on my shoulder, I lifted up my eyes and pulled myself off Moore and shook my head as I gripped my holotags and then moved my hand to the necklace that Inculta had given me...the one of the wooden fox.

 

“No but I don’t care why. All I care about is finding this ass and finding Inculta.” I said hoarsely, my fire was slowly starting to come back.

“They can play games with me but they went after people I care about...I’m one thing but my family and my friends….that’s crossing the god damned line!” I hissed as I started fuming, 

 

Moore chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder,

 

“There’s the little spitfire we know and love! So what’s your plan there Sentinel?”

 

I furrowed my brows and looked to Maxson before speaking,

 

“Before I even get started I need-”

 

“No need Sentinel, consider finding Legate Inculta top priority...Just remember we need you alive and don’t go chasing shadows Sentinel.” 

I nodded and gave him a grateful smile before taking a deep breath and took a moment to clear my head.

 

“First we have to figure out what we know, what we don’t know and who to ask about what we don’t know.Second we need to get restocked and find somewhere to go from and lastly...we’re or at least I will be needing a drink...a very strong drink.” 

 

Moore chuckled as did Maxson,

 

“I hate to ruin the plan a little but no drinking on the job Sentinel...we’ve all seen what happens when you drink and unfortunately Inculta isn’t here to slay your deathclaw….” I blushed and looked at Moore, who snickered and clapped her hands.

“Damn that had to burnnnnn!” I rolled my eyes and got the two back on topic,

 

“Okay omitting the alcohol, let’s stick to the plan...So what do we know?” I said taking a deep breath as I looked around us.

 

“A lot more than you think…” Maxson said stroking his majestic as fuck beard, Moore tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Other than Inculta is MIA and we’re being stalked by a creep with murder on his mind...we got nothing.” 

 

I shook my head as I picked my brain for information that was useful, all the while pushing my anxiety and imagination aside.

 

“We know that our radios have a limited range...and that Inculta went missing from here and that…”I trailed off as my mind turned to static and I got lost in my own thoughts.

 

_ “Tweedle Dee that is me.”  _ The words from earlier echoed in my head, yanking the cord to the light bulb in my head.

 

“TWEEDLE DUM!” I shouted exuberantly as the light bulb burst with light shattering illuminating everything.

 

“I’m sorry what-” Maxson said furrowing his wooly bear caterpillars that were eyebrows,

 

“Tweedledee and Tweedledum!” I shouted clapping my hands together as more pieces came together.

 

“I’m not following you Sentinel..” Maxson said looking over to Moore for explanation,

“Wait I think I know where she’s going with this...Tweedledee was one of the two twins from a pre war story called Alice in wonderland...and where there’s  tweedledee there has to be a Tweedledum…” Moore said snapping her fingers as she worded out my thoughts for me.

 

“And we know that radios have a limited range of 3 miles and Inculta was here last at the Dam and you said that you two were at helios one last time you heard from the hacker….and that means there’s-”

 

“PARTNERS!” I shouted excitedly as the picture became very clear of where this was going….

“Yes! Exactly but now how does that help us find inculta?” Moore said rubbing her forehead,

 

I groaned and stamped my foot as I struggled to remember the story of Alice in wonderland…..

 

“Take a chance and take a gamble…..It’s a bit of a lottery….but it seems your fairy tale like your story’s beginning is smoldering to nothing…Tick tock tick tock tick tock….” A voice cackled over my Pip-boy making all three of us freeze in place as the rambling turned into laughter that faded into silence…..


	41. Loyal till the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm that kind of asshole....

“So that just happened…” Moore said blinking as took a deep breath breaking us from our frozen state, 

 

“You’re not kidding about these people being mad are you?” Maxson taking a deep breath before looking around him and started walking forward, instinctively I followed him keep up with the conversation.

 

“But even in the deepest madness there’s some reason and...Rhyme…” I paused in my sentence before picking it back up.

 

“Earlier one the two men or twins, i should say, mentioned that they didn’t want to win but they only wanted to watch the greatest house of cards in the Mojave fall….”

 

Moore let out a gasp, Maxson and I turned and looked Moore who looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Moore what’s wrong?” I said furrowing my eyebrows before looking back at Maxson who hurried over to Moore’s side.

 

“I think I know who it is!” She whispered her eyes going wide as she light bulb clicked on.

 

“Who is it?” Maxson said firmly as he placed a gentle hand on Moore’s shoulder,

 

“Hanlon.”

 

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I mulled around in my brain for where the name came from,

 

“That’s a ranger right? Why would he want to see the NCR fall?” I said shaking my head in confusion.

 

“Hanlon didn’t want to see the NCR fall so much as he wanted to see Kimball and the other higher ups exposed and removed! He’s hailed as a war hero and the reason the NCR was victorious at the first battle of the Hoover dam...I knew he was losing it and kinda nutty but I didn’t think he’d ever actually do something to harm the NCR..”

 

“He hasn’t gone after the NCR…” Maxson said calmly, he voice was strong and comforting like a weighted blanket. Moore nodded and took a deep breath,

 

“We need to find him and find Kimball! If we can get Kimball out of Nevada-” Moore started saying her eyes locking on to Maxson’s, her determination and authority resonating in her voice.

 

“Kimball’s dead.” Maxson said grimly, Moore stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at him, her face draining of color instantly.

 

“I’m sorry but what the fuck did you just say?” Moore said in blank disbelief, 

 

“Aaron’s dead Cass…” Came a voice from behind me, I spun around to find Pearl in a blood stain boomers suit, and tears glistening in her eyes.

 

“Pearl…” I whispered rushing over to give her a hug, I wasn’t much of a hugger but this was one of those time where it was needed, for me and her.

 

“I’m alright...Can say the same for loyal.” SHe sighed patting my back as her voice broke and her tears fell onto the top of my head.

 

“Oh Pearl...I’m so-”

 

Pearl chuckled, 

 

“There’s no need to be apologizing for something that ain’t your doing child beside he went out the way he always dreamed of...Flying the Lady. Now enough crying, I heard you folk have a missing Legate on your hands! Anything I can do to help?” 

 

I pulled back and stared at her astounded, 

 

“Pearl you just lost your best friend...You need time to-”

 

“Nonsense Child! The best way to myself is to help others! Now I’ll ask again how can I help you find that handsome Fox of yours?” She said winking at me making blush,

 

“Well..before we tackle Inculta...” I sighed and turned around to find Cassandra hugging Maxson, Her smile was back and she seem alright but i had to double check.

 

“Hey Moore you okay?” I said softly Tilting my head, she nodded and gave me a thumbs up allowing me to return to pearls offer.

 

“Okay if you insist on offering to help, I’ll take your offer...Do you know where Inculta was last?” Pearl tapped her chin and let out a sigh,

 

“I’m not sure myself but I have an Idea of someone who might, Raquel. She was with some of my youngers on the ground.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded gratefully,

 

“Thanks but where is this Raquel?”

 

“Down at the power plants, I can lead you if you’d like?” 

 

“That would great, thanks!” And with that We headed down into the Dam’s power area, where Jack, Janet and several BoS members were mulling around getting things set up and properly functioning.

 

“Pearl there you are! I heard about Loyal and is it true he’s-” Jack whispered as he caught Pearl’s elbow as walked past him.

 

“Gone? yes  but he’s not forgotten and he lives with all of us my child.” Jack’s face fell and so did Janet’s as she stepped in beside him and put a hand on his forearm and gently squeezed.

 

Jack looked at her and nodded, Janet’s eyes teared up as she wrapped her arms around her partner’s torso.

 

Looking at them sent a pang to my heart, making my breath hitch in my throat, Moore came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder as if sensing my pangs 

 

“Hey don’t worry we’ll find inculta…” She said rubbing my shoulder before leaning her head on mine.

 

“Let’s hope we find him alive...and still in decent condition.” I whispered back,

 

“No promises on the second part…” She chuckled before standing back up to allow me to follow Pearl deeper into the belly of the dam, where we eventually found Raquel and a few enclave members.

 

“Yeah he disappeared As soon as we got the dam under our control and handed the Reigns over to a Centurion  and said something about “Should’ve finished her when he could.” Or something like that… He seemed...well kinda scared. His face was flushed and he was holding onto his radio. Why what’s going on?” 

 

My face drained of color when I realized what or who Inculta was talking about…

 

“Aribella” I whispered shaking my head, My heart started hammering in my chest, and my body went numb with rage.

  
  



	42. Hard to give someone the finger when it's broken

“Who’s Aribella?” Maxson said scrunching his eyebrows together,

 

I began to violently shake and felt like i was going to lose it.

 

“A whore...a delusional fucking whore that used to Caesar’s favorite slave till he kicked her out of the Legion for trying to sleep around with inculta and for attacking because-”

 

“Inculta loved you.” Came a soft sigh behind me, I smirked as I turned around to find Arcade standing there in Enclave officers uniform.

 

“I wouldn’t say that but yeah he favored me and now psycho cunt took him, figuring if he wouldn’t willingly get with her, she could force him into it….” I snarled punching a wall, and instantly regretted as I felt the bones in my hand crack.

 

“FUCK!” I hissed as I clutched my now fractured hand,

 

“God damn girl....”Moore sighed as she helped a nearby scribe pick up some dropped papers,

 

“I know I know I just….This whole situation is getting to me.” I groaned as Arcade rolled his eyes at me and shook his head chuckling.

 

“Let’s go up top and fix up that hand then we go find that Centurion...Um you didn’t happen to get a name did you?” Arcade said tilting his head as he talked to Raquel.

 

“Shit no...Sorry about that-” Before she could finish her sentence Pearl called her over to help with the defense system stealing her away.

 

I groaned and shook my head, I just couldn’t get a break could I?

 

“There’s gotta be at least 3 or 4 Centurions here...How do we figure out which one he talked to?” I groaned as Arcade lead us up to the makeshift medical camp.

 

“Well we know that Raquel was on the side of the dam closest to us.. So we look for the Centurion that’s controlling that area.” Maxson said smirking as he watched some of the younger scribes work.

 

“That was obvious wasn’t it?” i sighed as I wandered out into the late night evening...

 

“Kinda yeah..but why would Inculta go after Aribella? I mean she was a slave right?”  Arcade said as he wrapped my hand with tape.

 

I hung my head as I very quickly came to a conclusion…

 

“He wasn’t going after Aribella...I think he was going after a lure...Inculta hates Aribella but if she had something precious of his he’d go after it.”

 

Maxson nodded and then started stroking his beard as he thought something over,

 

“Sounds more than plausible but what is so important to him he’d leave the dam with a scare word to anyone? He didn’t even tell Caesar before disappearing. So whatever it was had to be significantly important.”

 

“Maybe it’s not a what but a who…” Moore said looking down at me, I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head suspiciously.

 

“Spit it out Moore..” I said with a sigh as I picked up parts of her thoughts.

 

“I’m willing to bet every fucking cap I have that Aribella isn’t working alone and that she told Inculta that she had you.”

 

Arcade hummed in agreement, as he finished up with my hand and helped me up onto my feet.

 

My heart sunk and my stomach dropped as guilt kicked,

 

“It’s my fault…” I sighed shaking my head as I ran my uninjured hand through my hair.

 

Moore rolled her eyes and shook her head,

 

“Knock it off.” She said putting a hand on her hip and lighting up a cigarette

 

I scoffed and sneered at her,

 

“WHat the fuck are you talking about?” I said incredulously,

 

“Your self pitying bullshit Sentinel that’s what! You know that there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent this! Besides what more important the Brotherhood or Inculta?!”

 

I gasped and glared at her, pissed as a wet hen for her even asking that question.

 

“Why are you even asking that question?!” I sneered as I started shaking,

 

“Because that’s what it would’ve come down to! THe brotherhood needed you at Helios One! I needed you there! We’ll get Inculta back but you would’ve never forgiven yourself if something had gone wrong at Helios one!”

I froze up as I realized that she was right...and that I was over reacting,

 

“ _It wasn’t my fault...It couldn’t have been and besides if it wasn’t inculta she was going after she would have grabbed me instead…”_

I thought to myself as I started to calm down,

 

“I hate it when you’re right dammit.” I grumbled as I rolled my eyes

 

“Apology accepted now let’s go find that Centurion.” She said smirking as she started heading off in a random direction.

 

“Wait you guys may not even to find him...I think I figured out a way to know where she’s hiding him.” Arcade said as he looked from Maxson to me,

 

“I filled him in on what was going on, thinking that we could use an extra hand.” Maxson said quietly putting a hand on Arcade’s shoulder.

 

“And It’s good that this was brought to my attention, because i’m pretty sure I cracked the code…”

 

My heart fluttered a little bit hearing that I now had a fair shot at seeing Inculta again..Alive or dead at least I'll get to see him again and maybe even hold him.

 

“ _And tell him I- No! Not love….Not yet…”_  I thought to myself as I tuned back into the conversation.

 

“So where is he?” Moore said taking a drag of her cigarette,

 

Arcade turned to me unexpectedly and tilted his head,

 

“Ask Belle…She knows”

  
  



	43. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh arcade you clever bastard...

I let out a gasp and scrunched my eyebrows together,

 

“What are you talking about Gannon?” I my voice came out rather harsh but I didn’t care not when I was being accused of...well whatever he was thinking.

 

“You know where Vulpes is…” Moore started coughing as Maxson let out a hmph and scratched his beard.

 

I felt my eyebrow twitch,

 

“You really think  that I know where Inculta is?” I growled

 

Arcade let out a condescending sigh and shook his head,

 

“I don’t you do...I know you do but it’s in your subconscious….’ _Take a chance and take a gamble…..It’s a bit of a lottery….but it seems your fairy tale like your story’s beginning is smoldering to nothing””_ Arcade repeated the words from Arabella and then pointed to me.

 

“Think about it _“Your stories beginning..It’s a bit of a lottery…”_ He rearranged the words then it hit me..

 

“Nipton..He’s in Nipton!” I gasped Throwing my arms around The blonde Enclave member and squeezed him as tight as i could before turning to the other two,

 

“Elder Maxson do you think we could borrow a Vertibird?” I said sternly, and with a small smile he nodded.

 

“We’ll call one in form Helios One! Then we can head straight to Nipton.” I let a sigh and gave him a grateful smile before turning to Arcade.

 

“Thank you Arcade…” I said planting a kiss on his cheek, making the doctor blush and stammer.

 

“I uh did nothing really..You would have figure it out soon enough..” I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

 

I opened my mouth to say something snarky but a another thought...a much more sinister one popper up.

 

“Wait guys...Why would Inculta waste his time with just arabella holding me? Arabella is a slave and absolutely no threat to me...What if someone is with her..someone who IS a threat to me?” I said scanning the ground as the thoughts kept popping out.

 

“Someone that even Inculta considers a threat...someone like Lanius?” I gasped and turned to the others who looked at each other in shock.

 

“I thought Lanius was dead…” Arcade said ruffling his sunny blonde hair in frustration.

 

I sighed and shook my head,

 

“They didn’t kill Lanius...The only...demoralized and then tossed his body over the edge of the cliff...If what I’m thinking is correct then Lanius survived and is getting revenge on Inculta by using me as lure so he can do to Inculta what Inculta did to him..” I felt my voice and chest crack as the plan became clear…

 

“Sounds like you guys are in a bit of a pickle...Mind if i help?” came a shout from the area behind us as a vertibird touched down.

 

I spun around and there in the Vertibird was Lani and Veronica….

 

Internally I felt my gut twist but this wasn’t a time to be a big sister, this was a time to be a team mate and Sentinel.

 

“We’ll take all the help we can get!” Maxson said as we boarded the Vertibird and sat down In the middle of the Vertibird with arcade on one side and me on Moore’s lap.

 

“So Inculta’s in trouble?” My sister squawked over the headset to me, her voice full of concern.

 

I let out a soft say and nodded,

 

“Yeah, Lanius, Arabella and chief Hanlon are all working together to get rid of Vulpes...by using me as bait, Primarily Arabella and Lanius, Hanlon just wanted to get rid of Kimball and the other higher ups.”

 

“Shit talk about a 24 Karat streak of bad luck! But don’t worry sis I know we’ll get there in time! It’s been some time since he was most likely taken but we should be arriving just in time likely before Inculta get his ass kicked.” Lani said smirking as she piloted the aircraft with an impressive amount of skill.

 

Suddenly a whistling sound was heard, I pushed Moore off and poked my head out the door to see a missile whiz past us.

 

“OH SHIT! WE got COMPANY!” I shouted  as I stepped on to the mini gun platform and started firing at the assholes.

 

“WHAT are we dealing with Sentinel?” My sister chirped as she spun the Vertibird around so I was able to see who was shooting at us.

 

“Leftover NCR troopers!” I yelled as i shot at the  troopers as Lani Circled them, Shells poured from the gun as i fired and hit my targets.

 

“I THINK WE GOT-”

 

I hissed and dropped to the ground as a bullet Grazed my thigh, okay took a chunk of my thigh leaving me writhing pain.

 

“YOU FUCK THAT WAS MY SISTER!” Lani screeched before turning the front guns on the stray trooper and letting of a missile at them.

 

I hissed and clutched my leg as Arcade expertly cleaned it and used a hydra on the area to get the wound to at least partially heal. I groaned as the fire in my leg turned to a stinging sensation before the pain lessened as Arcade bandaged me up and gave me a quick shot of med-x and helped me sit up.

 

“You okay?” He asked putting a hand on my shoulder as I sipped on a bottle of water, i gave him a half hearted nod and panted.

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine..for the most part. This is but a flesh wound..” i said chuckling as I stood up, much to Arcade’s dislike.

 

He began to protest but i quickly silenced him by pointing out that the fact that I couldn’t sit out just yet...I had a legate and a fox to save.

 

“He risked his ass for me, nothing is going to get in between me and him..especially not a tiny fucking scratch!” I huffed before turning to look out the door, with Nipton less than 10 yards away I prepped to head into a fight for Inculta’s life and mine

 

“Listen I want Veronica and Moore to deal with Hanlon, Arcade you deal with Arabella and Maxson you’re with me and Lani...You go clear out the mojave outpost and be ready to hurry back with a med team.” I said firmly as I tucked my Laser pistol into my belt and took a deep breath we hovered over one of the roofs.

 

I could see right away that Inculta was here and battling it out with Lanius, and had taken a few good his as did Lanius.

 

My heart quivered with relief and joy as I saw him fighting back against Lanius’s

 

“Drop us in!” I shouted before Jumping down into the proverbial arena behind inculta.

 

“Lanius! They’re-” I dodge rolled as Arcade shot off at Arabella and Engaged with her.

 

“I got this!” Arcade said pulling off his jacket and hay and took off running toward the woman, Narrowly avoiding the shots that Hanlon was firing off at him from the roof of the Nipton town hall.

 

“Hanlon!” Moore shouted Distracting him as Maxson and I charged at Lanius who was standing over Inculta ready to stab him in the throat but before he could i rushed at him and knocked him off his feet while Maxson helped Inculta to his feet.

 

I snarled and grabbed the edges of Lanius’s mask and ripped it off. Scars littered his face, one particularly jagged on cut across his face making him look like he had been stitched together.

 

“You bastard!” I screeched smashing my fist into his nose, making him roar with anger and pain.

 

Instantly he threw me off of him and sent me flying into Inculta and Maxson, Maxson moved in time to avoid me but inculta was not so fast.

 

I screamed as I collided with him and we went sailing to the ground, my head bouncing off his chest

 

“Sentinel? How did you?” He gasped as he looked at me, I gasped when i looked up and saw the bruised and split lip that he had from the his earlier fight.

 

“I was never in danger inculta! They lied to you and used me as bait.” I whispered stroking his face, so happy to see him alive and reasonably okay.

 

“I don't…” He started saying before He laid his forehead against mine.

 

“THe universe is under no circumstance to make sense to you.” I chuckled before I Pounced my mouth on to his.

 

My body immediately responded with a fire instead my igniting a dire need to be consumed by him and be his.

 

I entangled my fingers in his hair as eagerly tangled my tongue with his, joy and exhilaration flowed through as he wrapped an arm around me before pulling away.

 

“Let’s go fight and take back the mojave.” he whispered placing his forehead against mine before we got  up and stepped into the war.


	44. The Dawn will come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I really used the dawn will come from Dragon age

Even With 3 people fight Lanius proved to be Damn near impossible, I was pushing my body to the limits as I avoided Lanius’s harsh blows and swift swipes.

 

I hissed as Lanius’s blade Slashed at my ribs, sending blood spraying and sending me screaming to the ground, I looked up to see My elder go flying above me and land with a crunch.

 

I attempted to stand up but quickly I was knocked back down as Lanius gut punched and sent me stumbling backwards, but thankfully Maxson distracted him by tackling him and  burying his combat knife in his shoulder.

 

Inculta came running over to me and kneeled over me, protectively, His hands supported my head and helped me sit up,

 

“Sentinel!” He cried laying his forehead on mine, hand placing his hand on top of mine.

 

“I’m fine Inculta, go take care of-”

I gasped when I opened my eyes and saw Lanius over top of us.

“LANIUS!” I screamed but it was too late, Lanius kicked at Inculta and sent Him sailing away from him. I  scrambled up and tried to run over to Inculta and Lanius but Maxson with a blackened yed ans bleeding shoulder stopped me and told me what to do.

I nodded and and scrambled over to the nearest telephone pole, as I started climbing I hear Inculta cry out, I gasped and almost fell off.

 

“Keep going!” Maxson screamed as He shot at lanius backing making the beast howl in pain.

 

I didn’t dare turn around tile i got to the top, then I saw what i feared the most...Inculta was pinned to ground by Lanius’s sword in his leg and was bleeding to death.

 

“INCULTA!” I screamed, tears coming to as his eyes met mine,

 

“I’ll take care of him!:” Yeleld arcade as he rushed over to where Inculta was,

 

Below me Lanius stumbled and fell on to his back, I snarled and yanked my combat knife out of my boot launched myself at him,

 

As I landed I embedded my knife into his throat, spraying myself with his blood before I lifted my boot over his face and crushed is face in with  my boot, repeatedly. Until Arcade called for me.

 

“I need you to keep him talking Sentinel please. MAXSON I NEED A BUS! PLEASE!” Maxson staggered over to us just in time for Veronica and Moore to join us.

 

I gasped and dropped down behind Inculta’s head and pulled his head into my lap gently cradled it, his skin was now gray and and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

 

“Inculta…” I whimpered as I laid forehead on his, my tears flowing down my face as i sobbed.

 

“Belle.” He whispered, his hand outstretched towards my face, I clutched his hand and kissed his palm.

 

“Vulpes...No…” I whispered as I began to shake, I felt sick knowing he was dying…because of me.

 

“No...don’t cry…” He whispered pulling me into a kiss, his lips were bloodied and swollen, but he didn’t care.

“I’m scared vulpes..You’re dying.” I whispered as I went in for another kiss, Desperate to get as much of him as  I could.

 

“Not dead yet though…” He chuckled making himself wince as he coughed and gasped for air, making his breathing worse,

 

“I don’t want you to die...I want you to live. Inculta I know this is so stupid and cliche but I want you in my life…” I cried as I kissed him once more.

 

“I feel the same but I wanted you to live more than i did..” He wheezed and he speech started to slur, his lids closed as his eyes rolled back into his head.

 

“God Damn it INCULTA! Why did you do it?! YOU STUPID FUCKING FOX!” I cried smacking his face, waking him.

 

“I’m so tired Belle…and I did because I love you.” He said hoarsely, I felt devastated, disgusting, hopeless and terrified but yet I felt love too.

 

“Kiss me please…” I begged nuzzling him and putting my lips on his, desperately encouraging him to kiss me back.

 

He tried to move his lips but he was losing his strength, i bit his tongue making him groan and pull away from me.

 

“I’m dying and you..bit me..” He sighed, I gave a heartbroken chuckle and nodded and kissed his forehead softly. Savoring what little time I had with him, if I had any left.

"When I first met you I thought who could ever love a beast like you? and it turns out that I do. I'm the beauty who fell in love with a beast."

I leaned back down and caught his lips with mine, softly nibbling at his bottom lip and kissing his top lip too. Memorizing the shape, the taste the texture of his mouth.

 "Thank you Vulpes..." I whispered placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose, His eyes fluttered opened, his eyes were the most beautiful blue they had ever been as tears welled up in them/

"You're welcome Belle." He coughed and reached for my face, fighting death with every fraction of a second. I gently pressed his hand to my cheek and kissed his palm.

“30 SECONDS till the bus comes!” Maxson huffed as he took his shirt off and handed it to arcade.

 

“SHadows fall and the hope has fled steel your heart the dawn will come.The night is long and path is dark...look to the sky the dawn will come.” Veronica sang out loudly.

“Look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come…” Maxson croaked

 

“Bare you balde and raise it high! Stand your ground!” Arcade sand sadly and moore joined him, placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

“The night is long and the path is dark but look to the sky for one day soon...The Dawn will come.” I whispered softly into Inculta’s ear as the Vertibird touched down as dawn broke the night sky….

 


	45. Emotional Roller coasters and kissing strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah I'm redoing the ending to this story....It's a little bumpy but bare with me folks....

4 weeks later…

 

“I want to be here when he wakes up! Please you need to understand that-” 

 

“Belle, I understand you’re upset and that you want to be by Inculta’s side but you need to understand that you are a Sentinel and that you have a job to do and that job is to be a leader and take care of your people and to take care of what needs to be done here! I need you out in the field not in here watching him or doing his care. Do you understand?” 

 

I huffed and felt my blood boil,

 

“Do you really understand or even know what it’s like being in my position?! Do even care about what I want?!” I said coldly as I stood up, throwing my arms up in the air.

 

Maxson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

 

“I understand more than you would ever know Sentinel...And I do care about you Belle! If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here reassigning you! Instead I’d just let you sit here and mope around  and stew in your own anxiety and worry. I wouldn’t be trying to get you back out on the field where you’re needed and where you need to be-”

 

He said glaring down at me, his dark blue ocean eyes unwavering in their fierce gaze.

“But I’m needed-”

 

Maxson quickly cut me off, jabbing his large pointer finger in my direction,

 

“Don’t even say it Belle because you and I both know you want to be here but don’t need to be! I’ve got our best medical staff taking care of him and watching over him! So don’t even start with that! I am not asking you to go back out into the field, I am giving you an order and I expect you to follow it and any other order you’re given by Nolan, Caesar, Pearl or myself! I want you up and ready to start training our Brotherhood members with the Legionnaires down in New Mexico. I want you at McCarran Airport by tomorrow morning at 10 am! I’ve messaged you about this several times Belle! If you don’t want to do a Sentinel’s responsiblities than you can leave the Brotherhood. I don’t want to lose you but if you can’t pull yourself together...Ad Victoriam  _ Sentinel!” _

 

He said curtly turning on his heel and leaving before I could get a word in edgewise. It felt like hours before I could even breathe without feeling like i was going to scream.

 

“That smug ass two  face son of a bitch!” I snarled grinding my teeth as I threw myself down in the chair beside Inculta’s unconscious form. 

 

I huffed and puffed as I typed away angrily on my terminal, messaging my sister about that was going on and the BS that Arthur had spouted about me not needing to be here and that I was needed out in the field, rather than being with Inculta.

“Bullshit...Fucking Bullshit!” I muttered as I sent the message and turned my attention to Inculta, my heart broke again as his heart rate picked up slightly.

 

“Look, I know you heard all of that and believe me I’m pretty pissed off myself at this shit but if I want to stay in the brotherhood or be able to even stay in the Mojave, I have to listen...No matter how much i hate it!” I sighed angrily as I picked up Inculta’s hand and brought it to my lips.

 

His gentle scent filled my nose, wrapping around my senses like a warm and comforting blanket, once again he was my rock and giving me strength without even trying.

 

_ “In through the nose out through the mouth..”  _

 

I took a couple of clear breaths, rubbing my thumb on the back of Inculta’s hand in a circular motion as I did my breathing exercises.

 

After a few minutes I was calmed down enough to think about what Maxson had said without my blood boiling,

 

“Maybe...Maybe Maxson is right...Maybe I’ll be better off being in the field again than being stuck in here.” I mumbled kissing Inculta’s knuckles just as the door to his room opened up.

 

“Good morning Cade.” I sighed as I shuffled myself out of the way of the Knight Captain’s way,

 

“Morning Sentinel, How are you feeling?” He asked as he read the charts attached to the end of Inculta’s bed, humming contently as his eyes scanned the page.

 

“Like an idiot to be honest….” I sighed leaning on the wall behind Cade,

 

Cade’s head popped up and he turned his head to me with an eyebrow raised.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“I got pissed off at Maxson for telling the painful and obvious truth..” I grumbled rolling my eyes.

 

“Let me guess he told you that you’d be more useful out in the field than here in the sterile box of impending depression?” I narrowed my eyes suspiciously…

 

“To sum it up..yes yes he did...Why? you wouldn’t have had anything to do with that would you?” 

 

Cade smirked and moved around the bed, taking Inculta’s vitals and checking his gravity bag, and taking care of his major needs.

 

“Not directly no...but he’s right, you are much more suited to be out on the field and working with your men than stuck in here…” He shrugged as he pulled down Inculta’s covers to catheterize him. I turned my back giving him privacy and Inculta some modesty.

 

“There done with that...You can turn around now Sentinel all the naughty bits are tucked away so they won’t offend your virgin eyes”

 

I blushed and ducked my head,

 

“In my defense, my eyes are from virgin but I was just letting Inculta retain some of his modesty!” I snipped defensively as I watched Cade inspect Inculta’s surgical sites.

 

“Mmm is that it or would you rather leave some things to the imagination and not spoil the surprise? He teased snickering, I scoffed and rolled my eyes while blushing the same shade of red as my tee shirt.

 

“My sex life is none of your business there Robert!” I snipped using his first name,

 

“Actually it is when it’s regarding MY patient but if you want to say that go head..anyways I’m done here and I’ll be back in about 6 hours with more pain meds and all that fun stuff...He’s healing remarkably fast and the results from his most recent EEG are showing me that his brain waves and brain activity are nearly back to a normal level.”

 

My heart skipped a few beats at the good news, eager for good news and hope.

 

“So you’re thinking that he may wake up soon?” I whispered hopeful as I moved to sit down on Inculta’s bed scooping up his hand and putting it on my lap.

 

Cade nodded and smiled at me, his steel gray eyes glimmering, before he picked up the chart and scribbled things down on it.

 

“It sure looks that way...just don’t get too excited just yet okay? Now I’ll be back tomorrow before you leave, another scribe should be coming down in a few hours to check on you two.” 

 

He said as he finished up write on the chart and then turned and headed out the door.

 

I let out a contented sigh as I turned to Inculta and smiled and leaned down so my lips were brushing his ear.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered kissing his cheek as I pulled away and rested my cheek on his forehead.

“Just a little bit longer…” I said smiling as I moved to bury my face in his curly brown hair, drinking in his beautiful scent.

 

After a few moments I sat up and mused with his hair for a few moments before kissing his cheeks and then gently stood up and fixed his blankets before giving him another kiss, this time on the lips.

 

Instantly I regretted it, his lips didn’t feel like his. THey felt like a strangers. Cracked and dry, not smooth or soft. They felt like a stranger’s lips, I felt disgusted and ashamed as if I actually was kissing another man besides Inculta. I quickly pulled away and plopped a kiss on his cheeks before dashing off to the bathroom.

 

Now I was truly ashamed..ashamed of myself for being disgusted by Inculta’s lips or thinking he wasn’t him anymore.

 

“He’s still there...He’s still him.” I whispered to myself running a hand through my messy hair.

 

I leaned on the sink and splashed some cold water on my face, as if splashing away the shameful feelings. But before I could dry my face I heard Inculta’s heart monitor beep rather loudly, indicating his heart rate had picked up...probably because of me.

 

I sighed and hustled out of the bathroom and jogged over to inculta’s bedside, feeling guilty and embarrassed of my earlier behavior, I sat down on the unoccupied side of his bed and curled up close to him, taking his hand into mine.

 

His heart rate sped up a few more beats making me concerned,

 

“Inculta…” I whispered sitting up and putting my unoccupied hand on his face, cupping his cheek and gently caressing his face, watching his breathing and eye movement to see if he was dreaming or having another nightmare.

 

Not dreaming...He was in his awake cycle.

 

“It’s okay Vulpes...just calm down. Shhh….” I whispered soothingly, kissing his forehead while staring at the monitor.

 

His heart rate started to slow, allowing me to let out a sigh in relief.

 

I chuckled and arranged us so he tucked under my chin, able to hear my heartbeat and breathing, allowing him to know I was still with him.

 

“Sorry about earlier…” I started saying watching his HR pick up as if he was listening to me talk,

 

“I don’t know what happened, I guess I felt…well i’m not sure what to call it but I guess I kinda had this moment where I felt like you weren’t you….I’m sorry Vulpes. I’m fucking terrible...I’m a piece of shit.” I whispered hoarsely, my eyes burning with unshed tears, the beeping of the machine picked up again as I talked, letting me know that he was worried or possibly mad.

 

“I’m scared to say it but I’m afraid…” I croaked burying my face into his curls kissing his head and ears.

 

“That I’m losing you.” I whispered as tears welled up and poured down my cheeks, saturating his hair and scalp, I coughed as I began to shake with silent sobs.

 

Inculta’s heart rate was now at 75 BPM and picking up even more, the beeps becoming more rapid as the seconds stretchedon.

 

“I’m sorry Vulpes...If you hate me...I understand. But please don’t leave me...Not until I get one thing that I never knew that I always wanted...A real kiss from you. Just let me have that..” I whispered softly lowering myself under the blankets and into his arms.

 

“I’m so scared of losing you...but not of you dying though. I’m afraid of you waking up and not being...My inculta...the Inculta that I know...and love. I’m terrified that you won’t remember who I am or again...just not you. I’m so fucking scared of it.”

 

I had my head tucked up into his neck, and his right arm pulled around me so it was like he was holding me, it was creepy sure but it was somewhat comforting and hell for all I knew the only chance I was going to be able to hold him.

 

“I love you Vulpes…” I whispered as I sat up and looked him in the face and pushed my lips against his, recalling every memory we had together. The good, the bad and the awkward. 

 

From the first time we shared a genuine smile, to the first time we met and even the first time he kissed me.

 

He had loved me along, but I was too damn stubborn to see it…No that wasn’t it, it wasn’t me not wanting to acknowledge his feelings for me. It was my prejudice and my pride.

 

“Vulpes…” 

 

I sighed and pulled away, resting my head under his chin, closing my eyes and taking in a few deep breaths or as deep as i could manage as I tried to pull myself together. Slowly his heart rate lowered as I rubbed soothing circles on his chest, comforting both us.

 

“Maybe things are going to be okay...just not today or even tomorrow but someday they will..sometime life reminds you of just how human we are by making us face our fears and push ourselves to the limit.” 

 

I chuckled and wiped my own tears away before kissing inculta’s neck and crawling out of his bed and stretching upwards and doing some improv yoga before taking a seat at the makeshift work desk where a terminal and piles of paperwork sat waiting for me.

 

“ Now that I’ve gotten my emotional temper tantrum out of the way, time to focus on business…” 

 

I sighed dragging a hand through my hair before turning on the terminal….

  
  
  
  
  



	46. In the dark of the night....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later in new mexico Belle gets a bizarre email only to get a surprise visitor.

SIX WEEKS LATER in FORMER CARLSBAD NEW MEXICO.

 

“Sweet baby Jesus….” I groaned as I tightened the last loose bolt on the underside of the freshly repaired Jeep and then crawled out from under it and shakily stood up and stretched myself out making my joints pop and crack.

 

“Well that should be the last of it, oil is changed, muffler’s been welded back on and converter has been replaced..” I half shouted to a nearby scribe over the noise of the busy garage.

 

“Thank you so much Elder! I don’t know what we’d do without you!” They shouted back before taking the keys and starting the Jeep. 

 

I gave them a thumbs up and headed to my own Jeep where Calvus, a Veteran Legionary sat waiting for me. 

 

“Hello Elder Belle, I take it your finished for the night?” He said politely smiling at me, I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

 

“Probably not, an elder’s work is never done.” I teased as I slid into the driver’s seat and started up the trusty work vehicle, grinning as the engine roared to life and idled down to a soft rumble.

 

“You’re allowed to shower at least.” The red headed Veteran chuckled as he eyeballed my dirty and grease covered self. 

 

“Yeah in a year or two…” I chuckled letting silence fall between us as we started in the direction of the barracks.

 

“It must be difficult running an entire chapter on your own.” Calvus said suddenly half way through the short 10 minute drive.

 

“I’m not on my own but thanks I guess.”  

 

“You’re the only Elder here aren’t you? I mean you have Centurian Marcus but he doesn’t help you with your Brotherhood matters like he does the Legin affairs.” Calvus shrugged and looked over at me, 

 

“I have plenty of support and it’s not just me running the chapter, it’s everyone. It’s a community and a family, we all work together and pull our weight.” I said glancing over at him,

 

“Usually when changes like new tribes come in, Legate Vulpes Inculta oversees things.” He said sighing longingly before looking out into the dark and star lit desert.

 

I felt a pang in my chest as Calvus brought up Inculta’s name.

 

“Yeah well I’ll just have be a damn good substitute.” I grumbled as I pulled up to the checkpoint gates of the Brotherhood base.

 

“Welcome back Sentinel- I mean Elder!” Chirped the guard before waving us through, I gave him a polite nod and made small talk before I went through the gates and pulled up to the main building of the compound.

 

“Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries Elder-” I cut Calvus off and shushed him.

 

“You’re fine honest, just remember i’m trying my best and don’t give up hope...He’ll be here soon enough.” I said turning off the truck and getting out.

 

“Thank you...Sleep well Elder.” Calvus said giving me a half hearted smile before heading off to the barracks.

 

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around me and rubbed my arms, shivering as the chill of the desert air became more noticable.

 

I took a moment to look up at the sky taking in the beautiful blue rainbow that made up the night sky of Carlsbad, its breathtaking beauty only bolstered by the endless number of stars twinkling and shimmering like little jewels in the sky.

 

I felt a ghost of a smile creep on to my lips as I watched the nightly meteor shower begin,

 

“You don’t get beauty like this in the Pitt…” I said to myself before being jerked back to reality by a blast of frigid wind, I groaned and hustled inside the building and entered my PIN, gaining entry to the secure facility. 

 

I sighed with relief as I walked into a warm and brightly lit lobby, and thankfully empty save for a sentry bot and 2 very nervous looking Legionaries and a busy Mr.Handy.

 

I waved them goodnight as i jetted off down the Hallway and to a elevator that took me to the top floor, where my office and personal quarters were.

 

“Thank fucking god…” I sighed relieved as I shut the door and hurriedly unbuttoned my pants and rushed into the restroom to relieve myself.

 

“Now for a shower…” 

 

I flushed and turned on the water for my shower before pulling off the rest of my clothes and undoing my messy bun. 

 

I let out a moan as I stepped under the spray of clean warm water, letting it drench me and starting to remove some of the grime from my body.

 

“My day maybe hard but at least I don’t have to bathe in a river.” I said chuckled as I started washing my hair and actually showering.

 

After I finished showering and shutting off the water, I wrapped myself up in a clean towel and twisted my hair up in a towel then scooped up my dirty clothes and picked up my bathroom before heading out to the main room.

 

The compound that was now the Brotherhood base used to be called Whites City, a small town at the base of the mountain that held the Carlsbad Caverns and the main building was what once a modest hotel.

 

“Now time to see who left me some love..” I muttered plopping down in front of my terminal, not bothering to get dressed save for a pair of panties and socks with a fox on them.

 

I had 4 emails waiting for me, one from my sister, one from Arcade, one from a scribe and one from...an unknown person.

 

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow as I read the email.

 

**_Dear Elder Lotus Belle,_ **

 

_ Deuteronomy 32:35 _

 

_ Signed, _

~~_ A toasty Marshmallow  _ ~~ _ The Burned Man _

 

_ May the lord be with you… _

  
  


“The Burned man?” I mumbled as I pulled out a bible out from the desk draw and located the passage.

 

“Deuteronomy 32:35…. It is mine to avenge; I will repay. In due time their foot will slip; their day of disaster is near and their doom rushes upon them.”

 

I raised an eyebrow and whistled as I closed the book before tossing it back into the drawer and turned my attention back to the ominous email. 

 

“How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?” I said licking my lips as I stared blankly at the screen, but after a few minutes I gave up and resorted to answering the other emails where were mostly just courtesy messages and checking up on me and the chapter.

 

By the time I was actually done with emails and checking in with some members of the chapter, It was nearly 11 PM and very hungry but also very tired.

 

“I supposed I can go down stairs and grab something quick..” I groaned as I unwrapped my hair and threw on a clean pair of sweatpants and tee shirt then used a large butterfly clip and piled my hair up into a makeshift bun before jetting out the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Dinner consisted of glowing mushroom with creamy Gecko cheese ravioli and Mutfruit and apple pie.

 

When I got back to my room something was off...like my terminal was powered down when it was on before i had left the room.

 

I took a deep breath and grabbed my combat knife off the doorside table and did a sweep through my tiny living space but didn’t bother to check the next door office before I brushed the incident off as weird shit and brushed my teeth.

 

I pulled off my sweats and gathered up some paper work that needed to be done and brewed up a cup of tea before crawling into bed, and laid out on my stomach to begin filling out forms and paperwork regarding food shipments and population numbers

 

Halfway through the stack of paperwork I felt my eyelids getting heavy and tired to yawn it out but sleep overtook me as I laid my head down on my arms and fell asleep.

 

THUMP

 

I jerked up up right at the noise and found my room to be completely dark, not even my bedside table lamp was on and when I moved to turn it on, I discovered that my mountain of paperwork was gone.

 

I heard a soft sigh that came from the tiny kitchenette that was only separated by a granite half wall and a small coffee table.

 

I reached out for my combat knife and found that it was also missing, as was my cup of tea.

 

I froze up when I heard someone move around in the kitchenette clearly not caring whether or not I heard them.They weren’t loudly but they made no attempt to be stealthy but easy to tell that they were naturally quiet or experience soldier. 

 

I turned my head and nearly screamed when the stranger in the kitchen turned their head and looked at me.

 

I could only see silhouette but that was enough to now that it was a tall and muscled man, who quickly moved to the foot of my bed as I scrambled for the light when I flicked on the light, the spot was empty.

 

“Hello Sentinel...or should I say Elder?” 

 

Came a very familiar voice from right beside me…..

  
  



	47. As the last petal falls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's your smut...

“Inculta?” I gasped covering my mouth with my hands as I stared in awe at the man before me, unable to believe what I was seeing. His Ice blue eyes locked on to mine, breaking my heart.

“Belle.” He said smirking as he reached out and cupped my cheek, his strong firm hand cradling my face, a hand that's more than capable of crushing my jaw or breaking my wrist.

“Are you-”

He cut me off by crushing his lips against mine, yes those were his lips.

A little dry but they were his, plump and full of life. His mouth tasted like him, he smelled him again and not like hospital soap.

I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him down on top of me, eager for his touch and the feel of his body against mine as he deepened the kiss and stroked my tongue with his, only to pull away and leave me panting.

“There’s that kiss you wanted.” He whispered grinning as he leaned in for another kiss, entangling his fingers in my hair, knotting it up and lifting my head up to meet his.

I felt my eyes water as I clutched his face and kissed him as hard as I could before he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

“Mind I keep you company?” He whispered nuzzling my face, inhaling deeply before kissing my cheek and looking me in the eyes, I grinned wickedly as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss and managed to roll him underneath me and straddle him.

He chuckled and gently wiggled his hips, making me moan and bite my lip as I leaned forward and started kissing his jaw. Sucking and nibbling at the delicate skin under his ears and over his adam’s apple.

“Belle..” He groaned as I wiggled my hips and blew on a love bite I had left on his neck, marking him as mine.

I went back to his lips and sucked on his swollen bottom lip before entangling my fingers in his curls, burying my fingers in his chocolate colored hair.

“Vulpes…” I whispered as I pulled away and reached for the bottom of my shirt, only for him to interrupt me.

“Belle, can I?” He whispered huskily through heavily lidded Ice blue eyes as he went about gently placing his hands over mine, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I nodded numbly, unable to speak and consumed by emotion.

“Thank you.” He whispered pulling me down for a kiss and gently reversing our positions, his mouth tracing the shape of my jaw and making his way down to my collarbone.

I panted and reached up and undid my hair as he watched me before he focused my pulling off my shirt.

It was agonizingly slow, it felt like he was torturing me by slowly peeling my shirt off and dropping it to the floor. His breath coming in short little gasps as he raked his eyes up and down my body, making me slightly self conscious.

He groaned and looked up at me, making blush and my hands went to my chest but he grabbed my wrist and placed them on to his back.

“Your name is very fitting...You’re incredible Belle.” He hummed as he kissed me softly before his hands cupped my breast and squeezed them.

I purred as his mouth my left and locked on to it, sucking and lapping at the nipple as his other hand pinched and fondled the other breast.

Without even thinking I reached forward and started tugging at his shirt desperate to see more of his body.

He pulled away and let me tug off his shirt and even let me roll us around so he was once again underneath me.

His erection strained through his jeans, making me mewl as I ground our hips together and pawed at his chest, sucking at his nipple and kissing his beautifully chiseled chest all the way down to his hip bones. His skin dripping with pheromones and need.

“Belle...Stop!” He panted as I unzipped his jeans,

I looked up at him confused,

“I want to….please you first.” He whimpered needly, biting his lip as he gently pulled me back up to him and rolled on top of me. Kissing me at a troublingly slow pace before moving to my jaw and allowing his hand to wander to the waistband of my panties.

“I Want you Inculta..” I blurted out as he pulled off my panties and rubbed the inside of my thighs and teased my damp labia with his fingers.

“I know and now you know what i’ve been feeling since I first saw you...3 years ago when you first-” He paused as he watched his fingers slide inside me, making me gasp with pleasure and shock. The fire inside me only burned hotter, growing more needy as he worked my pussy

“Came to the mojave. Your first visit out to the strip...You were in a midnight blue sequin dress and black heels…”

He murmured into my ear as he thrusted his fingers inside me, caressing my folds and curves, rubbing and pressing on my sweet spot slowly bringing me to climax as he talked. He hot breath in my ear. I groaned and pressed my head into the curve of his neck, my lips peppering kisses on any skin they could reach

“You went to the tops alone...Thats when I saw you, talking to the Chairman and that's when I knew….You were meant to be mine.”

Suddenly he stopped, I groaned and let out a whimper,

“Inculta…” He chuckled and pushed my head up and kissed me before slipping his fingers past my lips as he pulled away a little bit.

“Suck.” He crooned, I obiediently sucked and and lapped at his fingers, tasting my own sweet juices on his fingers.

A moment later he gently pulled his fingers away and looked me in the eye as he undressed himself and stroked his own cock.

I gasped and felt my pussy quiver as I looked down at his impressively large and intact manhood.

“You may not fit.” i chuckled as I wrapped my hands his cock and pushed him on to his back, taking back control.

“Oh belle...This so much better than any fantasy.” He groaned punching a pillow as I lowered my mouth onto his manhood, taking him in with eagerness.

I moaned and swirled my tongue around his head, gently pushing down his foreskin and sucking on it as I worked his shaft with my hands.

He was sweet and salty, i could taste the muskiness of his manhood, slick with need and stiff with desire.

He was at least 7 inches and almost 3 inches around, I gently cupped his balls and tugged on them making Inculta buck his hips.

“Belle....I...Stop please.” He gasped and stopped me in my tracks, I pouted but relented my assault on his cock and leaned foward and kissed him allowing him to roll me on to my back and lean over me, and place a pillow under my head.

I looked down and saw he cock tip brush my entrance,

He tipped my chin up and kissed me deeply, before speaking.

“Look at me Belle please.”

He pleaded before he pushed himself inside me, slowly stretching me making me bite my lip as he lifted my legs on to his shoulder so he could get a deep angle.

  
I looked up at him, his chest was heaving as began a slow and torturous pace as he began fucking me, he hissed before he began to hum and purr as my soft walls embraced his girth.

“Faster.” I groaned making him chuckle and grin at me wickedly.

“Patience Elder...patience.”   
He snickered as he slightly picked up the pace, I groaned clutched the sheets as he pushed down on my clit making it barely able to brush his cock as he thrusted inside me, teasing the sensitive bud.

“You're a cruel maniacal bastard.” I whimpered as he picked the pace and latched his mouth on to my own, feverently kissing me as he suddenly rammed into me making me squeak and cry out in shock and pleasure, he moaned and groaned as he repeated the stronger and deeper thrust before returning to his faster pace, my juice running out my oussy as he mercilessly pounded me.

“I'm close Vulpes.” I panted as he intertwined our hands and kissed my face hastily as my nails raked down his back marking him further

“I know Elder! Believe me...I know.” He gasped and grunted before letting a soft whimper of need, his soft sounds and animal like growls only spurring me on.  
I mumbled unintelligible rambles in a delirious wave of pleasure, the sting of his balls smacking my ass and bite of his nails into my skin and feeling of being stretched to my max as he pounded me was taking me to the edge.

“Inculta!” I cried out and I clenched my eyes shut and was blindly by a mind numbing wave of pleasure, my walls clamping down around his cock as my body released a small amount juices.

I heaved and gasped as I tried to revive but Inculta's impending orgasm and erratic thrusting made it difficult as I felt another orgasm build up, making me ache.

“Say it!” He gasped into my ear grunting as his struggled to his keep his rhythm and to keep from finish.

“I love you Vulpes Inculta.” I panted, gasping as he slammed into me one last time before he finished inside me, filling me with his own unique juice undoubtedly now mixing with mine and as he pulled out a loud pop was heard.

Inculta struggled to stand up right as he tried to wander off towards the bathroom for a washcloth but I stopped him.

“Inculta please,” I pleaded with and tugged him down into my blankets and arms.

“Thank you Lotus…” he whispered looking into my eyes as he rubbed his nose against mine, stealing my breath and making my chest hurt.

“For what?” I mumbled kissing his cheek before locking eyes with him.

“For teaching a beast how to love.”

He whispered kissing me softly and tucking me under chin and wrapping me tight in his warm arms and pressing me against his body before falling asleep.

 


	48. In the eyes of a fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the pov from a love bug bitten fox and contains smut and naughty blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBIS IS IN INCULTA'S POV

The first I noticed when I woke up was something tickling my nose, threatening to make me sneeze.

I huffed and brushed the source of the irritation which was hair out of my face groggily, not quite grasping who's hair was in my face till I heard what sounded like the snarl of a yao guai.

My eyes flew open as my chest was vibrated with each inhale of breath by the owner of the hair…

“Belle.” I gasped softly before chuckling to myself as I laid my cheek on top of her poof of hair and stroked her face gently as not to wake her up.

I let out a soft sigh and lifted my head up so I could look at her.

Her face was smooshed against my chest as she snored loudly making my chest vibrate and a chunk of hair go bouncing up and then get suctioned into her mouth and down her throat making her cough before I could tuck it away.

I quickly pulled the hair out of her throat and rubbed her back tenderly as I thought over all that had happened between us the night before.

My cock twitched as I remember Belle calling out my name as she quivered around me, soaking me in her juices and how she kissed me and teased me with her mouth, sucking on the veins and playing with my foreskin.

I moaned and tried to distract myself but thinking of other things...like the beautiful woman in front of me, that was nested in my arms.

I squeezed her tighter, taking in her scent and the feel of her body against mine.

I had wanted her since the first time I saw her almost 3 years ago and now I was holding her…even though I was a monster.

“You're getting a boner.” She mumbled as she opened her one eye and smirked at me sleepily, I groaned and kissed her mouth, pulling her face up to mine as I explored the inside of her mouth.

I growled with pleasure I felt her hand ghost the tip of my half mast cock, brushing it with feather like touches.

“Don't test me woman.” I growled threateningly into her ear, only for her to snicker and pull her hand back and gently cup my balls.

“Tell you what...tell me what I want to know and I might let you come.”

She teased wink before pulling the sheets back and started kissing my jaw and worked her way down.

I knew what she was going to ask…and I wasn't too keen on answering.

“Belle…” I hissed as as she gently blew on my growing erection barley grazing the semi hard cock head with her tongue, make me jerk as she set my nerves on edge.

I wasn't used to be teased...hell I wasn't used to being the subordinate in the bedroom...or even being with a woman that wasn't a slave or profligate or information source. No Belle was my equal and on a technical level my superior. But most importantly she was my love and possibly my future wife....

At the thought of being married to Belle my cock jumped to full erection make Belle awe in surprise as well as delight, her eyes lit up as she licked and nibbled at my cock.

“It would be a real shame for this boner to go to waste…” she purred rolling the foreskin, making me lurch forward as the pressure and pleasure mounted, making me bite my lip.

“Fine...what do you want to know?” I hissed but quickly let out a sigh of relief when she slipped my cock head into her mouth but then got on her hands and knees and wagged her ass at me, he perfect orange flame colored fuzzy pussy lips glistening with juices.

I reached and caressed her ass before gently smacking, making her yelp and moan at the same time.

“Fuck Inculta..” she grumbled as she tried to resume sucking my manhood as I teased her pussy lips with my fingers, her juices slick and clear making me licked my lips as I imagined licking her cunt clean.

“How did you know to go to Nipton?”

He whined as I gently prodded her hole with one finger before sliding in a second and thrusting slowly, soaking my fingers and spreading her lube everywhere.

I hummed as she swirled her tongue around my cock and stroked my shaft thrusting backward on to my fingers.

“I got a note right after the battle…” I panted and felt my eyes roll back into head as she deep throated me, her soft tight throat mimicking the beautiful ripple of her pussy.

I let her gag and thrusted inside her with my fingers hard, not so gently reminding her to breath

“If you're going to insist on choking yourself to death with my cock please make sure I finish first.” I groggily moaned, and heaved with excitement as I felt the brink approaching.

“One more question...How long have you loved me?” I gasped and stiffened up as she deep throated me once more, gently tugged on my balls,

“When you punched me when I tried to collar you.” I wheezed as she brought me to my peak and with a soft smile and a bob of her head, making me finish her beautiful mouth, swallowing as much as she couldb before  licking the extra off her fingers, teasing me.

I huffed and panted as she smiled seductively at me and wiggled her ass,

“You deserve a lick,” she whispered as she leaned forward a bit more and spread her pussy lips for me.

I shook my head and chuckled as I leaned forward to dine on her beautiful love box.

“I don't deserve you.” I mummured as I buried my face greedily in her pussy vibrating her snatch as I hummed with delight, li king and sucking at her pink fold and lapping at her juices, not caring about making a mess.

In front of me, Belle whimpered and clawed at the sheets as I licked her ass and fingered her pussy before nibble at her clit, her walls tighten as she neared her finish.

Her moans and meek like music to my ears as she shook with pleasure.

“Yes Vulpes…” she whimpered her pussy tightening up and the she collapsed as she finished on my face.

I felt her jump as I licked her clean and wiped my face off with my shirt before rushing to the bathroom and getting a warm wet washcloth and started cleaning us up.

“You've loved me for a while haven't?” She mumbled as I scooped her into my airs and wiped her face off.

I blushed and smirked, another thing I wasn't used to...love.

“Yes, yes I have. And most likely will for a very long time.” I whispered into her ear making her sigh happily as she kissed me deeply.

“So you ready for round three?” She teased making me shiver,

I was about to answer when the door to her room burst open

“Hey sis I was wondering if-WHAT THE FUCK? EW FUCK!” Screamed Lani as she hastily backed away and dashed out the door.

“There's a lock on there for a reason!” She screamed as she left the area.

I snickered and looked down at Belle who was in a fit of laughter, sheer face was turning purple as she had her face buried in my chest, and for a moment I forgot who were and what we were supposed to be and for a moment lived out moment that was happening, for a moment I forgot I was a monster and forgot that one point she had been my enemy and only knew what love was…

Her

 

 


	49. Showers and shouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes and Belle take a shower together but the water isn't the only thing that gets heatedup as Inculta reveals that he was the one snooping on Belle's terminal....

“So that just happened…” I snickered as I lifted my head off Inculta’s chested and looked up at him, kis Ice blue eyes were now almost a robin’s egg blue, the brightest I had ever seen them.

 

I sighed and leaned in for a kiss, my hair falling like a curtain before Inculta entangled his fingers in it, knotting it up and pulling me in closer.

 

For the first time, I was completely aware of what was going on, and what I was doing...of what  _ we _ were doing. 

 

No sudden movements, no lust, no urgency and no alcohol, and I was loving it. Now i was able to appreciate the feel and taste of his mouth as I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. The way he groaned and purred as we lazily kissed, taking a little bit of time for us.

 

I snickered as Inculta’s left hand ghosted over the top of my bum, tickling the sensitive skin, I could feel a mischievous smile form on his lips making me pull away and roll my eyes.

 

“Don’t even think about it you crafty little fox.” I scolded teasingly tapping the tip of his nose.

 

“Mmm whatever are you talking about my dearest Belle,” 

 

Inculta said smoothly raising one his perfectly arched eyebrows as his hand once again brushed over the top of my ass.

 

“I have nothing but the purest intentions.” He growled before abruptly grabbing my left ass cheek with a wicked grin forming on his face.

 

“Pure intentions, my ass.” I huffed as he leaned in for a kiss, his left hand groping my ass with his right tugged on my hair.

 

“You really think you could tease the beast and walk away? I think-”

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

 

“Elder.”

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 

“Elder.” 

 

Inculta paused and raised an eyebrow, I groaned and rolled my eyes before planting a quick kiss on Inculta’s lips and turned to glare at the door.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute Jericho!’ I called out faking a sleepy voice, before flopping my head back down on inculta’s chest.

 

“Your people call you your Majesty.” Inculta said wiggling his eyebrows as I sighed and hauled myself off of him and tossed on a robe and headed to the door.

 

I flipped him off and quickly tied the robe before flinging open the door to find  Knight Jericho standing before me with a serious look on his face, unflustered by my state.

 

“Good Morning Elder Belle, Sorry to awake you but you’re going to be needed down by the caverns, we’re starting excavations after breakfast and-”

 

I sighed and put up a hand,

 

“Say no more Knight, I’ll be downstairs for breakfast shortly..speaking of which...What time is it anyway?”

 

I said looking to my right at the window at the end of the hall to see if I could look outside but the blind was still down.

 

“It’s 6 in the morning Ma’am, I’ll go inform the others of your arrival and allow you to put on...proper attire.” Jericho said eyeballing my worn and rather frumpy robe before saluting me and leaving.

 

“He seems friendly.” Inculta purred behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

 

I sighed and giggled as he nuzzled behind my ears, purring contently.

 

“He’s very formal-Will you stop that! I need to get ready!” I snickered pulling away from his mouth.

 

“You mean  _ we _ need to get ready...You’re no longer alone down here.” He purred resting his chin on my shoulder.

 

I sighed and leaned back into his embrace making him stiffen up for a microsecond before he relaxed once more.

 

“Well yes I suppose there’s that…” I hummed before kissing his cheek,

 

“So how about we take a shower...together?” He smirked mischievously, winking at me.

 

  
I groaned and pulled away as I shook my head, 

 

“No, not happening Inculta.” I said wagging my finger as I turned around to face him, 

 

“And why not?” Inculta said innocently, tilting his head as his eyes began to darken back to their normal ice blue.

 

“I need to actually get ready for work! I don’t have time for any….Foxy business.” I said defensively before pushing past him to gather clothes.

 

“Again you’re not the leader here, now that I’m down here, I can help  _ alleviate _ you of the massive workload and responsibility that comes with being a leader.”  He Said calmly as he handed me a clean tee shirt from my dresser.

 

I sighed and shook my head, 

 

“Inculta I don’t doubt that but this is  _ my  _ chapter and that means it’s  _ my  _ responsibility not yours.” I huffed as I headed into the bathroom unaware of what inculta was doing.

 

“Is that so Elder? Well If you’re to play that card may I remind you that only half of this chapter is actually Brotherhood, the other half being Legion and last time I checked-” 

 

I rolled my eyes and spun around on my heel to face him, 

 

“If I let you in the shower in the shower will you shut up?” I huffed, pursing my lips as I prodded his chest.

 

A satisfied grin formed on his lips as he looked down at me, making me scowl harder at him than before.

 

“ _ Smug foxy fucker.”  _  I thought to myself as I stared him down

 

“Perhaps...but I thought you had no time for any... _ foxy business _ .” He said wiggling his eyebrows before leaning in for a quick kiss as I opened my mouth to say something, stealing my breath away.

 

“Go get your clothes.” I sighed softly, rolling my eyes.

 

He smirked and nudged my stomach with hand, I glanced down and saw a bundle of his own clothing in his hand.

 

“You crafty little-”

“Fox?” He snickered making me more annoyed,

 

“Vulpes…” I said shaking my head annoyed before I turned around and turned on the water, fully aware of inculta’s appreciative stare.

 

“I must say New Mexico does have some…. _ wonderful _ views.” He teased smacking my bottom gently as I adjusted the water temp.

 

I yelp and jerked upwards abruptly and spun around and glared at the smirking foxy fucker,

 

“Hey no funny business Inculta!” I scolded before before being distracted by him removing his boxers…

 

“It’s rude to stare Elder,” He whispered suddenly much closer to me than before, his handsome face now inches from mine, his beautiful ice blue eyes seemed more intense than normal stealing my breath.

 

“But then again...You are a Profligate after all.” He snickered leaning forward to kiss me, untying my robe before I could stop him.

 

I moaned as he wrapped his arms around me and sucked on my bottom lip, tasting me.

 

But just as soon as he started our fun, he ended it by pulling away and gestured to the shower.

 

“Let’s not be wasteful shall we?” He said huskily, smiling wickedly. I drew in a shake before and blinked a few times before drawing the shower up and getting in with Inculta following close behind.

 

“So why did you insist on us showering together?” i asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence as I stepped out from under the shower head and washed my hair while Inculta washed his body.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked narrowing his Ice blue eyes as he lathered up his beautifully defined chest with soap, making it hard to concentrate, but I wasn’t going to be swooned again.

 

“I know you want to discuss something with me.” I said shrugging as I watched him rise off before he switched positions with me, allowing me to rinse my hair.

 

“I knew you would and what I want to talk to you about is that Electronic message you received last night...The one from the individual that calls himself the Burnt Man.” 

 

I felt my face get hot as he talked, my lips turning into a scowl,

 

“You went through MY TERMINAL?” I snarled balling my hands in to tight fist as rage and betrayal coursed through me.

 

“Yes I did but about the Burnt man-”   
  
“FUCK HIM! YOU VIOLATED MY PRIVACY AND PUT YOUR POINTY ASS NOSE WHERE IT DOESN’T FUCKING BELONG!” I squealed through clenched teeth as I pushed my chest up against his, huffing and puffing.

 

Suddenly Inculta’s entire demeanor changed, his eyes darkened and his body stiffened up.

 

“First of all Elder, my nose is not point and second it does belong in this matter and third, The burned man and that email is my business! The entire legion and all that my lord has is at stake! So please calm yourself woman.” He said cooly as he stared down at me, leaving me steaming and now confused.

 

“How the fuck does this have anything to do with Caesar muchless you?” I huffed jabbing him in the chest.

 

“If that Electronic letter means what I think it means that  _ he  _ is coming for revenge, at minimum it means he’ll be doing something to put the Legion’s future in jeopardy.” He said his voice soften as he lathered up his hair, 

 

I felt my jaw go slack as I took in what he said, my cheeks going red in embarrasment.

 

“Who is  _ he?”  _

 

I said slowly as I conditioned my hair, combing my hair with my fingers.

 

“His name is Joshua Graham, Caesar’s original Legate and co founder of the Legion...A holy man from Utah who helped Caesar bring the Legion into existance but also brought it to it’s end as well at the first battle of the hoover dam.” 

 

“Why does he call himself the Burned man?”

 

Inculta sighed and rinised his hair and gently tilted my chin up before speaking,

 

“Because he survived being set a blazed by Caesar after he cost the Legion the Mojave. Even though he was very close to Caesar, my lord had to demostrate that failure would not be tolerated..even at the highest levels. Most belive that he died, but the slaves and locals spread stories that he still survives...And that upsets Caesar so he forbids them from making any mention of the man...I’m sure you could understand why.” H

 

I felt my eyes go wide as I took in what inculta had said, horror and shock running through me.

 

“Now you understand how this involves me.” Inculta whispered as he slipped his hand into mine, I took a deep but shakey breath as I nodded.

 

“Yeah, i do...Sorry about losing my shit on you. I had no idea honestly if I-” 

 

Inculta shook his head and pulled me into his chest before kissing the top of my head, the warm water casading around and over us.

 

“It’s alright...You had no idea and besides you have everyright to be upset, i did violate your privacy after all, and for that I apologize.”

 

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and planted a kiss over his heart before I started speaking,

 

“So what are we going to do about it? Netiher you nor i have the time to go investigate and obviously this man means business… _ if  _ it is him.”   
  


“It’s him...no doubt.” Inculta sighed resting his chin on top of my head.

 

“How can you be so sure? I mean the chances of it being him are slim, to survive being burned alive and actually functioning...it sounds...unlikely.”

 

“Rumor has it that after Graham survived the fall into the Colorado river and regained his senses, he returned to his mormon roots.” 

 

I raised my eyebrows,

 

“That explains a lot, but still what are we going to do about him?” 

 

Inculta pulled away from me and cupped my cheek, his eyes were filled with a strange sadness...almsot like he was feeling resent.

 

“I have to go after him.” 

 

“Inculta you can’t ! You’re needed here! Just send a legionary out-”

 

“No! No one beside us and our superiors may know about this! If it got out that the man is in fact still alive it could spell devastation for Caesar!”

 

I gaped at him and shook my head, flustered and confused at what to do before it me…

 

“Inquisitor…” I gasped smiling up at inculta, who was now the confused one.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I can have Inquisitor go investigate!” 

 

“First of all what is an inquisitor and are you sure they can be trusted?” Inculta said unsure of the idea.

 

I nodded excitedly as I shut off the water and pulled back the curtain.

 

“An Inquisitor is a special brotherhood rank that belongs to member who investigates crimes or incidents within the Brotherhood chapters and yes Marcy is one of the most trustworthy people here. She’s young but she can do this!” 

 

“But this Legion matters-”

 

“The Email was addressed to me and since it could affect the Legion that means it could put the Brotherhood at stake...so yes it Brotherhood matters.” I said smirking as I tossed a towel at the rather stunned and for once speechless Inculta.

 

“Well then...I’ll contact my Lord as soon as I can…I just hope you’re right.” He sighed leaning towards me as I took a step towards him, 

 

“You’ll trust me with your cock but this makes you unsure?” i teased as I kissed him softly, my hand reaching for his manhood, allowing my fingers to brush the tip of his cock.

 

“Now who’s the one that’s doing the  _ foxy _ business?” Inculta whispered smirking as he wrapped his arms around me, hold me together and holding me close.

  
  
  



	50. A quick compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay....

“Inquisitor Gray, may i have word with you for a moment?” I said quietly when I approached the young 25 year old woman from the side, gently taking her elbow as I locked eyes with her.

 

Her eyes opened wide with surprise and probably terror when she saw Inculta but then she let out a sigh of relax when i gave her a friendly smile.

 

“Of course Elder, how about we go somewhere more private?” 

 

“Excellent suggestion, how about we head up to my office?” I said quietly as I could manage without drawing attention but it seemed people were more interested in Inculta than me.

 

“Lead the way Elder!” 

 

Marcy said gesturing with her hand towards the doors, I turned to Inculta and nodded and he stepped aside and followed behind Marcy and I as we headed up to my office.

 

I could feel Marcy’s unease and nervousness as we sat down at my office table, not that I blamed her. I remembered the feeling of dread and anxiety from the number of times I was pulled aside by Maxson and Kells as a young officer.

 

“Would you like some tea or something to drink Inquisitor?” 

 

I said trying to make her more comfortable, 

 

“If it wouldn’t be too much I’d like a cup of hot water and lemon please.”

 

Marcy said softly, I nodded and just as I got up to get it Inculta put a hand on my shoulder.

 

“I’ll get it, you need to get things dealt with quickly.”

 

Inculta said before turning to Marcy, who seemed in awe of Inculta.

 

“Do you take sugar with your lemon water?” 

 

Marcy nodded and looked to me before answering,

 

“Two teaspoons...please Sir- I mean Legate Sir!” 

 

Marcy said blushing as she stumbled over her words and looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die and Inculta wasn’t helping as he stared her down with a piercing gaze as if he dissecting her. 

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes softly before turning my attention back to the matters at hand.

“So how are you today Inquisitor Gray?” 

 

I asked politely, drawing her attention back to me and to help break the ice and the tension between her and Inculta.

 

Marcy sighed and seemed to relax before she replied,

 

“I’m doing as well as i can be...and yourself Elder?”   
  


“I’ve been better if I didn’t have to have this conversation but thank you for asking…”

 

I said letting out a sigh before reaching over and putting a hand on Marcy’s shoulder and giving her a firm but gentle smile.

 

“Elder...What’s going on?Am I in trouble? Is this about me and the Decanus? I swear it was only-”

Marcy squeaked as she started rambling and panicking, making me regret my choice of words and out of the corner of my eye I saw Inculta pause mid step and raise an eyebrow before resuming his walking as he shook his head.

 

“No you’re fine Inquisitor Gray! You’re not in trouble and this isn’t about your... _ personal  _ relationship with the Decanus. This about something much more serious, I’m going to give you a special assignment.”

 

Marcy instantly let out a sigh of relief as I alleviated her fears, and she eagerly took the cup of lemon water from Inculta without stumbling over herself as she thanked him.

 

“Well that’s a relief! So what’s the job? Theft? Peeping tom? Serial killer?!”

 

Marcy said the last item a little too excitedly making me purse my lips and i could feel Inculta’s judgemental gaze.

 

“No, this is much more serious than that Marcy. I need you to locate someone, someone who is considered to be a possible threat to the security and safety of both the Legion and the Brotherhood.”

 

Marcy paused mid sip and froze up for a fraction of a second before taking a sip of her tea and sat her cup down then she looked at inculta then me, her face was incredibly serios more so than i had ever seen.

 

“Who am I looking for?”   
  


“A man that calls himself The Burned Man...Essentially a ghost.” 

 

I said looking over at inculta who face was pacticall unreadable as his lips were set in a flat line and his eyes were starting to darken.

 

“Oh so someone that on paper doesn’t exist...Do you mind if i get his real name and maybe some background?”

 

Marcy said as she picked her cup back up and took a sip, I was about to answer when Inculta ran me over.

 

“Joshua Graham, he was the original legate of the Legiona dn helped my lord bring the legion to greatness but also nearly brought it to destruction at the first battle of the hoover dam. He was a holy man from Ogden Utah and is rumored to be in the Zion Valley. Be warned this man Survived being covered in pitch and set a blaze...He’s not going to be easy to kill.”

 

Suddenly Marcy started coughing hard and nearly dropped her cup when Inculta brought up killing Graham. She set the cup on the table and struggled to get her breathing back to normal but she did before wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“Are you okay Marcy?”

 

She nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Forgive me Legate Vulpes Inculta but I don’t kill unless lives are truly in danger. I will do as my Elder asked and go investigate this man but I will not kill him unless he is making active motions to attack or makes active threats towards the Brotherhood or the Legion.”

 

Inculta raised an eyebrow before turning to me, he was clearly not pleased as he stood up and stared down at me.

 

“Elder...I trusted you when you said that you had someone capable of doing this job. Looks like my trust was misplaced...I’ll send someone of my choosing to take care of this matter!” 

 

Inculta said coldly before turning to walk away but I wasn’t having that,

 

“Excuse me Legate but I thought we agreed that it was best that the brotherhood deals with this!”

 

“Oh we did...but we never agreed that i couldn’t have an input considering the subjEct matter at hand.” 

 

Inculta said matter of factly before heading into the kitchen, and opening the fridge.

 

“What about if we had someone from both the legion and my inquisitor go to Utah?”

I said taking a moment to think things over before we got into a heated debate like usual.

 

“Elder if I may-”

 

“Inquisitor...I suggest you mind yourself right about now…” 

 

I said with a slight edge to my voice as I turned myself slightly in her direction before turning back to inculta.

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Inculta took a sip of his Sarsaparilla before locking eyes with me and answering me.

 

“As long as you can keep your inquisitor in line, I can agree upon that compromise.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief,

 

“Any ideas on who you want to send?”   
  


Inculta nodded slowly and set his drink on the counter before walking over to the window, brushing past me casually.

 

“Gabban, he’s one of my most trusted men, I’ll discuss this matter with Cato before making any final decisions but i see no issue of Gabban going with your inquisitor.”

 

“Who’s Cato?’ 

 

Inculta looked away from the window and looked at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

“He’s the new master Frumentarius. I trust him nearly as much as I do my lord.”

 

“And why haven’t I met him?” 

 

“Like you’ve had the time Elder...You’ve barely had time to have a normal meal with me, the Legate of the legion muchless other important memebers of the Legion.”

 

Inculta said casually before he was looking back out the window, his eyes were a much brighter color now, giving me a moment of relief before trouble once again came knocking...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
